The Test Of Love
by AssassinedAngel
Summary: [The sequel to To Love again] Charlie is still mad at Yuki and wants revenge. He decides to kidnap Tohru and her and Yuki's child. How will Yuki get them back? PURE JUNK AND MARY SUES INSIDE
1. A New Arrival

Hey it's me again! I need to write this story! I have too many ideas running through my head! I do not own Fruits Basket! Remember to review! This is my second Fan Fic, the sequel to my first one, To Love Again. I hope you all like it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the hospital flinched from the loud scream. Especially the anxious Sohmas who were all either pacing or sitting nervously.

(Can you guess what's happening?)

Tohru let out another scream. Yuki held her hand supportively and she squeezed so tight that his hand was bruising. Her forehead was covered in sweat.

"Breathe, slow and steady. Take a deep breath. Inhale…. Exhale…." Hatori told her calmly.

Tohru was breathing harshly and rapidly.

"Push," cried Hatori.

Tohru let out a small shriek as she pushed.

"Come on, just a little more," encouraged Hatori.

Tohru groaned as she pushed.

"I can see the head. Give another push," Hatori stated calmly.

Tohru gave another push and the soft cry of a baby was heard. From outside sighs of relief were heard from the Sohmas. Tohru let go of Yuki's hand. He brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Hatori handed the baby to a nurse who carefully wiped the baby and wrapped it in a soft blanket.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," Hatori announced handing the little girl to Tohru.

"She's beautiful," breathed Tohru.

"As pretty as her mother," whispered Yuki stroking her soft brown fuzz on her head.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Hatori said as he left the room.

Tohru gasped as she cried, "Did I do that to your hand!"

Yuki laughed as he looked at his purple hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Worry about yourself, you just had a baby," answered Yuki.

"How is the baby!" asked Ayame excitedly.

"How's Tohru?" asked Momiji.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Kisa.

"How big is the baby?" asked Haru.

"I do hope it's a beautiful girl," teased Shigure.

"… It's a healthy baby girl," replied Hatori.

"What does she look like?" asked Kagura.

"She has brown hair like Tohru, but purplish, grayish eyes like Yuki. She's adorable," responded Hatori.

"Can we see them?" they all asked impatiently.

"Give them a few minutes of privacy," Hatori told them.

They all groaned but agreed. After a few minutes they went in two by two. First was Kisa and Hiro.

"Onee-chan what a cute baby," cried Kisa.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Tohru.

She nodded excitedly. Yuki handed the small pink bundle to Kisa who gently held her lovingly. Hiro sat in a chair in the corner silently.

"She's so small," Kisa mumbled holding the little hand.

"Of course. She is a baby," replied Yuki.

"Hiro, would you like to hold her?" asked Tohru.

"Why would I want to hold your stupid baby," answered Hiro coldly.

Tohru looked a little hurt by this.

"Hiro!" scolded Kisa.

"No don't worry about it," Tohru told Kisa.

"Hiro you better watch your mouth," Yuki told the boy.

"Why should I? What are you going to do about it? It's not like you're my dad," asked Hiro.

Yuki ignored his questions and asked, "Why did you even come if you don't want to hold the baby?"

"That's because….." started Hiro.

"Okay, times up! My turn!" exclaimed Kagura as she dragged Kyo into the room.

Kisa handed the baby to Kagura as she and Hiro walked out of the room.

"Ooh, how cute! She is so pretty! Oh yes you are!" cooed Kagura.

Tohru smiled. Kyo didn't say anything but slightly smiled. Haru and Rin came in next.

"Wow, she looks just like you," Haru told Yuki.

"Really? I think she looks more like Tohru," Rin replied playing with the girls little hand.

Yuki took Tohru's hand and gave it a light squeeze. She looked at him and smiled. Shigure and Ayame came in next.

"Lucky me, another flower," teased Shigure as he held the baby.

"You're lucky that you're holding the baby or you would be dead," Yuki told him smirking.

Shigure laughed nervously and handed the girl to Ayame.

"Hello there! This is your uncle Ayame! Can you say Ayame?" cooed Ayame.

"I didn't know that you were so good with children," Tohru told Ayame.

"For now. Knowing him, he would probably drop her," replied Yuki.

"So cold littler brother. Can't you have some confidence in your Nii-san?" asked Ayame.

The baby started to cry and Ayame panicked handing the baby back to Tohru. Ritsu opened the door to a crying baby and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make the baby cry! It's all my fault! Please forgive me!" shrieked Ritsu.

Shigure poked him in the side and Ritsu fell down. Ayame and Shigure carried him out the room. Yuki shook his head as Tohru calmed the baby. Lastly Kureno and Momiji came in.

"Can I hold her! Can I hold her!" asked Momiji happily.

Tohru smiled and nodded handing the baby to a hyper Momiji.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww! How cute!" exclaimed Momiji as he tickled her little stomach.

"Momiji relax. Be careful with her," Yuki told Momiji.

"Don't worry Yuki! I had lots of practice with Momo!" replied Momiji.

"Would you like to hold her?" Tohru asked Kureno.

"I'm not sure how…" mumbled Kureno.

Momiji handed the baby back to Tohru who helped Kureno hold the little girl. A faint smile appeared on Kureno's face as he rocked the baby back and forth.

"Did you decide what to name her?" asked Momiji joyfully.

"We are going to call her--- ,"

Sorry about the cliffy but you all can decide what her name is. I have four choices for you to pick one.

_Sakura_

_Mei Mei _

If you know what _White Rose_ is in Japanese tell me!

_Kyoko _

Don't forget to pick one! I need your help! I couldn't pick one! They are all too good! Review! Review! I hope you liked the first chapter!.


	2. A Promise

Hey it's me again! You all picked different names! Now it's so hard to pick one! You guys didn't make it any easier! But majority wins… By one vote. Don't worry I'll use the names for other things though… Ha-ha you'll never know what! Actually you might find out what one of them is used for in this chapter…

I'm sorry for not updating! I had a lot of work this week! My final paper was due today… I had two placement exams… one in Spanish an done in Algebra. Plus I have a French test tomorrow… And I had a band concert on Wednesday! Crazy week. I also had homework from all my other classes! And I'm just in eighth grade! Well anyways sorry….

Continued…….

"We are going to call her Sakura Tsubasa," they both replied.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl!" cried Momiji.

Tohru and Yuki smiled blushing slightly.

"Okay, it's time to give the mother some rest! You all have to leave! You too Yuki," ordered Hatori as he reentered the room.

"Awwww! Hari you're no fun," replied Momiji as he left with Kureno.

Yuki kissed Tohru on the forehead as he told her, "I'll be back here later today. Try to rest. I love you."

"I love you too," responded Tohru handing Sakura to Yuki.

Yuki and Hatori left the room and went to the nursery.

Tohru closed her eyes when the door shut. She was exhausted. She felt weak and her body ached but smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Yuki placed little Sakura in her crib and kissed her cheek. He turned off the light and left. (Yes, Sakura has her own nursery. You can't expect a rich person's child to sleep in a noisy room filled with other babies do you? It must be nice to be rich!)

Yuki went down to the cafeteria by himself and got a snack. He sank into a chair tiredly.

_"What a day! I can't believe it's three pm… We've been here for twelve hours…"_

(Tohru was in labor since three am…)

Flashback

_"Yuki, wake up! I think my water just broke!" cried Tohru._

_"What!" gasped Yuki. (He's actually up!)_

_"I'm in labor!" shrieked Tohru as she clutched her stomach in pain._

_Yuki got out of bed and grabbed the suitcase by him. He picked up Tohru who was panicking. He placed Tohru in their new car and drove to the hospital. (They are in college now, Yuki is 19 Tohru 18… so they can drive. Yuki must be strong to carry a pregnant Tohru…and they are such young parents!)_

End Flashback

_"I forgot about the final exam in history tomorrow… I guess I'll study later today… I have no excuse not to be in school tomorrow," _Yuki thought as he finished up his snack.

He left the hospital and drove home to take a nap and study. Yuki unlocked the door and headed to his and Tohru's room to get his books. He laid on the couch going over his notes and fell asleep.

Yuki woke up to a dark room. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

"9-o-clock! Oh no! I have to go see Tohru!" gasped Yuki.

He grabbed his coat and ran into the car.

_"I hope they let me in…"_

Yuki threw the doors open to be stopped by a nurse.

"Sir, visiting times are over, come back tomorrow," the nurse told him.

"I have to see my wife. I promised her that I would come back," protested Yuki.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come back tomorrow," replied the nurse while she thought, _"What a handsome young man… I can't believe he's married. Who's the lucky girl?" _

Hatori walked out of a room in the back talking to a nurse.

"Hatori!" called Yuki.

Hatori looked up while the nurse gasped.

"Yuki? What are you doing here at this hour?" asked Hatori.

"I need to see Tohru," answered Yuki.

"You- You're Hatori's cousin?" asked the nurse.

Hatori nodded while gesturing Yuki to follow him. The nurse backed away and they took an elevator up to Tohru's room.

"What brings you here so late?" asked Hatori.

"I fell asleep…" responded Yuki.

Hatori smiled and got out of the elevator. Yuki opened Tohru's door quietly.

"I'll leave you both alone…" Hatori told Yuki as he turned to leave.

"Thanks…" mumbled Yuki as he entered the room.

Tohru was fast asleep. She looked like an angel, so peaceful looking. Yuki smiled as he walked to her bedside. He brushed aside her bangs and kissed her forehead gently. Tohru's eyes fluttered open.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" asked Tohru with a smile.

"I promised you I would come back, didn't I?" replied Yuki taking a seat by her bed.

"What time is it?" asked Tohru.

"Nine…" responded Yuki.

"Yuki! That is so late! Don't you think you should be in bed? You do have classes tomorrow!" exclaimed Tohru worriedly.

Yuki laughed and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

"How could I not come back? I can't stand to be apart from you," replied Yuki as he kissed her hand.

Tohru blushed and told him, "You should go get some rest, Yuki."

Yuki grinned as he responded, "Okay… I'll come back after class. I love you."

"I love you too… See you tomorrow," Tohru told him.

Yuki left the room and Tohru went back to sleep.

School

"Hey, Yuki is alone!" whispered a girl excitedly.

"What! Are you sure that it's Yuki?" asked another girl.

"I'm sure look for yourself!" cried the girl.

They both squealed excitedly.

"Doesn't he have a wife though?" asked another girl.

"Christy? Why do you care? Do you like him?"

"Yeah… Do you?"

"No, of course not!" cried Christy.

"Who cares about his wife?"

"Maybe they broke up or something,"

"I doubt it…."

Yuki walked by talking to Tohru from his cell phone.

"I love you too," Yuki told Tohru.

The two girls collapsed.

"I told you!" cried Christy.

"He said I love you!"

"Maybe he didn't mean it…"

Lunch

Talking on the phone… Yukicell Tohruhospital phone

"Where are you right now, Yuki?" asked Tohru

"I thought we were meeting for lunch… Are you too busy? Maybe you shouldn't come!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Well it's too late for that," replied Yuki as he walked into Tohru's room.

"Yuki! Why didn't you tell me you were here!" cried Tohru.

"I wanted to surprise you," replied Yuki.

"You didn't have to…" responded Tohru with a big smile.

"Should we hang up now?" asked Yuki.

Tohru blushed as she put down the phone. Yuki set down the food he brought along with a bouquet of red roses.

"I hope you're fine with take out…" Yuki told her as he placed food on her plate and his plate.

"That looks delicious!" exclaimed Tohru as she took the roses.

"And the roses are lovely…" breathed Tohru as she smelled the roses.

Yuki smiled and pulled up a chair to Tohru's bed.

Ya Ya Ya…. The end of chap 2

Sorry if it's boring… Well review anyways. It'll start to get interesting later

Preview:

A surprise for Yuki and Tohru and Sakura Tsubasa! Yay!

Sorry that you didn't find out what the other names would be used for! I promise it'll be in the next chap! It'll get better….. Is it really boring? Please tell me the truth!


	3. Returning Home

Hello it's me! I don't own Fruits Basket! But I do enjoy writing Fan Fics about it though… Thanks for the reviews! Summer Break is coming soon! That means I will be able to update more often! Yay!

One week later Tohru and Sakura were able to return home from the hospital. It was Saturday and Yuki was driving them both home. Tohru sat in the passenger seat holding Sakura tightly. She was wrapped in a soft, fluffy, pink blanket, softly napping in Tohru's arms. They shortly arrived at the house; Yuki and Tohru both got out of the car. Yuki unlocked the door and they both walked into the dark house. (All the curtains and stuff were closed) Yuki hit the small switch turning on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" cried all the Sohmas throwing confetti all around.

The living room was filled with decorations and balloons. A banner hung in the middle reading:

_It's A GIRL!_

Everything was pink or white. A bunch of brightly wrapped presents sat on the table. Tohru gasped while Yuki stared.

"Do you like it!" cried Momiji.

"It's a late baby shower! We wanted the baby to be here so we decided to wait!" explained Haru.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" shrieked Tohru excitedly.

"I'm sure Sakura is very happy," added Yuki smiling as he looked at Sakura.

"Come on! Sit down! Eat! Don't just stand there!" Kagura told them ushering them to the couch.

"Let's open the presents!" exclaimed Ayame happily.

"Shouldn't we eat first?" asked Hatori.

"But the presents are more exciting!" protested Shigure.

"Why don't we all eat and open presents at the same time?" offered Rin. (she's nicer!)

"Good idea! I'll go serve food!" cried Kagura running off to the kitchen.

"Onee-chan, you can open mine first," Kisa told Tohru handing her a small orange box.

"Thank you Kisa!" replied Tohru as she placed Sakura in the small playpen. (Sorry I don't know all the names… It's kinda like a crib but they can play in it too)

Tohru gently opened the box and took out a small orange dress with a tiger in the middle.

"Awwwwwwww! How adorable!" exclaimed Tohru examining the dress.

"Thank you Kisa! I'm positive that Sakura would look incredible in it," Yuki told Kisa.

She smiled and pulled Hiro towards her whispering in his ear, "Give them your gift."

Hiro frowned as he tossed them a box about the same size.

"Thank you," Yuki told the boy who just grunted.

Tohru slowly removed the lid and pulled out the same dress but in a shade of tan with a sheep in the middle.

"She will look so cute in this!" cried Tohru.

"Yes, she will," agreed Yuki.

As you can guess all the zodiac members got Sakura a similar dress just with their zodiac animal.

Haru's- black and white with a cow + a baby blue one with a mouse

Kureno- red with a small chick

Shigure- black with a dog

Hatori- yellow with a sea horse

Ayame- light green with a snake

Ritsu- orange/yellow with a monkey

Rin- pink with a horse

Kagura- green with a pig

Kyo- dark orange with a cat

Momiji- dark pink with a bunny

They thanked them all like they thanked Hiro and Kisa.

"I have another gift for my niece!" announced Ayame handing them both a slightly larger box.

"You didn't need to get us another gift!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Of course I did! My niece will have the finest wardrobe around!" Ayame told everyone.

Yuki stared at his brother in disbelief thinking, _"Why is he always like this?"_

Tohru took the pink ribbon off of the box and slid off the lid reveling a small dress. It was yellow with a cherry blossom print. A white ribbon on the middle with a white rose. Tohru turned the dress around, on the back was a small pair of angelic, white wings.

"It fits her name perfectly!" gasped Tohru.

"Yes my little buhite bara (white rose) will look lovely in that," agreed Yuki smiling.

"I'm glad you like it. Me and Mine had to work so hard to make that dress," bragged Ayame.

"That's too cute! It even matches Sakura Tsubasa's name!" shrieked Kagura.

Everyone smiled and laughed. Sakura let out a small cry. Tohru got up and picked her up cradling her gently. Tohru sat back on the couch holding Sakura.

"Okay now for the rest of the gifts!" cried Momiji overly excited.

"But there are no more gifts here," replied Tohru.

"It's a little surprise," responded Yuki getting up from the couch.

Tohru looked surprised. Yuki held out his hand to Tohru and helped her up. They all went up the stairs and turned into the nursery. Tohru gasped when she saw the room. There was light pink wallpaper with cherry blossoms print. The furniture was all set up. The wood was painted a pale pink. Tohru went around looking at everything. On a shelf on top of the crib were stuffed animals of the zodiac.

"When did you do this?" whispered Tohru.

"When you were at the hospital," answered Yuki.

(Before the furniture was all set up in the room, but it was just wood. Yuki and the Sohmas painted it pink and put up the wallpaper. By the way the carpet is pink too)

"Do you like it?" asked Kyo.

"It's so beautiful!" replied Tohru happily.

Sakura yawned.

"Why don't you put her in for a nap?" suggested Yuki.

Tohru headed to the crib and smiled when she saw the blanket. It had a picture of a pink mouse with small wings with a background of cherry blossoms. In the crib also sat a fluffy soft pink mouse plushy. Tohru placed Sakura in the crib and kissed her forehead after covering her with the blanket. Everyone gathered around the crib and watched Sakura drift off to sleep.

The door silently opened and in walked two people. Everyone turned around to see Hana and Uo standing there with a couple of gifts.

"Sorry we're late," apologized Uo.

"How are you Tohru?" asked Hana.

"I'm glad you made it! I'm fine!" replied Tohru happily.

They embraced happily. She hadn't seen them for so long.

"Open our gifts!" cried Uo handing the boxes to Tohru and Yuki.

"Okay…" replied Yuki setting the presents on the ground.

Everyone sat on the ground happily watching Tohru tear off the wrapping paper. Inside was a small black dress…

"Uh… thanks Hanajima…" Yuki told Hana staring at the dark dress.

Hana smiled as Tohru started to open Uo's gift. Tohru pulled out a baby-sized version of Kyoko's trench coat. A small red butterfly was on the back.

"A trench coat!" gasped Kyo surprised.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? It's not stranger then Hana's black dress. I think it's cute!" replied Uo.

Tohru smiled. She got up and put those two dresses in the closet along with the others. Uo and Hana were over by the crib.

"She's so pretty, like you Tohru," Hana told her sweetly.

"You know she really looks like Kyoko!" exclaimed Uo.

"Her waves seem well," Hana told them.

"I guess that's good," replied Yuki a little startled by her comment.

"Do you mind if I call her Kyoko Jr.? asked Uo.

"Uh…."

"Why not…"

Sakura turned over in her sleep.

"Did you guys do all of this?" asked Uo looking around at the room.

"Yeah we did," answered Haru.

"It really matches Sakura's name," Hana told them.

"But don't you think it's a little too pink?" asked Uo.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shigure.

"Well, I mean everything is pink. The wall, the carpet, the furniture, everything!" exclaimed Uo.

"Uhhh…"

Hehe the end of chap 3!

I hoped you liked it! Please review!

Preview:

_The back door was open when Tohru came home from classes. The house was silent and Yuki was nowhere in sight…_


	4. A Disappearence

Hey everybody! It's me…. Again! I hope you are enjoying this story! I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it'd characters! Remember that! Thanks for all the reviews!

Please review if you read my stories. I don't like people who are putting my stories as their favorites when they don't review! If you like my story just type in a few words. It's not that hard! I really would like to know that you like my story!

College

Yuki and Tohru sat in the classroom along with twenty other students waiting to be let out to summer break. Yuki tapped his foot impatiently; he didn't trust Kagura with Sakura.

_"She better not throw one of her tantrums like she does with Kyo!" _thought Yuki worriedly.

Tohru stared anxiously at Yuki thinking, _"Is Yuki feeling okay?"_

"Honda-san! Could you care to pay attention in my class?" asked the professor.

Tohru gasped and focused on him.

"I know it's the last day but you still have to pay attention! I will not have this go un-punished! You have to stay after today!" ordered the professor.

Tohru started to nod when Yuki angrily got out of his seat.  
"Is it right to just yell at Tohru? Nobody in this classroom is paying attention. I know that Tohru wasn't the only one who was focused on something else," Yuki told the teacher.

"Really Yuki? You aren't everyone else. The only one I saw who wasn't paying attention was Honda-san," replied the professor.

"That's not true. You could clearly see that no one is even paying attention now. Do you have something against Tohru?" asked Yuki impatiently.

"I only have something against people who don't pay attention in class," answered the professor.

"So you have something against me too?" asked Yuki calmly.

"What do you mean?" replied the professor confused.

"I wasn't paying attention either. If you're going to punish Tohru then you'll have to punish me too," responded Yuki.

Tohru got up and whispered into Yuki's ear, "You don't have to waste your time too. I'll be fine."

Yuki calmed down a little. The professor backed up startled by Yuki's response.

_"I can't punish Yuki! If I do they'll make sure I get fired!" _he thought worriedly.

The bell rang and Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and they left the classroom. Everyone else followed silently. The girls silently pouting, angry about how Yuki had defended Tohru. The guys weren't pleased with Yuki, he had made all the girls instantly fall in love with him. Basically the girls hate Tohru and the guys hate Yuki.

(Sorry if this seems like a high school scene)

In the hallway Yuki started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tohru asked him.

"Nothing… I guess I just over reacted. I just can't stand to see people hurting you," replied Yuki.

"I wonder what made him seem so scared back at the classroom," Tohru told Yuki.

"Oh that, it's nothing. He used to go to school with Hatori, Ayame and Shigure. You could say that they didn't get along too well…. Hatori was smarter then him, Ayame was more popular and girls liked Shigure better then him," Yuki explained.

"Oh, but why was he so scared?" asked Tohru.

"He's scared of them," replied Yuki. "I think they know something about him that he doesn't want the school board to know about."

Silently they walked out of the school hand in hand. Outside of the school a large crowd had formed.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked a girl who was passing by.

"I'm not sure… I think someone famous is here…. At least that's what I heard," The girl told Tohru.

"Someone famous?" Tohru was confused.

Yuki cringed when he saw long silvery hair.

"YYYUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKIIIIIII!" cried a shrill voice.

Everyone stared at Ayame who started to run towards Yuki. Yuki moved aside causing Ayame to fall over.

Hatori and Shigure shook their heads. Ayame rubbed his head as he got up.

"How can you be so mean to your own brother?" asked Ayame.

"Brother!" shrieked the crowd.

"What are you doing here Nii-san?" asked Yuki coldly.

"I'm here to see my precious baby brother!" lied Ayame.

"Ignore him. Kagura said that she was busy this afternoon, so she couldn't drop off Sakura," explained Hatori reveling the little pink bundle.

Tohru ran over and grabbed Sakura happily embracing the child. Yuki followed and kissed the little girls head. The crowd looked surprised.

"Is she their niece?" a girl asked Shigure.

"Huh? Oh, no she is their daughter!" announced Shigure louder then necessary.

Most of the students fell over from shock.

"So the rumors are true…. You both are married. But no one ever said that you had a child," Christy told them. (I guess she's kinda like Machi! I hate Yukchi! Machi ain't bad… YUKI AND MACHI DON'T BELONG TOGETHER!)

"It's true. We were married for almost a year," explained Yuki as he took Sakura into his own arms.

A lot of the girls looked disappointed but the guys grinned. Tohru and Yuki ignored them and left after thanking Hatori, Shigure and Ayame. They went there separate ways, enjoying summer break.

Tohru and Yuki drove to their home and spent the day with Sakura. They all sat outside watching Sakura swing her little arms and legs around while she lay on the blanket. Tohru rested her head on Yuki's shoulder tiredly. Yuki looked at her lovingly and embraced her happily. Sakura let out a little wail. Yuki laughed.

"I guess she doesn't want to be left out," Yuki told Tohru.

She smiled as Yuki picked Sakura up and put her in his lap. She giggled and held out her little hands to Tohru. Tohru held the little girls hands. They were obviously a happy family…

July….

"Yuki are you sure you can handle Sakura by yourself?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"Tohru, we will be fine. Go have some fun wit Hanajima and Uotani. Don't worry about us. Have fun today," Yuki told Tohru.

"It sounds like you don't want me here…" whispered Tohru sadly.

Yuki walked over and hugged her warmly.

"How can you even think that? Tohru I can't bear to be apart from you… not even for a second. I want to be by your side forever… I love you, but you still need to spend time with the others you love. Hana and Uo love you and I understand that, they want to spend time with you almost as much as me… Have fun today but never doubt my love for you."

Tears filled Tohru's eyes.

"Yu- Yuki! I love you too… I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!" sobbed Tohru.

Yuki cupped her chin with his hand and wiped her tears away.

"Please don't cry. It pains me to see tears fall from your eyes," Yuki told her.

"I'm so sorry! I got your shirt all wet!" cried Tohru.

"Don't worry about it. Just have fun tonight. Don't worry about anything. Laugh, smile but please don't cry. We'll be here waiting for you to return," Yuki stated lovingly.

Tohru nodded and opened the door.

"Bye," Yuki said waving.

"Bye!" called Tohru.

She blew him a kiss and ran to the restaurant down the street where they were all meeting. Yuki closed the door and went to check on Sakura.

Tohru returned home late. It was already dark out. She quietly unlocked the door. She reached for the light switch and flipped it. The room remained dark. There was a power outage. She walked into the kitchen and gasped. The back door was open.

_"Yuki wouldn't leave the back door open carelessly!" _

"Yuki! Yuki! Sakura! Where are you!" Tohru called.

The house was silent and Yuki was nowhere to be seen. Tohru started to panic.

_"Calm down! He probably went to someone's home because of the black out!" _

She calmed down slightly and walked over to close the back door. As she neared she noticed a trial of rose petals leading into the forest.

The end! Sorry about the cliffy! But I figure that it's the easiest way to get you all to review! Muahahahaha! Sorry to you guys who do review!

Preview:

_Tohru nervously followed the trial deeper and deeper into the forest. _

REVIEW! You can write that I'm evil for all I care! I know I'm evil! I'm not trying to sound desperate! I just love reading reviews!


	5. Rose Petals

Yo! I got plenty more reviews! Maybe I'll keep doing it…… That depends if you all continue to review or not… I don't own Fruits Basket! If I did this wouldn't be just a Fan Fic. It would be Fruits Basket! LOL but I don't ….

Continued

"Rose petals…?" Tohru asked out loud confused.

She shivered as she stepped outside. Tohru nervously followed the trail deeper and deeper into the forest. It was pitch black outside. Tohru could barely see a thing. She shivered again, frightened of being alone in the forest. A faint light could be seen in the distance.

_"What is that?"_ asked Tohru a little more frightened.

She walked a little faster as the light got a little brighter. The area seemed surprisingly familiar… In the distance she could see a person…

_"Who is that?" _

She realized that there was a small fire ahead. A little clearing. A small vegetable garden could be seen. The trial of rose petals ended in front of the garden. A small wood table with two chairs sat in front of her. Sakura blossoms and rose petals were sprinkled around the table.

(Sound familiar?)

_"Is this Yuki's secret base? How sweet! It looks just like our first date!" _ Thought Tohru as she sat down in the chair.

Yuki saw Tohru as he came out of the forest from behind her. He bowed before her and held out the roses in his hand. Tohru giggled as she took the roses.

"They're so beautiful!" cried Tohru.

"I'm glad you like them," replied Yuki.

"What is all this for?" asked Tohru shyly as Yuki was lighting the candle on the table.

"Did you forget that today is our anniversary?" asked Yuki wide-eyed as he looked at her.

"Of course not… I just didn't expect you to do anything…" whispered Tohru.

"Am I that unreliable?" asked Yuki taking a seat.

"No! It's just that you didn't need to do anything," responded Tohru.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru, How could you expect me to do nothing? I worked so hard to be with you. I love you so much, of course I have to do something on our first anniversary," replied Yuki.

Tohru blushed.

"So you didn't cook anything this time?" asked Tohru.

"My cooking isn't that good anyways. Besides I didn't know if you ate yet. Did you?" answered Yuki.

"No, not really…. But don't worry about it! I can get a snack later!" exclaimed Tohru.

"I packed a picnic just in case. I didn't eat either," replied Yuki pulling a picnic box out from beside him.

Tohru smiled. _"How like Yuki! We've been married for a whole year but his thoughtfulness still surprises me…" _

Yuki unpacked the picnic, taking out two plates and two cups first. He poured tea into the cups and set one in front of Tohru.

"So where is Sakura?" asked Tohru after she took a sip of her tea.

"With Haru and Rin…. And probably the rest of the Sohmas," replied Yuki as he served the food.

"I thought you were going to spend time with your daughter?" teased Tohru.

"Yeah well I wanted to spend time with my wife too," responded Yuki with a sweet smile.

Tohru blushed as she asked, "Shall we start? I'm starving."

"Anytime," replied Yuki as he picked up his chopsticks.

Tohru smiled as she looked at her plate. The plate had a design of sakura blossoms intertwined.

"Where are we?" asked Tohru.

"Does this place not look familiar to you?" asked Yuki surprised.

"It does. That's why I'm asking," answered Tohru as she looked around.

"What do you think this place is?" asked Yuki.

"I'm not sure… It looks a lot like your secret base though, I miss that place. The privacy… just you and me together with no care in the world," sighed Tohru.

"This is my secret base. I couldn't start a new garden such a quick period,"

"But how! Your secret base is by Shigure's home!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Our houses aren't that far apart…. This forest is the only thing that separates our houses," explained Yuki.

"I never knew that we lived so close… We should go have dinner with them someday," Tohru told Yuki.

"Maybe when Sakura is in college..." teased Yuki.

They shortly finished their meal and Tohru helped Yuki clean up. Yuki pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the floor (again…). He took a seat with Tohru. Yuki laid down and Tohru rested her head on his chest.

"Here Tohru, this is for you," Yuki whispered into her ear handing her a velvet box.

"You didn't have to get me another gift! You already have gotten me so much!" protested Tohru.

"But I haven't gotten you a diamond bracelet yet," Yuki told her as he opened the box reveling the most beautiful bracelet that Tohru had seen.

"Yuki, it's so beautiful!" cried Tohru.

"Good because it's for you," replied Yuki as he took out the bracelet and slipped it onto her thin wrist.

The bracelet was gold with a diamond heart. Their names were spelled out in diamonds around the heart.

(Wow I wish he was my boyfriend……. I want all those diamonds! But he will eventually become my husband Muahahahahhaha! I have a plan! I will force my future husband to change his name to Yuki Sohma, dye his hair silver, wear purple/silver contacts and act just like Yuki! And have him take Yuki lessons! No one can copy my plan! He's mine!)

Tohru laid her head on Yuki's chest again. He wrapped his arms around Tohru and they lay there peacefully. They slowly closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(No blanket necessary because it's July 9th, my birthday!)

It was bright out when Yuki opened his eyes. (Ya he is actually up) He smiled when he saw Tohru lying beside him. He brushed Tohru's hair off of her face gently. Tohru's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Yuki! Oh my! Did we fall asleep!" cried Tohru jumping up.

Yuki smiled while saying, "I guess so… does it matter?"

"Yuki, it's a little weird, sleeping here…" replied Tohru hesitantly.

"Why? We're married. So what's the problem?" asked Yuki.

Tohru looked reluctant still. Yuki patted the blanket softly, encouraging her to lay back down. She slowly took a seat on the blanket.

"What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you," teased Yuki.

"It's just that anyone could have seen us…. We were outside…." Whispered Tohru.

"Who could of? This is private property," responded Yuki.

"It's not just ours though…. What if Akito saw!" cried Tohru worriedly.

"I don't think Akito is a problem anymore…. The only person that I'm worried about is Shigure. That pervert. There's no telling what he does," replied Yuki.

Tohru smiled and relaxed resting her head on Yuki's shoulder. A soft giggle was heard from behind the bushes. There was a flash and the sound of quick rapid footsteps retreating. Yuki quickly stood.

"Shigure!" called Yuki running after the crazy man with the camera.

He swiftly caught up with Shigure. He ran in front of Shigure and grabbed him by the collar.

"Give me the camera!" ordered Yuki.

"Awwww! You're no fun!" whined Shigure.

"At least the plan worked though…." Haru told Shigure.

"What plan?" asked Yuki dropping Shigure.

"Ow! You shouldn't drop people Yuki!" cried Shigure.

"Hatsuharu-san? What are you doing?" asked Tohru breathlessly.

"Perfect timing! Come on and follow me if you want to find out," replied Haru mysteriously.

Yuki looked back at Tohru who shrugged. They followed the white haired boy the rest of the way to Shigure's house. Shigure slowly followed. Haru opened the front door and led them to the living room.

"We should wait for sensei," Haru told them as he took a seat on the sofa.

Yuki sighed and sat next to him. Tohru sat next to Yuki waiting for Shigure to come into the room. A few minutes later Shigure came in holding something flat covered with a white cloth.

"Presenting the best gift ever!" announced Shigure pulling off the cloth.

In his hands was a painting of their wedding. Tohru stood in the middle wearing her wedding dress with Hana and Uo beside her in their bride's maid dresses. On the left stood Kisa throwing some petals. In Tohru's arms was Yuki in mouse form. (By the way this is my exact fan art! Go to my blog to see it! Link in my profile)

Tohru grinned when she saw it. Yuki faintly smiled.

"It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Tohru.

"This is our surprise for you," Haru told them.

"Thank you so much!" cried Tohru taking the picture.

"Who painted it? And why aren't I human?" asked Yuki.

"Well it is a picture of all girls though you look enough like one…" teased Shigure.

Yuki flung him across the room and calmly sat back down.

"We had it professionally done. We explained to the girl that the bride liked mice, since she said she hated drawing men. We had you in the picture that way. I think the painter's name was Christy… maybe in college… She didn't look that old," explained Haru.

"We'll hang it up when we get home!" Tohru told him.

Haru and Yuki smiled at her cheerfulness.

The end!

Remember to review! You're lucky I didn't do a cliffie so be grateful and review!

(the real reason that Yuki is a mouse in my picture is because I can't draw Yuki as good… The others are nice! I just can never draw my faves! Grrrrrr! Actually I can draw him better now!)

Preview:

_Sakura is… Sakura is… (line taken from Tsubasa… hahahha)_


	6. My Little Hero Hiro

Hey all it's your favoritest person!(I know that isn't a word… It's my word!) So thank you all for the reviews but you guys didn't review as much as chapter 4 so guess what that means! Cliffie! Yay! I love cliffies and all the reviews I get!

Yuki and Tohru's home

Tohru stood in the hallway hanging up the painting. Yuki was calling Haru.

Telephone

"Sohma residence, Haru speaking," Haru greeted.

"Hey Haru, must you be so formal? It's just me your cousin," replied Yuki with a laugh.

"Oh, hey Yuki. 'sup?" asked Haru.

"Haru, can you bring Sakura back later?" asked Yuki.

"Sure, I'll come by later," answered Haru with a smile.

"Thanks, see you then," Yuki told him.

"Bye," replied Haru before hanging up the phone.

Sohma Main House

"Rin, do you want to come with me? I'm going to go drop Sakura over at Yuki's," Haru asked Rin who was cradling Sakura in her arms.

"Well, I'll have to since you can't hold Sakura," responded Rin with a faint smile.

"Okay let's go," announced Haru.

Rin stood up carefully holding the little girl.

"You really like her don't you?" asked Haru.

"Of course, she's so precious!" cried Rin.

"Why don't we make one of our own?" teased Haru.

"Haru…!" cried Rin playfully slapping him on the back.

"I wasn't kidding," replied Haru with a serious expression.

Rin blushed and they headed to the car. (Remember that they are older now so they can drive too!)

Yuki and Tohru's

Yuki was sitting on the couch with concentrated look on his face. Tohru finished hanging the picture up and came in, sitting next to Yuki with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Yuki?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"Oh, nothing… I was just thinking that the painter of our painting, Christy sounded familiar," replied Yuki.

"Now that I think about it Christy does sound like a familiar name. Haru said she goes to college so maybe she goes to our college," responded Tohru.

"That's probably it… Don't worry about it. I was just curious," Yuki told her with a smile.

"Okay… Are Haru and Rin coming over?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah, they should be here in a few minutes," answered Yuki.

"I'll go make some tea!" announced Tohru running off to the kitchen.

The door bell rang. Yuki got up and opened the door. Haru and Rin came into the hallway.

"Hey Yuki," greeted Haru.  
"Hi Haru, Rin," replied Yuki.

Haru gave Yuki a half hug and Rin just smiled.

"Hello Hatsuharu-san! How are you Isuzu?" greeted Tohru warmly holding a tray of tea.

Haru smiled and gratefully took a cup of tea. Yuki took the tray from her so she could take Sakura from Rin.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Sakura!" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"It was no problem…" replied Rin.

"Yeah, Rin really loves her, so if you ever need a babysitter give us a call," Haru told them.

Rin glared at Haru half angry that he made her seem like a softie. Haru ignored her glare and handed her a cup of tea. After Tohru dropped Sakura off at the nursery they all headed to the living room and sat on the couch, happily chatting until Sakura let out a wail. Tohru started to get up when Yuki stopped her.

"I'll get her this time. You have done enough already. Just relax and talk to Haru and Rin," Yuki told her before he turned to go upstairs.

"You are lucky to have such a kind husband. I never expected Yuki to be a dad," Haru told Tohru.

"What, do you expect him to be a mom?" teased Rin.

"That does suit him better…" teased Haru.

"Ummmm….." mumbled Tohru blushing.

Haru smiled and switched the topic to Kisa and Hiro who would be starting High School in the spring.

"It's hard to imagine the youngest cursed ones going to high school," Haru told them.

"Kisa and Hiro are going to high school!" cried a shocked Tohru.

(I don't like when the guy is older then the girl so they are the same age in my stories)

"Well yeah, did you think they failed or something? It's been like three years already," replied Rin.

"Are you talking about Kisa and Hiro?" asked Yuki coming back with Sakura in his arms.

"Yep!" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"I heard they were having a small graduation. We should throw them a party," announced Haru who always happy to help Kisa.

"Haru, Kagura and the moms have already planned a party. It's going to be at Kisa's house after the gradation," explained Rin.

"Oh, how come I didn't know about this?" asked Haru.

"Because you are completely unaware of what is going around you," answered Rin coldly.

Haru smiled but ignored her comment.

"When is their graduation?" asked Yuki.

"Next week," replied Rin.

(I guess she's nicer in my story… Sakura made her nicer!)

"We'll be there!" exclaimed Tohru excitedly.

"Can Sakura stay out that late?" asked Haru.

"If she needs to sleep we can always go home," answered Yuki.

"Don't ruin the surprise. I know it'll mean a lot to Hiro," Rin told them.

Middle School Preparations at Sohma Main House

Kisa was dressing up in a light pink dress that cut off below her knees. A dark pink ribbon was around her waist and in her hair. She smiled and grabbed her red graduation gown. (I don't know the color but what ever.)

In his house Hiro was tying his red tie. He had a black suit on him. He smoothed his hair grabbed his gown and left his room. Kisa arrived at his house and they headed to middle school with their parents.

Yuki and Tohru's

Tohru was wearing a dark blue dress with sakura blossoms on it. A light pink ribbon was tied at her waist and in her hair. She was in the nursery putting the yellow dress on Sakura. (you know the one from Ayame with the sakura blossoms and wings on the back?) Yuki entered the room with his dark blue suit and tie. They left the house and picked up Kagura, Kyo and Shigure.

Kagura had a pale green dress on with a dark green border. Kyo had a black suit with a green tie. He nodded at Yuki as he entered the passenger seat. Tohru sat in the back with Sakura, Kagura and Shigure. Shigure was wearing Hatori's grey suit. Which he obviously borrowed without asking.

Middle School

Kisa and Hiro had taken their seats near the end side by side. The rest of the Sohmas sat in the audience holding cameras and flowers.

"Sohma, Hiro!" called the principle.

Hiro got out of his seat and walked up to the stage. The Sohmas all stood and clapped, cheered while taking pictures. Several other girls also cheered and took pictures. He smiled shaking the principle's hand and got off of the stage holding his diploma.

"Sohma, Kisa!" called the principle.

Kisa shyly stood and made her way to the stage. The Sohmas stayed standing clapping and cheering taking many pictures. She timidly shook the principle's hand and walked off the stage. She started to walk back to her seat when a girl stuck out her foot and tripped Kisa. She dropped to the ground. She embarrassedly picked up her diploma and tried to get up. She winced and sat back down. Little did she know Hiro was waiting for her, holding out his hand to help her up.

Kisa bashfully took his hand and he pulled her up. They walked back to their seats hand in hand with sweet smiles on their faces. Haru smiled and zoomed in on his digital camera taking a picture of the young couple.

"That reminds me, Shigure, I want that camera back," ordered Yuki holding his hand out to Shigure.

"What camera?" asked Shigure in mock confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about so just give it to me," replied Yuki.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you want pictures of Tohru take them yourself," teased Shigure.

Yuki yanked on his earlobe pulling his head down to the armrest.

"So cruel Yuki-kun!" cried Shigure.

"Stop making up lies and give me the camera," commanded Yuki.

Shigure handed over the small camera and Yuki let go of his ear that had become red and swollen.

At the end of the ceremony they all met at the entrance.

"Onee-chan!" cried Kisa as she ran towards Tohru.

"Kisa!" exclaimed Tohru as she embraced the small girl.

(Kagura is holding Sakura.)

_"That stupid woman is still hogging Kisa all to herself!" _Hiro thought angrily.

Everyone made their way back to the Sohma main house for the surprise party. Hatori who was driving Hiro and Kisa drove slowly giving the others time to hide.

"Hatori, could you drive any slower? It's taking forever to get there," complained Hiro.

"Hiro!" scolded Kisa.

"It's not my fault if we get hit by a car that is mad at us for driving so slow. You know it is against the law to be driving this slow," replied Hiro.

"If you know so much why don't you drive?" asked Kyo.

(Sitting here because he doesn't want to hid)

"If I drive and we get stopped by the police would you take responsibility?" Hiro asked back with a smirk.

"Why you little BRAT! Don't talk back to people older to you!" yelled Kyo.

"Oh, you're older then me? I could never tell since you act like you're my age," responded Hiro.

Kyo angrily stayed silent as they pulled into the driveway. They all got out of the car and headed towards Hiro's house. Hiro opened the door to a dark house.

"Geesh! The least they could do was turn on the lights!" complained Hiro heading over to the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

HAHA! The end! Your fault for not reviewing! Sorry for those who did review!

Preview:

_Hiro handed Kisa a small velvet box…….._

I know this is a Tohru x Yuki fic but I can't help but include this little love scene between Hiro and Kisa. They are such a cute couple! Well if you don't I don't care! Muahahahaha! There will be some sweet words said by the prince don't worry!


	7. Tears

Hello it's me! I don't own Fruits Basket! Thanks for all the reviews! Yeah… A few days ago I was reading To Love Again for the first time and it's kinda jumpy…. I'll have to rewrite it…. Later after I write all the other stories I want to write! I hope this one isn't too jumpy, maybe I should read this… Actually it's not that bad just in the first several chapters… MUST FIX! Yeah, I have perfection problems….

Continued…

"SURPRISE!" cried the Sohma family jumping out from their hiding places.

Hiro and Kisa gasped happily. Hatori smiled and gently pushed them in closing the door. Kisa grinned and ran over to hug Tohru and Sakura.

"Congratulations!" cried Tohru embracing Kisa.

"Thank you!" replied Kisa joyfully.

"Yeah Congratulations," Haru told Hiro.

"What ever, it's not like we won a million dollars," responded Hiro jealously.

"Hiro, you don't need to be jealous of Tohru, Kisa will always love you more then anyone," Kagura told the little boy patting him on his head.

Hiro brushed her hands away and walked to the couch taking a seat. He held his chin in his hands pouting silently.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kagura.

"I don't know he's not usually like this," responded Haru.

"Oh well at least Kisa's happy!" exclaimed Momiji.

Everyone had their own little conversations. Each taking time to congratulate Kisa and Hiro. Kisa noticed Hiro sitting by himself. He pushed everyone away who tried to talk to him. She walked over to the little boy and sat with him on the couch.

"What's wrong Hiro?" asked Kisa worriedly.

"Nothing," remarked Hiro coldly.

Kisa was quiet but looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Kisa! I didn't mean it that way…." Apologized Hiro regretfully.

Kisa smiled and responded, "It's okay Hiro, you don't need to apologize… I'm just glad you're happy!"

Hiro blushed but didn't say anything. Kisa got up to go say goodbye to Tohru and Yuki. Sakura was crying and fussing. They decided to go home to put the little girl to bed. Kisa gave Tohru a goodbye hug. Yuki smiled and waved to the rest of the family.

"Goodbye!" cried the family.

"See you later!" called Tohru and Yuki.

Outside

Yuki opened the door for Tohru and helped her strap Sakura in her baby seat. Yuki shut the door behind him and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hiro and Kisa are very cute together don't you think?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah, I hope he can tell her how he feels one day…" replied Yuki hopefully.

Tohru smiled as they drove home. In a few minutes they reached their house. Tohru picked up the sleeping Sakura and carried her to her nursery and put her in her crib. Tohru and Yuki exhaustedly collapsed in bed and fell asleep. (Don't be perverted! Nothing happened! LOL!)

Sohma Main House

Hiro tapped Kisa's shoulder lightly.

"Yes? What do you want Hiro?" asked Kisa sweetly.

"Can you come with me outside?" asked Hiro quietly.

"Sure…" replied Kisa as she followed him out the back door.

It was chilly outside. Hiro stood there silent for a few minutes. Kisa didn't say anything, just waiting for him to say something.

"Kisa—," started Hiro nervously.

Kisa smiled warmly encouraging him to go on.

"Kisa I—I – I lo- I love you!" exclaimed Hiro embarrassedly.

Kisa looked shocked but remained silent. Hiro reached into his pocket and handed Kisa a small velvet box. Her eyes widened.

"Hiro! You didn't need to get me a gift! I didn't get you anything!" cried Kisa handing the box back to him.

Hiro put the box back into her hand and squeezed her hand shut. He smiled kissed her cheek and started to walk away. Kisa stared at the box in her hand slowly opening it. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with 14 charms. A rat, cow, horse tiger, sheep, rooster, dog, seahorse, snake, cat, boar, monkey, rabbit and a rice ball. She smiled as she slipped on the bracelet. She ran after the little boy.

"Hiro wait!" called Kisa.

Hiro turned around shocked to see Kisa running after him. She embraced the shocked little boy. She grinned and happily took Hiro's hand in hers.

"I love you too," replied Kisa joyfully.

Hiro beamed picking Kisa up in his arms and spun around in circles. (Yes Hiro is bigger then Kisa! A lot bigger now!) He tiredly put Kisa down and collapsed on the ground happily. He pulled Kisa down next to him. They watched the stars hand in hand until Haru came to get them.

"So that's where you both were. The party is over. It's time to go," Haru told them.

"Okay…" replied Kisa getting up.

"Hiro stayed silent but was obviously happy. Haru smirked but didn't comment. They all headed inside. Kisa went with her mom to go home after the rest of the Sohmas left.

(Grin I love Hiro and Kisa!)

…. Outside…. Somewhere…..

"Rin! Wait!" called Haru running to the long haired girl.

Rin ignored him and kept walking. Haru caught up with her and grabbed her hands turning her to face him.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" asked Haru breathlessly.

"Because I didn't want to!" snapped Rin as she pulled her hands away from Haru.

She sharply turned around and continued walking.

"Rin!" cried Haru following her.

She stopped and fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Rin! Are you okay?" exclaimed Haru dropping down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine!" retorted Rin slapping away Haru's arm.

"Rin, what's wrong?" asked Haru.

"Nothing!" yelled Rin as she got up shakily.

She wobbled over to some bushes and puked. Haru held her hair away from her face as he patted her back gently. Rin smacked his hands away.

"Get away from me!" shrieked Rin.

Haru backed away telling her, "Okay, I'll leave you alone. But I hope you tell me what's wrong, one day."

Rin started to cry, kneeling on the ground her hands covering her red face. Haru sat down beside her, his arm around her shoulder, pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder.

I'll always be right there by Michelle Branch… ( I don't own the song)

_When you're all alone,  
And you need a light,  
Someone to guide you through the night,  
Just remember that I am here,  
To hold you close and dry your tears._

Haru held her until she stopped crying.

_Oh-ooh  
And just when you thought you were falling,  
But you know I'll always be right there.  
When you're all alone,  
And you need a friend,  
Someone to help you to the end,  
When you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all_.

He lovingly stroked her hair and held her hand in his.

_Oh-oh  
Just when you thought you were losing,  
But you know I'll always be right there.  
I'll be there through the good times,   
And the bad,  
And we'll be there for each other,  
You're the best friend I ever had._

"Haru, I- I have leukemia," whispered Rin.

"What!" asked Haru confused.

"Cancer… I have a cancer, called leukemia," wept Rin.

"How could this be…?" murmured Haru.

Rin continued to sob as Haru hugged her.

"Don't worry Rin. I'll always be right here, with you. You won't be alone again…" comforted Haru.

_Oh-oooh  
And just when you thought you were falling,  
But you know I'll always be right there.  
Oh-oooh whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there.  
I'll always be right there..._

Rin eventually stopped crying. They sat together on the grass.

"Haru, don't do this to yourself…" Rin told him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haru.

"Go on with your life… Don't stay with me… You are healthy and young… I only have a limited time," replied Rin sadly.

"Rin, don't be silly. I could never leave you to face this alone. I love you," responded Haru.

"Haru…" sighed Rin.

"When did you find out about this?" asked Haru.

"… A couple of weeks ago…" answered Rin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Haru.

"I didn't want you to worry…" replied Rin before she fainted.

"Rin! Rin!" screamed Haru.

He carried her to Hatori's office. Hatori looked briefly at Rin and motioned Haru to follow him. Haru placed Rin on the couch. (The famous couch for patients! LOL! Yes. I'm evil…. Poor Haru! Tear tear… FYI I decided to be nice… HINT HINT)

"Hatori, you knew about her cancer, didn't you?" asked Haru.

Hatori was silent but nodded as he took out an IV.

"Shouldn't we bring her to a hospital?" asked Haru.

"We can't. She might turn into a horse," replied Hatori as he inserted the IV.

"What are you going to do?" asked Haru.

"What a doctor does. I'll give her medications to try to get her better, but there is no cure for leukemia," answered Hatori.

Haru collapsed in a chair as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Morning

When Haru came back Rin was awake. She was very pale. Rin looked shocked to see Haru. Hatori had brought in a bed for Rin. Haru pulled up a chair to her bed.

"Haru, please don't come visit me…" Rin told him.

"Why? I want to be close to you." Haru told her.

"Chemotherapy is ruining me… It's making me puke and my hair is falling out," cried Rin as she ran her hand through her hair causing a few strands to fall out.

"I'm going to look so ugly," gasped Rin.

"You could never be ugly. I don't care if you're bald or fat. I'll still love you," Haru replied grasping her hands.

A tear rolled down Rin's cheek as Haru asked her, "Will you let me visit you?"

She nodded as he wiped away her tears.

(Are you going to cry? I know I am… not really… So sad!)

Yuki and Tohru's

Yuki had gotten up early and turned off Tohru's alarm clock. He wanted to cook breakfast for her for once. Yuki took out the cook book and flipped through looking for the perfect breakfast.

"Ah, perfect! Pancakes!" cried Yuki looking at the instructions.

He pulled out all the ingredients and materials. Mixing and stirring the batter making a large mess in the kitchen. He turned on the stove and attempted to cook them. By the time Yuki got an acceptable stake of pancakes the trash can was filled with burnt ones. He wiped the counter and carried a tray up to their room. He fumbled with the door knob and snuck in quietly.

"Tohru…" called Yuki softly.

Tohru's eyes fluttered open. She sat upright and stared at Yuki.

"Good morning!" greeted Yuki.

"What are you doing up so early" asked Tohru.

He held the tray in front of her and smiled, "Breakfast."

"You made this for me?" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"Anything for my princess," replied Yuki.

Tohru blushed as Yuki told her to eat. She picked up the fork and took a bite.

"How is it?" asked Yuki.

"It's really good! Try some!" Tohru told Yuki cutting a little piece off and putting it in Yuki's mouth.

Yuki cautiously chewed and nodded.

"It's okay… You don't have to finish it," commented Yuki.

Tohru smiled and finished the whole plate.

"Tohru, I love you but you didn't need to eat the whole thing," replied Yuki.

"I love you too and it really was delicious!" responded Tohru.

"I'll go wash the dishes," said Yuki.

"I'll wash them, you already did so much!" protested Tohru.

"Princesses don't wash dishes," Yuki told her simply as he left the room.

The end!

Remember to review! Or you'll regret it when I get to you! Hehe Muahahaha!

Preview:

_Yuki panicked rereading the letter several times._


	8. Peace And Quiet

Yo everybody! I don't own Fruits Basket. If I was I wouldn't be writing FanFics! I think that's self explanatory but what ever. Thanks for those of you who reviewed! If you aren't reviewing well then tsk tsk shame on you! Anyways on with the story!

Telephone

Haru: "Yuki, did you ever know that Rin had cancer?"

Yuki: "She does!"

Haru: "Yep, you're the first person I told and she didn't tell me about it until yesterday when she was really sick,"

Yuki: "How is she?"

Haru: "I'm not sure… She doesn't look too well but she's alive."

Yuki: "How are you?"

Haru: "Honestly not so good… What if she dies?"

Yuki: "Don't get yourself too down. I'm sure Hatori is taking good care of her."

Haru: "He better be!"

"Yuki? Where are you?" called Tohru.

Yuki: "I have to go but we'll come and visit you later."

Haru: "Okay, see you then…"

They hung up.

Tohru entered the living room asking, "Who were you talking to?"

"Haru… He was telling me that Rin has ca- cancer," choked Yuki still not believing it.

"What! Isuzu-san has cancer!" exclaimed Tohru.

"I know… I couldn't believe it either…" replied Yuki softly.

"Ho- How is she?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"Alive… but not so well… We have to visit her later," Yuki told Tohru.

"We should," agreed Tohru with a concerned face.

After eating a quick breakfast they got Sakura ready and drove to the Sohma Main House. Yuki led Tohru to Hatori's place, they knocked softly and Haru let them in.

"Hey Yuki, Tohru, Sakura, Hatori isn't in right now, but come on in," greeted Haru with a weak smile.

"Hatsuharu-san, how are you?" asked Tohru politely.

"Okay…" replied Haru.

Yuki smiled faintly patting Haru on the back as they walked in. Rin was in the bathroom puking when they entered. She weakly returned, frowning when she saw them. Her face was ghostly pale, her eyes were dull and her hair was extremely thin.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked as Haru helped her into bed.

"We're here to visit…" responded Yuki.

"I don't need visitors!" snapped Rin before she started coughing.

Haru sat on her bed gently patting her back until she calmed down and stopped coughing.

"Isuzu-san, are you okay?" exclaimed Tohru worriedly.

"Does it look like I'm okay? The medicine that's supposed to help me is slowly killing me," Rin told them solemnly.

"Rin…" whispered Haru sadly.

"What! It's the truth!" cried Rin.

Her face turned a sickish green and she dashed off to the bathroom again puking.

"It doesn't look like it's going so well…" commented Yuki sadly.

"Doesn't look like it but Hatori said that the chemotherapy was really helping. He says that there is a good chance that she will be able to leave his office and go home," replied Haru hopefully.

"Her stubbornness seems to be a good thing in this situation," Yuki said with a half smile.

Rin shakily climbed back into bed refusing help from anyone.

"Isuzu-san, are you hungry? I can go make you something to eat," offered Tohru.

"No I don't need your food," refused Rin coldly.

"She hasn't been able to keep anything down for a while," explained Haru.

Rin glared at Haru angrily, too weak to do anything else. Sakura held her little hands out to Rin, shrieking happily. Tohru held out Sakura to Rin and put her in Rin's arms. Rin slightly smiled at the little girl who giggled and held onto Rin's thin fingers.

The door creaked open as Hatori stepped in. He was obviously surprised to see all of them.

"Hello Hatori-san!" greeted Tohru happily.

Hatori nodded as he took off his jacket and tie.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be back until dinner time," Haru told him.

"I was worried that you wouldn't be giving Rin time to rest. You all should return tomorrow or some other day when she feels a little better. She needs some peace and quiet now," Hatori replied.

Tohru smiled as Rin handed Sakura back. Tohru waved as she and Yuki headed out the door. Haru lingered and kissed Rin's cheek.

"I'll be back later. Rest and be better when I'm back. I want to see you smile again," Haru whispered into her eat.

She faintly blushed as he left.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me…" Hatori told her before he left.

Rin tiredly rested her head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Yuki and Tohru's

"Tohru, what are you doing?" asked Yuki from the living room.

"Making jelly for Isuzu-san," replied Tohru from the kitchen.

"Jelly?"

"Yep, it's her favorite. Maybe she'll be able to eat this…" responded Tohru.

(I know that's true cuz they say that later on…)

_"That's so like Tohru… Doing as much as she can to help Rin, by remembering all those little things… How sweet! She is truly an angel…" _Yuki thought with a smile.

Dinner

"When do you want to visit Rin again, to give her the jelly?" asked Yuki.

"Soon… It seems to make her happy to see Sakura," replied Tohru.

Sakura squealed happily from hearing her name. She dug her little hands into her small bowl of rice, squeezing her hands together. She laughed and stuck her hands into her mouth.

"Sakura, food is for eating not playing with," Tohru told Sakura with a smile.

Yuki wiped her rice covered mouth and handed her, her bottle. She happily grabbed the bottle and drank thirstily. She swallowed and let out a small burp after putting the bottle down. She yawned as her eyes started to droop.

"It looks like my little buhite bara is tired. (white rose… Yuki's nickname for Sakura)" laughed Yuki.

Tohru yawned too as she picked up Sakura.

"Looks like you are sleepy too my aka bara," laughed Yuki. (red rose… Yuki's other nickname for Tohru besides princess)

Tohru nodded. Yuki smiled coming up from behind her and picking them both up. Tohru looked surprised and stared at Yuki who laughed as he started to climb up the stairs.

"Yuki… Two people are too heavy!" exclaimed Tohru.

"No… Sakura is still a baby and you are too tiny to weigh much…" replied Yuki.

Tohru blushed as they arrived at the top of the stairs. Yuki walked into the nursery, releasing Tohru back onto her feet so she could tuck Sakura in. She smiled after kissing Sakura goodnight.

"Goodnight my buhite bara," whispered Yuki after kissing Sakura's cheek.

Tohru turned off the light as Yuki neared the door. The moonlight cast a soft glow on Sakura's sleeping face, making her appear angelic. Yuki grinned as he looked at Sakura once more before he closed the door. Yuki picked Tohru up again and carried her to their room. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in like a small child.

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Goodnight my aka bara."

Tohru grabbed his hand and smiled as her eyes closed. Her grip loosened as she fell asleep. Yuki pulled his hand free.

"Sweet dreams princess…" sighed Yuki.

Morning

Yuki sat on the floor of the nursery dressing Sakura in the little horse dress from Rin. Tohru was in the kitchen packing up the jelly. He put little white dress shoes over her frilly socks and wrapped her in the light pink blanket. And climbed down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" asked Yuki stepping into the kitchen.

"Um... yeah… why don't you go put Sakura into the car and I'll be there in a few minutes," suggested Tohru.

"Okay… Do you need any help?" offered Yuki.

"No thank you… Just put her in the car," Tohru told him.

"Okay," replied Yuki before he left for the garage.

He opened the car door and buckled her into her car seat.

"Are you ready to see your aunt Rin?" Yuki asked Sakura.

She giggled smiled happily. (Her personality is so like Tohru's but she'll be so much smarter!) They climbed into the car as soon as Tohru arrived and drove down the familiar road to the Sohma Main House. When they knocked this time Hatori opened the door with his finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry but Rin is asleep right now... No visitors today, I'm sorry," Hatori told them.

"Oh… can you give this to Isuzu-san when she wakes up?" asked Tohru holding the bag of jelly.

Hatori nodded and took the bag before he closed the door.

"Oh well. I'm sure Rin is doing great. We can come back some other day," Yuki told Tohru.

"Yes we can! But now we have the whole day with nothing to do….." replied Tohru.

"I'm sure we can find something to do," responded Yuki cheerfully heading back to the car.

"Maybe we can have a dinner for Shigure, Hatsuharu, Kyo and Kagura! It would help keep Rin off of his mind!" offered Tohru.

"Good idea. We could go get Haru now," suggested Yuki.

"Okay…" replied Tohru.

They headed to Haru's house to be told that he wasn't home at the moment.

"Where could Haru be?" asked Yuki.

"Well he's not with Hatori or Rin so maybe he's with Momiji," replied Tohru.

"With Momiji what?" asked Momiji jumping out from nowhere.

Tohru shrieked but relaxed when she realized it was Momiji.

"Nothing, we were just wondering if Haru was with you," answered Yuki.

"Nope! I haven't seen Haru for a while…" responded Momiji.

"Seen Haru what?" asked Haru coming out from nowhere.

Tohru screamed and jumped.

"Maybe I should hold Sakura…" offered Yuki.

Tohru nodded gasping for air as she handed Sakura to Yuki.

"Haru! Where were you? We were just looking for you!" exclaimed Momiji.

"I was around….. What did you need me for?" asked Haru.

"We were wondering if you could come over for dinner tonight," explained Tohru.

"Sure……. I'm free tonight," replied Haru.

"Me too! Me too! Can I come?" asked Momiji.

"You can, but we're going to go now, so you guys can either come with us now or come over later," Yuki told them.

"We'll come with you now," replied Haru.

Tohru nodded as they all headed to their car. They arrived at the house shortly. Tohru ran of to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Yuki went to the nursery to put Sakura back into bed. (I know it doesn't seem like she was up for a while but she was!)

"Anything you need us to do?" Yuki asked Tohru as he returned to the kitchen.

"Um… You can go over to Shigure's and get them…" suggested Tohru.

"Okay! We all will go!" cried Momiji happily.

Haru smiled and agreed to go.

"Okay, we'll be back in about an hour," Yuki told her.

"Okay, bye! Have fun!" called Tohru.

They waved as they headed out the door.

_"Well I guess I should go get dinner prepared!" _

Tohru went over to the cabinets to grab some bowls when she felt someone cover her eyes and mouth holding her down. She tried to scream but couldn't. With the lack of oxygen she blacked out dropping all of the bowls.

Shigure's

"Dinner….. I guess we can make it…" answered Shigure.

"I'll go as long as you don't invite Kagura! She's driving me nuts these days!" cried Kyo.

They all headed back to Yuki and Tohru's home. Chatting and strolling there calmly. They entered the silent room.

"Tohru?" called Yuki.

No answer…. Yuki ran up to the nursery flinging the door open. The crib was empty. There was a note pinned to the wall. Yuki panicked rereading the note several times………

The end! Muahahahahahhaha!

Go cliffies! Remember to review!

Preview:

_"How could you let this happen you stupid rat!" _

(kinda random but can I refer to you all as my Onee-chan? Please you are all like older then me! I always wanted to call someone Onee-chan! But if you are a guy I apologize but I don't think that guys would read this… But If you are tell me and I will say sorry. Any you will be my Ni-san! Even If you are younger then me I bet I'm still shorter! I'm just 5 feet! Exactly!)


	9. Alone

Yo everybody! How r u all! I don't own Fruits Basket! But maybe I'll become a manga writer when I grow up… But I also want to be a doctor… Hmmmm… I'll be a doctor by day and manga artist by night! Let's see what I become in 10 years…

Continued….

_Revenge is sweet, isn't it Yuki?_

_Missing anybody?_

_Don't worry, they are both perfectly fine…_

_Just safely out of your evilness!_

_Answer my call later alone if you ever want to see them again!_

_ -Your worst nightmare _

Yuki clutched the note in his hand trembling.

_"This can't be happening! How could I let this happen!" _thought Yukiangrily.

Haru, Kyo and Momiji soon appeared in the nursery.

"What happened, Yuki?" asked Haru worriedly.

Yuki didn't respond but ran out of the room dropping the note onto the floor, searching the whole house for a hint or clue.

"Yuki? What's that on the floor?" asked Momiji.

Haru grabbed the note off of the floor and read it silently. Kyo and Momiji looked over his shoulder and read the note with him. Their eyes widened.

"What!" they all cried dropping the note.

They all ran downstairs to see Yuki putting on his coat to go search outside.

"Yuki, stop. There's no point in searching… The kidnapper is long gone…" commanded Haru.

"How could you let this happen you stupid rat!" yelled Kyo angrily.

"Does it look like I wanted this to happen?" Yuki screamed back suddenly getting angry and grabbing Kyo by the collar.

He dropped Kyo and angrily kicked the wall, leaving a hole. He collapsed to the floor on his knees angrily with his hands tangled in his hair.

"Don't worry Yuki, we'll get Tohru and Sakura back," comforted Haru.

"How could I let this happen? What kind of person am I? Letting them both get taken away like that… This is my entire fault…" asked Yuki sadly.

"Cause you're a moron! How could you let Tohru get taken like that? And you say you love her! You deserve to die!" shouted Kyo.

"Yes… I don't deserve to live……. I'm such a horrible person…" replied Yuki as tears filled his eyes.

"Shut up Kyo! It's not your fault Yuki. We all went. Anyone of us could have offered to stay. She knows you love her and would have never let this happen to her," whispered Haru with his arm over Yuki's shoulder.

"And if you died it would just cause Tohru more pain," encouraged Momiji.

Yuki looked up at them miserably.

"What could they want with Tohru?" choked Yuki.

"I don't know but it sounds like revenge…" mumbled Haru.

Yuki stared hopelessly out the window.

"What can we do?" asked Momiji.

"Wait for the phone call…"

Later on tonight….

Yuki laid on his bed thinking about Tohru and started to cry again. His eyes were already red and swollen from crying earlier.

_"Why did this have to happen to her? She didn't do anything wrong! This is all my fault! Can she ever forgive me?" _Yuki thought as he cried.

Kitchen

"I don't think we should leave Yuki alone tonight," Haru told them.

"Me either… He doesn't seem so well…" agreed Momiji.

"Who cares about that stupid rat! He's nineteen years old! I think he can take care of himself!" yelled Kyo.

"How would you feel if Kagura got kidnapped?" asked Haru half teasing and half serious.

"Like I would care!" lied Kyo angrily.

"If you didn't why did you stay here?" teased Momiji.

"Why you!" shouted Kyo.

"We're not here to fight we are discussing who'll stay with Yuki," Haru told them both sternly.

"I can't stay tonight…" replied Momiji sadly.

"Like I would want to stay with that damn rat!" cried Kyo.

"I'll stay," responded Haru.

"Are you sure?" asked Momiji.

"Of course, he was my first love…" Haru told them.

"What about your current love?" asked Kyo.

"Rin would be bothered if I visited her this much. I can give her a break…" answered Haru.

"Okay then…. Call us if you need help…" Momiji responded.

"I will…. I'll see you guys later…" replied Haru.

"We'll be back tomorrow!" declared Momiji.

"Who said I was coming back tomorrow? Stop making decisions for me!" yelled Kyo.

"Bye Haru!" waved Momiji ignoring Kyo who followed him out the door.

_"I guess I'll go check on Yuki…" _Haru thought as he turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

He knocked softly on Yuki's door. There was no answer so Haru opened the door quietly stepping into Yuki and Tohru's room. Yuki's feet were dangling off the bed but he was sleeping soundly.

_"Poor Yuki, he cried himself to sleep…"_ thought Haru as he put Yuki's feet on the bed.

Haru covered Yuki with the blanket and silently walked to the door.

"Tohru…." Yuki mumbled in his sleep.

Haru turned around and looked at Yuki once more sadly as he closed the door on his way out.

(Sorry if Yuki seems wimpy in this chap…. How would you fell if your love was kidnapped?)

Plane to ? (find out later!)

Tohru stirred slowly regaining consciousness. Her head throbbed painfully. She opened her eyes and realized that she was blindfolded. She tried to scream but her mouth was tapped shut.

"So you finally woke…" a familiar voice said.

He untied the blind fold slowly.

"Here hold her! She's been crying for hours already!" commanded the voice roughly handing Sakura to Tohru.

She stared at the familiar face shocked as she took Sakura into her arms. She felt dizzy and had a headache. She put Sakura down beside her as she fainted again.

The teenage boy looked back and sighed taking the crying Sakura back into his arms. He angrily put her back into a car seat causing her to cry even louder.

"Shut up!" the boy cried.

"Are we there yet?" the boy impatiently asked his driver.

"Almost sir! Only an hour to go!" replied the driver.

"Damn it! I can't take this anymore!" the boy screamed.

(Can you guess who this is?)

Hatori's

Rin awoke slowly looking around the room. Haru was nowhere in sight.

_"Where is he?"_

She felt a tight pain in her chest as she thought about Haru.

_"What is this feeling? Why? I don't want to love him anymore… All I'll do is cause him pain, but I still want to see him….."_

"What's wrong Rin?" asked Momiji popping out from nowhere.

"Where did you come from!" gasped Rin surprised.

"I was waiting for you to wake up!" replied Momiji with a smile.

"What do you want?" Rin asked coldly.

"I just didn't want you to worry about Haru! He's with Yuki!" answered Momiji.

"With Yuki? Why? Can't he take care of himself? He has a wife too…" asked Rin confusedly.

"Oh, I guess we didn't tell everyone… Tohru… she got—got kidna—taken away…" whispered Momiji sadly.

"What!" cried Rin.

"I don't know but she's missing… There was a note telling Yuki to wait for a phone call…" replied Momiji.

"Haru… that idiot… always putting others before him…" mumbled Rin as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't worry Rin! We'll get Yuki back! Just get better!" Momiji exclaimed happily.

Rin nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I have to go now… To go check on Yuki," announced Momiji.

"Okay… Tell that idiot to be careful…" Rin told Momiji.

"I will," replied Momiji before he ran out of the house.

Yuki and Tohru's

Momiji arrived there shortly, ringing the door bell. An exhausted looking Haru opened the door. A lot of noise could be heard in the background.

"What's going on Haru?" Momiji asked as he stepped in.

"Ayame…" Haru mumbled as he shook his head.

Haru lead Momiji to the kitchen where ten cops were dusting the kitchen for fingerprints. Others were taking notes and observing the scene. Ayame was sitting on a chair barking orders.

"Aya? What's going on?" asked Momiji.

"Oh! Momiji! What does it look like? We are trying to figure out who the kidnapper is!" replied Ayame.

"You are never going to figure out who he is… You have to wait for the phone call…" mumbled Haru

"Be a little positive!" cried Ayame.

"You've been here since seven in the morning. It's ten! I think I have a right to give up…" replied Haru as he tiredly lay on the couch.

"Where's Yuki?" asked Momiji.

"We don't know. He wasn't in his bed this morning," replied Haru rather calmly.

"We really should send some people out to search for him. What if he commits suicide?" asked Ayame.

"Yuki wouldn't kill himself. He'll be back when he's ready," replied Haru.

"Haru's right…" agreed Momiji.

Yuki wandered around the secret base aimlessly thinking.

_"Where could Tohru and Sakura be?"_

_"Are they okay? Healthy? Hurt?"_

_"What does this person want?"_

_"Who could the person be?"_

Yuki hardly slept last night. His head was filled with thoughts and questions. He needed some space to think so he left to his secret base early in the morning. Pacing back and forth on the soft, green grass didn't make him feel any better. He looked at his watch and sighed sadly.

_"I guess I should head back… I hope they aren't worried," _

Yuki slowly trudged back to the lonely house.

_"Without Tohru, there isn't happiness in my life. She was the reason that I could be happy but now she's gone… And my buhite bara (white rose referring to Sakura) has left me as well… I'm all alone… Again…"_

Yuki slid open the front door surprised to see cops running around.

"What's going on here?" asked Yuki looking around.

"I, your loyal and caring brother am helping find the person who has kidnapped your beloved wife!" declared Ayame proudly.

"Who let you in?" groaned Yuki.

"Don't look at me…" Haru mumbled as he came out of the living room.

"When I got here he was here!" exclaimed Momiji happily.

"Don't you think I already checked? He left no traces what so ever except for the note," replied Yuki disappointedly.

"But they are professionals!" cried Ayame hopefully.

"I don't care if they are professional or not! They don't know anything about Tohru," replied Yuki.

"Ayame… They've been here all morning… I think it's time they go home… It's eleven now," agreed Haru.

Ayame sighed as he dismissed everyone.

One week later

Haru looked exhausted as he tiredly opened the front door. Momiji popped in happily.

"Haru you don't look so well… Where's Yuki?" asked Momiji.

"Taking a bath… I'm fine…" replied Haru.

"No you're not Haru… I know you want to see Rin and she wants to see you…" Momiji told him.

Haru looked at Momiji hopelessly.

"That's why we're here!" exclaimed Kagura dragging Kyo into the house with her.

"Huh?"

"We'll stay here with Yuki-kun and you can go home. So you can see Rin!" explained Kagura.

"Who said I wanted to stay!" yelled Kyo.

"But we have to! Yuki-kun is heart broken! And Haru needs to see Rin!" pleaded Kagura.

"Why don't you stay yourself!" asked Kyo.

"But---!" cried Kagura clinging to Kyo.

"You all can go home. I don't need any of you to baby sit me. I'll be fine on my own," Yuki told them.

They all looked shocked staring at Yuki.

_"How long has he been there?" _

"Haru, you should have told me you were staying here just to watch me… You didn't need to. You could have gone home…. But I appreciate the thought," Yuki told Haru.

Haru nodded.

"Now all of you leave!" commanded Yuki pushing them out of the door.

Yuki sighed leaning against the door.

(Plumb's stranded! I don't own the song)

_You know it only breaks my heart  
To see you standing in the dark alone  
Waiting there for me to come back  
I'm too afraid to show  
If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to the sea  
And I wanna be with you  
And you wanna be with me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
And I don't wanna be  
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded  
I can only take so much  
These tears are turning me to rust  
I know you're waiting there for me to  
come back  
I'm to afraid to show_

_I miss you, I need you  
Without you, I'm stranded  
I love you so come back_

(Perfect on how Yuki wants Tohru back!)

(And How Haru and Rin want to be with each other!)

The end!

Remember to review! I didn't leave a cliffie this time so you better!

Preview:

_"Wait! Who are you! What do you want with Tohru!" _

_The phone line went dead…_


	10. Hope

Did I sound mean when I was asking for reviews? If I did I'm sorry! run around crazy like Ritsu Well anyways hello it's me! I don't own Fruits Basket! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I started a blog for this story and To Love Again

http/journals. my original

http/journals. Main House

Haru stood in front of Hatori's house nervously.

_"What if she's mad at me for not visiting?"_

Haru took a deep breath and knocked softly. The door slowly creaked open reveling a surprised Rin dressed in a black tank top and a short black skirt.

"Haru! What are you doing here!" exclaimed Rin.

"I'm visiting you… Why aren't you in bed?" asked Haru.

"Hatori said I was well enough to go back… I just have to come in for regular check ups and take medications," explained Rin with a faint smile on her face.

Haru grinned as he embraced her, "That's wonderful!"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she returned the hug with a smile.

"Rin, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Haru asked worriedly withdrawing from the hug.

"Nothing, I'm just happy…" replied Rin.

"We have to do something to celebrate. What do you want to do?" Haru told her.

Rin looked shocked as he said this.

"I don't need anything! I just want to be with you…" replied Rin shyly.

Haru smiled and leaned in to kiss Rin. She closed her eyes returning his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tohru woke up in a small, strange room. There was very little furniture… A bed, dresser, table and crib. The paint on the walls were peeling slightly and the furniture looked worn out but it was still useable.

"Sakura!" cried Tohru running over to the crib.

The little baby immediately opened her eyes from hearing her beloved mother's voice. She squealed in delight and held her hands out to Tohru. Tohru picked up the girl and cradled her in her arms.

"What did that man do to you?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"Are you talking about me?" asked the boy opening the door and stepping into the room.

Tohru gasped from shock and screamed.

"Well calm down Tohru! I won't do anything to you or your baby! I need you guys," he replied mysteriously.

"What do you want with us?" asked Tohru backing away slowly.

"I just want to get back at your husband for everything that he did to me!" he yelled angrily leaving and slamming the door on his way out.

Sakura let out a cry and started screaming.

"Hush my little darling, I won't let anybody hurt you," Tohru told Sakura as she comforted the little girl.

Sakura's breathing slowed and she stopped crying as she drifted off to sleep. Tohru walked over to her crib and put her down. She opened the curtains and stared out at all the strange buildings.

_"Where are we? I don't think we're in Japan anymore!"_ wondered Tohru.

Sohma Main House

"Kyo! Wait!" Kagura called running after Kyo.

Kyo ignored her and walked out the main gates.

"Kyo!" Kagura cried getting closer to Kyo.

She caught up with him and grabbed him by the shoulders turning him around.

"Kyo, darling what's wrong?" Kagura asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" snapped Kyo as he grabbed her hands and removed them from his shoulders.

"Kyo! Wait!" yelled Kagura.

She ran in front of him and stopped him with her hands. Kagura leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Kyo broke the kiss abruptly.

"No, we can't do this," replied Kyo backing away from Kagura.

"Why not! Akito won't do anything anymore! Why won't you love me? Why! Tell me!" wept Kagura.

Kyo stared at the pitiful looking Kagura. _"I can't tell her…"_

Kyo turned around and ran as fast as he could, away, far, far away.

"Kyo!" sobbed Kagura dropping to a sitting position on the ground.

She stayed their covering her face with her hands. She trembled as she cried. A part of her gave up on ever getting Kyo to love her back.

Yuki's front porch

Yuki sat on the step sighing as he checked his cell phone again.

He stood up angrily, "Call damn it!"

The birds around him fluttered away. Yuki sighed again, calming down and sat down again. A mop of orange hair could be seen running towards him in the distance.

"_Kyo?"_ wondered Yuki staring at the guy who was approaching quickly.

"Yuki, I need your help," Kyo gasped in between breaths.

(Okay, Kyo didn't run that far…)

"What do you want you stupid cat?" Yuki asked coldly.

"Please… I don't know what to do anymore," cried Kyo as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"_Is he really crying?" _thought Yuki as he stared at Kyo.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Kagura… All I ever do is hurt her again and again…" whispered Kyo.

Yuki looked shocked. He put on a comforting smile and scooted over offering him a seat. Kyo walked over and sat next to Yuki with his hand supporting his head. Yuki listened to his situation patiently.

"What do you think I should do?" asked Kyo miserably.

"I think if you really love her then you should go for it..." replied Yuki.

"But how…? What if she rejects me?" asked Kyo.

"If you love her then that's a chance you have to be willing to take," answered Yuki.

"Thanks…" mumbled Kyo.

"No problem…" Yuki replied.

"Damn rat…" joked Kyo.

"Stupid cat…" teased Yuki.

They both smiled…

(friendship? Or just desperate?)

Their summer break was ending. Yuki had to go back to college today as Kisa and Hiro had to start their first year at High school. Yuki nervously entered the building, feeling very lonely and sad.

_"It's not fair… Tohru should be here too…" _

"Hey Yuki!" a couple of fan girls greeted him.

Yuki weakly held up a hand and walked past them. The girls shrieked excitedly. A young, handsome, white haired, guy approached the girls.

"Do you know a guy named Yuki Sohma?" he asked them.

"Yeah… He went that way…" replied the girls nervously.

"Thanks," replied Haru slightly bowing to them.

They shrieked again.

_"What a handsome guy!"_

_"He's almost as good looking as Yuki!"_

_"Maybe he's related to Yuki!"_

Haru went down the hallway looking for Yuki. He spotted him at the end of the hallway clutching his cell phone.

"Wait! Who are you! What do you want with Tohru!" Yuki cried.

The phone line went dead.

"Damn it!" yelled Yuki as he threw his phone down the hallway.

Haru caught the phone in his hand and started to walk towards Yuki. The students stared at the two in amazement and wonder.

"Yuki, what happened?" Haru asked Yuki calmly.

"That damn guy called finally!" snapped Yuki angrily.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Haru.

"Not if he didn't tell me who he was or what he wanted," replied Yuki.

"Well, then you'll need this for the next time he calls," Haru told him handing him his cell phone.

"Thanks Haru… Sorry," responded Yuki calming down as he took his phone.

"Don't worry about it. Just be happy that I'm here to keep watch on you," Haru told him.

"Huh? Are you starting college here?" asked Yuki.

"Yep," answered Haru.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Yuki asked him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," replied Haru.

"Thanks for always looking out for me…" Yuki told Haru.

"Yeah, can I help it? You were my first love anyways," teased Haru.

All the students stared at the white haired man.

"Haru, you shouldn't say things like that in a public place!" scolded Yuki.

Haru smiled and said, "Well see you later; I don't want to be late to my first class."

"Bye…" replied Yuki before he headed to class.

_"I have to stay strong for Haru and the others… There's no need to make them worry about me… No matter how much it hurts to bear each day. I'll put on a smile for them, for Tohru and for Sakura…" _ Yuki thought.

"_I'm worried about Yuki… I am aware that he's forcing a smile for everyone so we won't worry… But it just makes us worry more… I'll keep up the act though so he'll be more at ease… If I were him I wouldn't be handling this situation as well as him… But on the inside he's probably suffering more then he lets show…" _ Haru thought.

Tohru sat on the bed bored, Sakura was asleep and no one was around. She was afraid to leave the room because she didn't know where she was. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Honda-san? Can I come in? Your lunch is ready," asked a soft woman's voice.

Tohru opened the door greeting the maid, "Hello."

"My name is Yume. Where shall I set this down?" asked the maid.

(I just love the name Yume! Yume dream)

"Anywhere is fine… Thank you," replied Tohru.

"You're welcome!" responded Yume happily setting it on the table.

"Yume-san, do you know where in Japan we are?" asked Tohru.

"Japan? We're in California!" exclaimed Yume.

"America!" gasped Tohru.

College

Yuki slowly gathered up his things from the empty classes. He didn't like to face crowds anymore. Without Tohru he had no courage. All he felt now was fear and worry.

_"I can't let Haru worry either, staying several minutes behind helps me avoid him… It's getting harder to keep a smile on my face when I feel so miserable inside…" _

He left the classroom, walking towards the exit. His phone rang. Yuki immediately picked it up.

"Hello!" exclaimed Yuki impatiently.

"Why hello there Yuki. You should try to be a little nicer I mean if you want to see your wife again."

"What do you want with her!" asked Yuki angrily.

"It's not her or your daughter I want, more like revenge on you."

"What did I ever do to you? I don't even know who you are?"

"What did you do to me! You humiliated me! More then once! You made everyone laugh at me! You even stole my girlfriend's heart!"

"Charlie Chihiro?" Yuki whispered into the phone.

"Well it took you long enough…" Charlie replied before he hung up.

"Damn it! He hung up again!" Yuki cried as he punched the wall.

A girl walking by gasped when she saw him punch the wall.

"Are you okay?" asked the blonde girl.

"I'm fine," mumbled Yuki coldly.

"No you're not, you're bleeding!" she argued.

"It's nothing…" Yuki told her.

"Come on, at least let me bandage your wound!" replied the girl dragging him to the nurse's office.

She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She turned on the light and rummaged through the drawers until she found some bandages.

"Are we supposed to be in here?" asked Yuki.

"My mother is the nurse here so it doesn't matter, now sit down," explained the blonde girl.

Yuki took a seat. She rubbed some alcohol on his wound.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No…" replied Yuki.

_"No pain can compare to the ache my heart is feeling…"_

Christy wound the bandage around his wound tightly and tied it.

"Done, and by the way my name's Christy," announced Christy.

"Thanks…" responded Yuki.

"You are Yuki Sohma, right?" asked Christy following Yuki out of the office.

"Yes, why?" answered Yuki.

"No reason, you're just really popular around here. Like every girl wants to date you…. But the name Yuki Sohma does sound familiar…" replied Christy.

Yuki nodded.

"I can't help but wonder… I'm sorry for eavesdropping but was that my brother who you were just talking to on the phone?" Christy asked nervously.

"Your brother?" Yuki asked her.

"Yes, my brother, Charlie Chihiro. My name's Christy Chihiro. I'm Charlie's younger sister, he's one year older then me," explained Christy.

"You are Charlie's sister!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Yes, I thought I heard you say his name earlier…" Christy told Yuki.

"I was talking to him… Do you know where he is?" asked Yuki excitedly.

"No… I'm sorry… He's been missing…" replied Christy sadly.

Yuki sighed disappointedly.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Christy.

"So he didn't tell any of you?" Yuki asked her.

She shook her head.

"He kidnapped my wife, Tohru and my daughter, Sakura Tsubasa," replied Yuki angrily.

"He did what!" cried the girl.

"He kidnapped them… He said for revenge for humiliating him in high school…" replied Yuki sadly.

"I'm sorry for what my brother did… He did talk about getting revenge at Yuki Sohma…. But I didn't take him seriously… I'm so sorry," apologized the girl.

"You did nothing wrong… I just have to find out where he's hiding…" Yuki told her.

"I'll help you in any way I can!" offered Christy.

Yuki looked shocked.

"Please let me help you… I feel ashamed of what my brother did…" begged Christy.

"Okay, but I really have no idea where to start…" agreed Yuki.

"We could start by searching his room for clues… I could also talk to you about what he's more likely to do…" suggested Christy.

"Thank you," Yuki told her.

Christy blushed mumbling, "It's no problem… How about you come over tomorrow?"

"Sure…" replied Yuki.

Christy pulled out a pen and note book writing down an address and handing it to Yuki.

"See you then," Christy told him.

"Okay… bye…" responded Yuki.

_"Maybe she can really help me find Tohru and Sakura… But she can also be helping Charlie... Though she seems innocent enough… I guess I'll have to trust her…" _Yuki thought hopefully.

The end of chapter 10!

I hope you like this story as much as my first one! Please review!

Preview:

_Yuki and Christy rummaged through Charlie's drawers and things._

_"Did you find anything?"_

_"What about this!"_


	11. A Clue

Hey everyone! I don't own Fruits Basket! So I hope you all like this story so far! Thank you all for all the reviews! So I have one thing to say to all of you:

Yuki rocks! I'm a Yuki fan Itsumo! (Always)

Yeah that was all… By the way note I said one thing not one word… About your reviews… Why are you all accusing me of pairing Yuki with Christy? Would I ever do that? Smiling innocently You'll just have to wait and find out if I'm truly evil or just slightly! All I have to say is have faith in your fellow Yuki fan and Yukchi hater!

Yuki gathered up his things quickly after school today leaving the classroom in a hurry. He was very anxious about meeting Christy today. Haru saw Yuki rush by him.

_"That's weird he usually stays in the classroom for a while… I think he is avoiding me…" _Haru thought as he ran after Yuki.

"Yuki! Wait!" called Haru.

Yuki turned around and stopped impatiently waiting for his cousin to catch up with him.

"What do you need Haru?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing really, but where are you going in such a hurry?" Haru asked.

"I have to meet someone after school, is that all? Well I'll see you later then!" replied Yuki before he left.

_"I guess if he keeps busy it's better for him," _Haru thought as he watched him leave the building in a hurry.

Yuki pulled the address out of his pocket.

164 Kusabana street (Kusabana flower)

_"That should be around here…"_ Yuki thought looking around at street signs.

He saw Kusabana street a few blocks down and turned in. He walked into the narrow street and looked for Christy's house. He saw 164 a couple houses down. It was a pretty big house. He rang the door bell and waited patiently by the door. A thin woman with short black hair opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" greeted the lady.

_"What a handsome young man!"_

"Yes, is this the Chihiro residence?" Yuki asked politely.

"Why yes it is, I'm Mrs. Chihiro. Are you looking for my daughter Christy?" replied Mrs. Chihiro.

"Yes I am, my name is Yuki Sohma, nice to meet you," answered Yuki holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry but she hasn't returned home yet, but nice to meet you too!" exclaimed Mrs. Chihiro shaking Yuki's hand.

"You can wait for her inside. I'll give you a tour of the house," Mrs. Chihiro told Yuki pulling him inside.

She gently closed the door. A small chandelier hung above their heads.

"You can leave your bag over there," instructed Mrs. Chihiro.

Yuki nodded dropping his bag by the door as he removed his shoes.

"You have a lovely home," complimented Yuki.

"Thank you. Over there is the living room," replied Mrs. Chihiro pointing to the left.

There was a large white sofa and two matching love seats, surrounding a small fireplace.

"Over there is the dining room and to the far right is the kitchen. There is a small bathroom on the far right," Mrs. Chihiro pointed out.

"Now let's go upstairs," Mrs. Chihiro told him heading up the stairs.

Yuki followed her silently looking around at all the pictures.

"On the left is Christy's room… The one on the right is my son Charlie's room. At the end of the hall is my husband's office and to the right of it is our bedroom," explained Mrs. Chihiro.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have any idea where your son is?" Yuki asked with a forced smile.

"I'm really not sure… He just disappeared one day…" whispered Mrs. Chihiro as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A tall man with short blonde hair burst out of the office running over to his wife and embraced her comforting the short woman.

"You, over there! What did you do to make my wife cry?" asked the man.

"It's nothing honey. Don't worry about it. He's Christy's classmate," Mrs. Chihiro told him wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry. My name's Chris Chihiro," mumbled Mr. Chihiro.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Sohma…" replied Yuki.

"Yuki Sohma! The one who beat up my son!" yelled Mr. Chihiro.

"Honey, what are you talking about? Calm down," Mrs. Chihiro told him.

"No I won't calm down! Get out of my house!" ordered Mr. Chihiro.

Yuki snickered replying, "Is it my fault that your son can't defend himself?"

"Are you being a smart mouth! What did my son ever do to you?" shouted Mr. Chihiro as his face turned red.

"You really don't know your son well do you? You ask me what he did. Why don't you ask him instead? He didn't just mysteriously disappear. He had a reason and a purpose. Revenge. But he didn't go alone, now did he? He took my wife and my child with him," Yuki told him getting angry.

"My son would never do that!" argued Mr. Chihiro.

"You really don't know your son well. Do you think I would lie about such things?" asked Yuki walking towards Mr. Chihiro.

"Maybe your wife just ditched you because she didn't like you anymore. Did you ever think about that?" asked Mr. Chihiro.

Yuki grabbed him up by his collar asking in a calm but angry tone, "What did you just say?"

Mr. Chihiro struggled nervously as his wife backed away.

"You don't even know my wife don't ever accuse her of such things again or I'll make you regret it," warned Yuki dropping Mr. Chihiro.

"What? Do you think I'm scared of you, a nineteen year old scrawny boy? I'm not weak and defenseless like my boy," asked Mr. Chihiro getting up.

"I won't go easy on like I was with your son. I won't hold back if you ever talk badly about my wife and daughter," threatened Yuki.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Mr. Chihiro coldly.

"I'm Yuki Sohma, husband and father," replied Yuki heading down the stairs.

"Get out of my house!" ordered Mr. Chihiro.

"Do you think I want to stay here?" asked Yuki.

Christy came in hearing her father yelling and Yuki's cold reply.

"No, wait," Christy told Yuki grabbing Yuki's arm.

"Daddy! What did you do?" cried Christy running upstairs.

Yuki waited leaning against the door impatiently.

"What do you mean what did I do! Why don't you ask that demon boy!" asked Mr. Chihiro.

"Daddy! Don't drive away all of my guests!" sobbed Christy.

"Why do you even want to invite the boy who beat up your brother to our house! How can you do that to your brother?" cried Mr. Chihiro.

"Daddy! You keep thinking that Charlie's this perfect boy but the truth is you know nothing about him! You don't know that under that smile is an evil smirk! Charlie isn't the boy you are imagining! I don't care if Yuki beat Charlie up! I'm sure he had a reason! Charlie is a spoiled brat who needs to be punished!" screamed Christy.

"Christy…" whispered Mr. Chihiro.

"Don't talk to me! You never liked me! Charlie was always your perfect boy! I hate you!" shrieked Christy.

Christy's mother pushed him away into his office gently. She closed the door and went over to Christy embracing the sobbing girl.

"It's okay sweetheart. I know that your dad thinks Charlie is perfect but I know we raised him wrong… Spoiling him and never teaching him to be nice… I'm so sorry…" Mrs. Chihiro whispered into Christy's ear.

"What did I ever do wrong? He never even acknowledges me…" asked Christy sadly.

"You didn't do anything wrong," replied Mrs. Chihiro stroking her daughter's hair lovingly.

"Then why doesn't he like me?"

Yuki silently headed up the stairs.

"I know how you feel. Nothing you do is ever good enough. Everything you do is rejected and ignored. You feel all alone, feeling surrounded by darkness," Yuki told her kneeling down beside her.

Christy stared at Yuki tears glistening in her eyes.

"How can somebody reject someone so perfect like you?" asked Christy.

Yuki smiled, "I guess my mother could… But you have to remember that there are people who love you. You can't just focus on the dark. That was my mistake. All I could think about was bad things. I was all alone. Like someone told me before my smile was full of loneliness. I was like that until I meet her…. She was the light that led me out of the darkness. She showed me how to truly be happy. She accepted me and returned my love and that's why I have to find her…"

(tear… So beautiful!)

"Why can't every man be like you?" asked Christy.

"Your prince will find you one day," Mrs. Chihiro told her daughter.

Christy slowly got up.

"We have to find them…. There's no way I can let you guys stay separate after hearing you say all those things… She sounds like an amazing person," Christy told Yuki.

"Thank you," replied Yuki getting up.

Christy wiped her tears away and opened Charlie's door. She gasped and held her breath.

"What's that smell!" cried Christy.

"It's such a mess, I don't think you'll be able to find anything," responded Mrs. Chihiro.

"It kind of reminds me of the house I used to live in…" Yuki told them.

"How can you men live in such a place!" cried Christy.

Mrs. Chihiro shook her head, "Have fun looking through that mess.

Yume and Tohru were becoming close friends.

"Yume, do you know Charlie from anywhere?" asked Tohru.

"Not really… He's paid me to follow him to America and to take care of you and the baby," replied Yume.

"So you don't know why I'm here…" mumbled Tohru sadly.

"What are you talking about? Charlie said you were his fiancée!" exclaimed Yume.

"Yume! Shut up!" cried Charlie running into the room and covering Yume's mouth.

"Fiancée? But I'm already married…"

Chihiro residence

In about two hours Christy and Yuki had Charlie's room some what clean.

"At least we can see the ground now…" sighed Christy.

"And at least we figured out what was causing the smell," added Yuki.

"I know! Who keeps old sushi under their bed!" cried Christy.

Yuki laughed for the first time since Tohru disappeared.

"Well we should start, knowing Charlie it will take forever to find a clue in his room," suggested Christy.

"Okay…" replied Yuki.

? Yume + Charlie in another room

"What were you thinking talking to that girl!" asked Charlie angrily.

"Why did you lie to me?" asked Yume.

"I'll do whatever I want! Don't you talk back to me or I'll fire you!" warned Charlie.

"Go ahead and fire me! Go find another maid here that will tolerate you and can speak Japanese!" replied Yume angrily.

"You---!" screamed Charlie.

"Me? You're the one who lied to me and kidnapped Tohru and Sakura!" cried Yume storming out of the room.

"That idiot!" yelled a frustrated Charlie.

Chihiro residence

Yuki and Christy were rummaging threw Charlie's drawers and things.

"Did you find anything?" Yuki asked her.

"Nothing…. Wait! What about this!" exclaimed Christy pulling out some papers.

"What is that?" asked Yuki staring at the papers.

"Shhh…" mumbled Christy as she read the note.

Yuki walked over to Christy who was seated on the bed.

"What does it say?" Yuki asked her.

"It's a letter, to me, mom and dad…" replied Christy handing the letter to Yuki.

He skimmed the letter looking for clues.

_Dear Christy, mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry if I worried you but_

_I have something I must do, I'll_

_Be back once I've gotten my revenge._

_Don't worry about me, I'm in America…_

_-Charlie_

"So that idiot is in America, then that's where I'll go," replied Yuki clutching the letter.

"Yuki, we still need more clues, America is huge! You'll never find him!" reasoned Christy.

Yuki's cell phone rang. Yuki swiftly answered it.

"Hello?" answered Yuki.

"Hello Yuki, how are you?" greeted Charlie.

"What did you do to Tohru and Sakura! If you hurt them I'll make you regret it!" warned Yuki.

"I didn't do anything. I'll prove it just hold on for a sec," Charlie told him.

A few seconds later someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Tohru! Is that really you!" cried Yuki.

"Yuki!" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"Tohru, what are they doing to you? Are you okay?" asked Yuki worriedly.

"I'm fine Yuki! Don't worry," replied Tohru.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" asked Yuki hopefully.

"I'm in---…"

The phone line went dead.

"Tohru! Tohru!" called Yuki.

Charlie called back.

"Stupid Yuki, Did you really think that I would let you tell you where we are? You'll find out soon enough," Charlie told him coldly.

"Charlie! If you want to settle something, settle it with me not with Tohru!" Yuki told him angrily.

"Now, now it's a lot more fun to torture you this way, got to go now, bye bye. Talk to you some other time 'kay!" exclaimed Charlie happily.

"Wait! Don't hang up!" cried Yuki desperately.

Charlie laughed as he hung up the phone. Yuki grasped his phone squeezing it tightly.

"Don't worry Yuki, we'll find him…" comforted Christy.

(God Shaped Hole by Plumb)

Every point of view has another angle  
And every angle has its merit  
But it all comes down to faith  
That's the way I see it

You can say that love is not divine and  
You can say that life is not eternal  
"All we have is now"  
But I don't believe it

There's a God-shaped hole in all of us  
And the restless soul is searching  
There's a God-shaped hole in all of us  
And it's a void only he can fill

Does the world seem gray with empty longing  
Wearing every shade of cynical  
And do you ever feel that  
There is something missing?

That's my point of view...

Tohru stared out the window. Longing for Yuki…

The end

Remember to review!

Preview:

Can't think of a quote right now… but the title will be _Still Searching_


	12. The Escape

Yo it's your favorite person! That's me right? JK! I don't own Fruits Basket! So don't accuse me of it! Here's a conversation between Yuki and me:

Yuki: Why do you work so hard to keep me and Tohru apart?

Me: Cuz I'm evil! Muahahahaha! Well don't complain cuz I have lots of mushy gushy scenes in it too! And lots more coming up!

Yuki: You are truly an idiot.

Me: What did you call me!

Yuki: An idiot.

Kills Yuki… (Somehow though it seems impossible)

Me: Oh No! I killed my main character! My love Yuki!

LOL I guess

Yuki: What do you mean LOL! You killed me!

Me: Yay! He's alive! No need to worry!

Continuing…

Tears filled Tohru's eyes. Her heart ached for Yuki.

_"America is so big! What if he doesn't find me? He doesn't even know that I'm in America! I miss him so much! What if he doesn't miss me?" _Tohru wondered as she sobbed muffling her crying with her pillow.

"_How can you even think that? Tohru I can't bear to be apart from you… not even for a second. I want to be by your side forever… I love you, but you still need to spend time with the others you love. Hana and Uo love you and I understand that, they want to spend time with you almost as much as me… Have fun today but never doubt my love for you." _Yuki's voice rang in her ears.

Yume opened the door. She gasped seeing Tohru crying. She quickly placed the tray on the table and rushed over to comfort Tohru.

"What's wrong?" Yume asked quietly stroking Tohru's back.

Tohru started to cry a little more loudly releasing her bottled up feelings. Yume embraced Tohru patiently waiting for her to relax. Her sobs slowly got softer as she started to fall asleep. Yume smiled laying Tohru down on the bed. She pulled the covers over her and shut the door on her way out.

"_Poor Tohru! I can't believe that Charlie is allowing this! I have to go see him!" _Yume thought angrily storming off to Charlie's room. She swung the door open stomping into his room. He looked up from his desk with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Yume, what do you need?" Charlie asked politely.

Yume walked over to him and slapped him. The loud crack rang in the air. Charlie was surprised as he clutched his red cheek.

"What kind of person are you! How could you steal Tohru and Sakura away from Yuki? Did you know that she cried today!" shrieked Yume angrily.

"How dare you slap me? Who do you think you are!" Charlie yelled back as his face turned red.

"I know I'm a better person then you!" cried Yume.

"Do you want to be fired!" screamed Charlie.

"Oh no, that's not necessary! I quit!" screeched Yume.

She ran out of the room and straight into Tohru's room, slamming the door after she entered.

"Yume? What's going on?" asked Tohru tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"We're getting out of here!" declared Yume.

"What are you talking about?" Tohru asked sitting up on her bed.

"I've had enough. We are leaving this horrible place!" explained Yume.

"We're leaving?"

"Yes, so get ready! Pack all of your things!" Yume told her.

"I don't have much… Just Sakura… So I'm ready… though I may need a blanket for Sakura," replied Tohru.

"Well then we'll go to my room and get anything we need," responded Yume dragging Tohru with Sakura across the hall.

Yume rummaged through her things quickly throwing clothes into a suitcase. She opened her closet stuffed in some blankets. Tohru watched her still a little confused. Yume opened a draw and grabbed a handful of bills.

"Let's go," Yume told Tohru grabbing her purse and a lamp.

"What's that for?" Tohru asked staring at the lamp.

"For Charlie, if he tries to stop us," replied Yume grabbing Tohru's wrist and heading for the front door with the lamp behind her back.

"Where do you think you're going with Tohru and the baby?" asked Charlie leaning against the door.

"What happened to your face!" asked Tohru worriedly noticing his blue right cheek.

"Shut up!" yelled Charlie.

"You shut up! I'm leaving this place and don't you dare try to stop me!" warned Yume.

"What are you going to do to me?" Charlie asked in a mock fright.

"This!" shrieked Yume whacking Charlie's head with the lamp. His eyes widened. It was too late to move. The lamp cracked on Charlie's head breaking into several pieces. Charlie dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Let's go," instructed Yume stepping over Charlie with the suit case.

"What about him?" asked a concerned Tohru.

"Don't worry about him! It's his fault for kidnapping you!" cried Yume.

Tohru held Sakura tightly and stepped over Charlie's body. She followed Yume onto the side walk.

"Where are we going?" asked Tohru.

"To a bus. We need to get as far away as possible," replied Yume.

Tohru looked around at all the strange people. Their hair colors were as strange as the Sohmas'. People had all different skin colors. Tohru stared in amazement. After a few minutes of walking Yume stopped at a bench and took a seat.

"We're going to wait here for a bus," explained Yume.

"How strange…" mumbled Tohru taking a seat by Yume.

"Where are we going to stay?" Tohru asked.

"My old boyfriend owns a hotel in L.A. We'll be staying there. We're in a town not too far away from there," replied Yume.

"I couldn't waste all your money on me!" cried Tohru.

"It's alright! Lei, my old boyfriend won't charge and the bus doesn't cost too much. So don't worry about it!" responded Yume.

"It's still money…" replied Tohru uneasily.

"If it worries you that much your husband can pay me back later. I know he's from a rich family," answered Yume.

Tohru looked shocked and Yume laughed.

"It's not like I stalk him! He's a Sohma right?" asked Yume.

"Yes," replied Tohru.

"I passed their estate several times! It's huge! It's pretty obvious that the Sohma's are wealthy," explained Yume.

Tohru nodded as a large rectangular vehicle stopped in front of them.

"Is this a bus?" asked Tohru.

Yume laughed as she stood up.

"Yes this is a bus! Have you never seen one before?" asked Yume giggling.

"Not really… Besides the buses in Japan are different…" replied Tohru.

(I don't know if this is true! I'm just guessing!)

Yume nodded as she stepped onto the bus. She dropped some money into the box. Tohru followed her and they took a seat near the end. They sat patiently for twenty minutes until they arrived at L.A. The bus slowed to a stop. Yume stood up and went to the entrance. Few people remained on the bus. Tohru followed Yume out of the bus and onto the side walk. The bus drove away quickly.

"Where to now?" asked Tohru.

"The hotel is a couple blocks down that way," replied Yume pointing to her left.

Tohru nodded and repositioned Sakura into a more comfortable position.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Yume.

"Yes," replied Tohru.

Yume smiled and started down the road dragging the suit case behind her.

_"Maybe I can call Yuki from the hotel…" _thought Tohru as she followed Yume.

Yume pointed to a large hotel in the distance.

"That's where we will be staying," Yume told Tohru.

Tohru gasped.

"In such a grand hotel! I couldn't!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Tohru, this hotel belongs to my old boyfriend! Don't worry about the price!" replied Yume.

Tohru looked a little hesitant.

"Like I said before if it bothers you this much your husband can pay me back later."

Tohru nodded as she followed Yume into the hotel. Yume went up to the front desk.

(**BOLD** they are speaking English)

**"May I speak to Mr. Lei?"** Yume asked politely.

**"He is busy at the moment, but how can I help you?"** replied the manager.

**"You can help me by getting Lei. I know he isn't busy so go get him,"** ordered Yume.

**"Miss…"** argued the manager.

**"Go get him and tell him that it's Yume,"** commanded Yume.

The manager shook his head but picked up the phone.

Phone:

"**Hello? Mr. Lei?"** asked the manager.

**"Yes, what do you want?"**

**"There is a Miss. Yume asking for you."**

**"Yume? I'll be right down. Go get them drinks!"**

**"Yes, sir," **

The manager hung up the phone and ordered a teenage boy to go the kitchen to go get drinks.

**"See? What did I tell you?"** teased Yume.

**"I'm sorry ma'am!"** apologized the manager.

Yume smirked happily.

"Yume? Is that you?" greeted Lei.

"Lei!" exclaimed Yume running over to embrace the tall dark haired man.

"Nice to see you too, Yume. What are you doing here?" asked Lei.

"I need a place to stay for me and my friend," answered Yume.

"Friend?"

"Oh, sorry. This is my friend Tohru Honda! Tohru, this is Lei," explained Yume.

"Hi, nice to meet you," greeted Lei holding out his hand to her.

Tohru repositioned Sakura in her arm and shook his hand.

"No, the pleasure is mine!" responded Tohru happily.

"Who's the little girl?" asked Lei noticing Sakura.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Sakura Tsubasa Sohma," explained Tohru.

"Sohma? I thought your last name was Honda…" responded Lei.

"That's my husband's last name. My maiden name is Honda," replied Tohru.

"You're married?" asked Lei.

Tohru nodded politely.

"Now that you are all close and stuff can you take us to our room? I need to shower," asked Yume impatiently.

**"Oh, sorry. Matt! Go show these ladies to the deluxe room!"** commanded Lei in a foreign language.

Tohru looked a little confused.

**"Right away sir! Ladies come with me,"** instructed a skinny blonde boy.

Tohru and Yume followed the boy to the left hallway. He stopped by a white door and unlocked it.

**"Let me know if you need anything,"** Matt told them as he handed Yume the keys.

**"Thank you…"** Yume mumbled in the same language.

They silently entered the room and Yume locked the door.

"What language were you speaking?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, that's English. I'm gonna go take a shower," replied Yume.

Tohru nodded and took a seat on one of the two beds. Yume left to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Tohru stared at the room. There were two night stands, a white couch, a table and several wood chairs.

_"I guess I'll try to call Yuki…"_

Tohru picked up the phone and dialed Yuki's phone number.

(I know in real life you need long distance junk but let's just imagine!)

"Hello?" mumbled Yuki sleepily.

It was around five pm at America so it was seven am in Japan.

"Yuki!" cried Tohru.

"Tohru! What are you doing? It's only seven in the morning?" asked Yuki as he jumped out of bed.

"Seven?" asked Tohru.

"Tohru, are you alone?" asked Yuki ignoring her question.

"Yes… I'm at a hotel with my friend Yume… we escaped," explained Tohru.

"Good! Where are you? I'll come get you immediately!" cried Yuki excitedly.

"I'm in California, America… I think that's what they called it…" replied Tohru.

"California? Great! I will come and get you right away!" exclaimed Yuki.

Tohru started to cry.

"Tohru, what's wrong? Are you crying? Did he hurt you?" asked Yuki worriedly.

"No, I'm just happy to hear your voice…" Tohru replied in between sobs.

Yuki smiled.

Yume came out of the shower.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Yume.

"Yuki…" replied Tohru happily.

"Is he coming here? To get you I mean," asked Yume.

Tohru nodded.

"Does he need to know where we are? Let me speak to him," Yume told her holding out her hand.

Tohru gave her the phone.

"Hello. Is this Yuki? This is Yume," greeted Yume.

"Hello Yume-san," replied Yuki.

"I'm here to tell you where we are. Get a plane trip to L.A. California. Then ride a Taxi to the Sunshine Hotel. Got it?" instructed Yume.

"Yes…" replied Yuki.

"Call if you need help. 123-4567, well I let you get back to talking to Tohru,"

Yume handed the phone back to Tohru and went back to the bathroom to dry her hair.

"Yuki…"

"I missed hearing your voice so much," replied Yuki.

"I missed you too,"

"I'm going to get ready now. Sorry…" Yuki told her.

"No, don't be sorry… Get ready… Thank you for coming…"

"Tohru, there is no need to thank me, I would come if you like it or not," teased Yuki.

Tohru grinned for the first time in a while.

"I love you," Yuki whispered.

"I love you too…" replied Tohru.

"See you soon. Wait for me okay?"

"Of course…" replied Tohru.

Yuki hung up the phone. He quickly got dressed and smoothed his hair. He picked up his phone and dialed Haru's number.

"Hello…" mumbled Haru sleepily.

"Haru!" greeted Yuki.

"Yuki? Why are you calling so early?" groaned Haru.

"I found her," replied Yuki excitedly.

"Found her? You mean Tohru!" exclaimed Haru.

"Yes, she's in LA I'm going there now,"

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Haru.

"No thanks…" replied Yuki before he hung up.

Yuki then dialed Christy's number.

"Hello, Chihiro residence, Christy speaking," greeted Christy.

"Christy, I found her. Charlie took her to LA," Yuki cried happily.

"Great! I'll come with you! Drop by my place and we can go together," replied Christy.

"That's not necessary," responded Yuki.

"Come on. You'll need my guidance. America is not like Japan at all," argued Christy.

"Fine… I'll be there in a few minutes,"

They hung up. Christy ran to the bathroom and quickly got ready. Yuki got into the car and drove over to Christy's. He stopped at her driveway and honked. She ran out of the door and jumped in shutting the door behind her. Yuki drove to the airport as fast as possible.

They bought their tickets and boarded the plane. It was a silent ride. After more then half a day they arrived in LA. Yuki exhaustedly stood up and ran off the plane. Christy followed as fast as she could. Yuki stared at the strange airport.

Christy laughed at his reaction, "I'll go call a cab! I wonder what you would have done if you were alone?"

After a few minutes the cab arrived and they got in and told the driver to go to the Sunshine hotel. Yuki sat impatiently. When the cab slowed to a stop Yuki quickly paid the driver and jumped out. Christy followed. They told the manager they were looking for a Tohru Honda. He pointed to the left. Yuki threw open the white door reveling a dark room. Yuki stared at the destroyed room and the body on the ground….

To be continued!

Sorry bout the cliffie but my chap was running long… Review!


	13. Too Late

Hey everybody! I know you all want me to shut up so you can read the story… Fine I'll make this short. I don't own Fruits Basket!

Continued…

Yuki stared at the destroyed room and the body on the ground… The pillows and blankets were scattered around the room, the table and chairs were flipped over and broken. A shattered lamp laid by the body of the young girl. Yuki slowly walked over to the body.

_"This must be Yume, Tohru's friend. But where are Tohru and Sakura?" _Yuki wondered as he picked up the woman and set her on the couch.

"Damn it! I was too late!" yelled Yuki punching the wall angrily.

Christy gasped staring at the room.

"Oh my god! I'll go get security!" declared Christy running off.

"Damn it, it's not going to help. No one understands this problem. Nobody, not even Haru or Christy," mumbled Yuki taking a seat on a bed.

Tears started to roll down Yuki's cheeks.

"Why? Why am I always too late? Why can't I just get here quicker?" asked a frustrated Yuki.

Christy came back shortly with two Japanese guards (So Yuki can talk to them).

"What happened here?" asked a guard.

"Why are you asking me? You were the ones who were here the whole time and you didn't even notice that this happened?" asked Yuki coldly.

"This is a large hotel you can't expect us to be able to watch all the guests!" cried another guard.

"If you can't handle it get another job! This is your entire fault! If you were doing your job right then my wife and daughter would still be here!" yelled Yuki angrily grabbing one of them by the collar.

"Yuki, that's not going to help…" Christy told him calmly.

Yuki shook his head and dropped him.

"Come on do something! Look for clues!" ordered Christy.

"Yes ma'am!" replied the guards as they started to dust the furniture for fingerprints.

"It's no use. You won't find a thing… The only thing we have is that young woman," Yuki told them as he saw a young man run into the room.

"What's going on? Who are you two?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm Yuki Sohma, here to pick up my wife and daughter but they aren't here are they?" replied Yuki hopelessly.

"What are you talking about? Where's Yume?" Lei asked.

"If you're talking about that girl with short black hair she's on the couch," Christy told him.

"Yume!" Lei cried looking at the unconscious girl.

"At least you know where she is…" mumbled Yuki.

"I'm so sorry about the trouble. Please stay here tonight, free of charge!" offered Lei.

"Yeah, if I stay here I'd feel totally safe," Yuki said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm just trying to be nice!" shouted Lei.

"I'm just trying to find Tohru and Sakura but we don't always get what we want do we?" replied Yuki.

"Yuki, please. We'll find them… Don't worry. Mr. Lei, we'll take it. Thank you," Christy told them both.

Lei nodded as he picked Yume up.

"When she wakes up she'll probably know something…." Lei whispered.

They nodded.

**"Matt, go show them to a room,"** ordered Lei as he left with Yume.

(**BOLD** English)

Yuki sighed and followed Christy and the man to a nearby room. He unlocked the door and handed the key to Christy. She nodded and he left. Yuki followed Christy into the room. There was one queen sized bed, a couch, a table, and chairs.

Christy looked hesitantly at the one bed.

"I'll call to see if they have another room…" Christy told Yuki.

Yuki shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Christy asked.

Yuki nodded as he walked over to the couch.

"I'll be right back…" Christy told him before she left the room.

"Okay….." replied Yuki as he lay tiredly on the couch.

Christy shut the door quietly. Yuki closed his eyes as he slowly fell asleep.

_"What's wrong with me? I can't even stay in the same room as him… How am I going to fall asleep tonight?" _Christy wondered as she walked around the hotel.

After about half an hour she decided to go back. She opened the door slowly. She shook her head at the sight of sleeping Yuki. She grabbed a blanket and covered him with it. She gently brushed his hair from his face blushing as he turned over.

_"What is this feeling? Love? No way! I can't love him! He's married… And truly in love, I know because he seems so devoted… But I can't help feeling this way can I? But this can't be love! Can it?" _wondered Christy.

She shook her head and decided to go to sleep.

The next day…

Christy turned over opening her eyes to the bright light.

_"I guess it's time to get up…" _Christy thought as she jumped out of bed.

"Yuki, do you want to go get breakfast?" Christy asked as she stretched.

"Yuki?" Christy asked as she walked over to the couch.

She stared at the empty couch with the messy blanket on the ground.

_"Maybe he already went to go get breakfast…" _

Christy walked to the dining hall which was filled with guests who were eating breakfast. She scanned the crowd looking for Yuki. No sight of Yuki.

_"Where could he of gone?" _

"Hey beautiful! Looking for someone?" asked a cocky blonde teenage boy.

"Not you," replied Christy.

"Ouch!" teased one of his friends.

"Shut up!" he told his friend.

Christy shook her head.

" My name is Kevin. Are you looking for your boyfriend?" he asked.

"No," answered Christy.

"So are you single?" Kevin asked.

"That's none of your business!" snapped Christy.

"So you are single. Then…. Why not go out with me?" offered Kevin.

"I'd rather go out with a monkey," mumbled Christy.

"A monkey! Hahaha! You just got dissed man!" laughed his friend.

"Shut up!" yelled Kevin.

Christy walked over to a lady.

"Excuse me have you seen a man about twenty years old with silver hair. He's Japanese and tall," described Christy.

The lady shook her head and Christy sighed.

"Where could he be?" whispered Christy.

_"Maybe he's outside…" _thought Christy.

She opened the door and walked around checking for Yuki.

_"Where is he?" _

Christy gasped.

_"He's probably looking for Tohru!" _

She quickly ran back into the hotel and back to the room with the white door. The door was slightly opened. She pushed the door open and found Yuki there rummaging through the room.

"Yuki what are you doing?" asked Christy.

"Looking for a clue," mumbled Yuki still moving stuff around.

"I thought you said yourself that we wouldn't find anything…" Christy told him.

"I did. Stupid useless guards who can't protect the guests aren't going to be able to find anything. They really are useless," replied Yuki.

"How long have you been here?" Christy asked worriedly.

"Since three," answered Yuki.

"Three in the morning! You must be tired!" exclaimed Christy.

"Tired… That's nothing… I need to find her…" replied Yuki for the first time looking at Christy directly.

"Yuki…"

For the first time she saw how weak he was… He wasn't as strong as he looked… On the inside he was miserable yet he never gave up…

"I'm so sorry…" apologized Christy.

"Sorry?" asked Yuki confused.

"I'm sorry for not noticing how hurt you were. All this time I thought… I thought you could handle this… I'm sorry if I don't understand… I've never been in love before so I can only imagine the pain you are feeling…" explained Christy sadly.

"Don't be sorry… It's my fault for dragging you into this…" Yuki told her.

Japan! Sohma Main House

"What did you call us over for?" asked Kyo impatiently.

"It's about Yuki…" Haru told them.

"What about the damn rat? Did he kill himself?" teased Kyo.

Kagura whacked him on the head.

"That's not funny!" cried Kagura.

There was an awkward tension between the two…

"This is a serious meeting. Yuki Sohma has gone to America," announced Haru.

"America?" mumbled the Sohmas.

"I'm going to explain. Charlie Chihiro, the kidnapper of Tohru and Sakura has taken her to LA. He should be there right now," explained Haru.

"Did he find Onee-chan?" asked Kisa.

"I don't know. I haven't received another call," answered Haru.

"I'll hold another meeting if I find any more information. Same with the rest of you," Haru told them.

They all nodded.

"You can all go now," dismissed Haru.

They all lingered talking about Yuki, Tohru and Sakura. Slowly leaving a little by little.

LA

Flashback:

_The door flew open. _

_"So you thought you could get away. Did you?" _

_"Charlie! Calm down… We didn't mean to anger you!" cried Yume._

_"Ha! You think you made me angry? That's funny. You gave me some fun! Next time you try to run away try to make it a little more difficult. I mean this was way too easy!" laughed Charlie._

_"I'm sorry," mumbled Tohru._

_"Oh, but sorry won't do it! You both will have to be punished!" announced Charlie._

_"No! Just punish me! Tohru had nothing to do with this!" exclaimed Yume._

_"She did! I am fully aware that she called her precious Yuki! But don't worry you'll be punished too!" yelled Charlie._

_Charlie pulled out a gun from his pocket._

_"Don't shoot!" wept Yume helplessly._

_"Oh no. I would never kill you just yet," replied Charlie._

_"What are you going to do?" asked Yume worriedly._

_"This!" cried Charlie whacking her head with the gun. _

_Yume fell to the ground lifelessly. _

_"Now open the window," commanded Charlie holding the gun to Yume's head._

_Tohru shook as she opened the window. _

_"Now carry the baby and jump out the window," commanded Charlie._

_Tohru looked hesitant but held Sakura tightly._

_"Go! Unless you want her to die!" threatened Charlie._

_"Tohru! Don't do it!" groaned Yume._

_Charlie whacked her again. Harder this time. _

_"Don't worry. This is still the first floor," encouraged Charlie with an evil grin._

_Tohru held Sakura tightly sitting on the window sill. _

_"Jump!" ordered Charlie._

_Tohru closed her eyes as she jumped. She landed on the bushes getting cuts all over. Sakura let out a wail. _

_Charlie jumped out landing on his feet. _

_"Now follow me!" commanded Charlie now pointing the gun at her._

_She nervously followed Charlie….._

End of Flashback

Yume screamed as she woke up.

"Yume! What's wrong?" asked Lei worriedly running over to her.

"Where is Tohru and Sakura!" cried Yume as she tried to get up.

She winced and dropped back to the bed.

"Don't move you were hurt badly," ordered Yume.

"You are so bossy!" teased Yume.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was worried about you,"

"Where am I?" Yume asked him.

"In my room," replied Lei.

"You could have given me my own room!" cried Yume.

"Why would I do that? I wanted to be able to watch you and make sure you were okay,"

"Lei……"

He smiled happily.

"Is Yuki here?" asked Yume.

"Yes…. They arrived yesterday," answered Lei.

"Damn it! Where is he? I have to see him!" exclaimed Yume.

Lei pushed her back down.

"Rest! You can see him later!" Lei told her.

"But he needs to know where Tohru and Sakura are!" argued Yume.

"He can wait! He waited this long he can wait a couple more hours!" refused Lei.

"But--!" cried Yume.

"I won't hear it! I won't let you leave," Lei told her.

"Fine, I'll rest," agreed Yume.

"That's a good girl,"

"What am I a dog?" teased Yume.

"Of course not!"

Yume smiled.

"Now answer my question, do you not like Yuki?" asked Yume.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lei forcing a laugh.

"I know there is more to your reason of wanting me to stay here. I know you too well," replied Yume.

"It's not that I don't like him… He is just so cocky and rude. He just seems so self absorbed," explained Lei.

"Lei, how would you feel if your wife was kidnapped?" Yume asked.

"Well I'm not married and if I was I wouldn't let my wife get taken. Besides I'm only twenty three," answered Lei.

"Lei, age doesn't matter when you're in love. Yuki and Tohru are like twenty. If I was Yuki though I probably would be ruder," Yume told him.

"You say Yuki and Tohru are in love? Did you know he's here with a girl? They shared the same room last night," replied Lei.

"What? Now I have to talk to him!" exclaimed Yume jumping out of bed.

"Yume! Wait!" cried Lei.

"By telling me that you are making me go see them! Which room are they in?" Yume asked.

"451…" mumbled Lei.

"Thank you! Let's go have a talk with them!" replied Yume.

They both quickly walked over to room 451.

_"Yuki better not be having an affair! Tohru will be heart broken!"_ thought_ Yume_.

_"Finally that little brat will get what he deserves!" _Lei thought.

Yume rapidly knocked on the door. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Why aren't they opening?" asked Yume.

"I don't know…" replied Lei.

"Yuki! Open up damn it!" called Yume banging on the door.

"Maybe they aren't in… Do you want me to unlock the door?" suggested Lei.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?... Well, do it anyways," answered Yume.

Lei pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Yume pushed the door showing a empty room.

"Where could he be?" asked Lei.

"At least he didn't have an affair. It looks like he slept on the couch. But if he's anything like the guy Tohru described, then he is probably looking for her," Yume told him.

"So that means he is where?" asked Lei.

"I am not sure…. I hope he's not running around LA because I have to talk to him," replied Yume.

"Maybe he didn't leave the hotel…. Let's go check with security," offered Lei.

"Good idea!" agreed Yume.

They ran off to the main lobby. Lei approached one of the guards.

"Have you seen a silver-haired boy about twenty leave this hotel at all today?" Lei asked him.

"Sorry sir but I haven't seen a silver-haired boy," answered the guard.

"That means he's still somewhere in the hotel!" exclaimed Yume.

"This hotel is large so where could he be?" asked Lei.

"You say he's only been here for a day right? So he only knows two rooms! His and the one me and Tohru were in!" cried Yume excitedly.

"Why are you all excited?" Lei asked her.

"Because that means he's trying to find Tohru! He's not having an affair!" explained Yume.

"But that still doesn't explain the girl he brought with him…" argued Lei.

"Well that's why we're going to go talk to him," replied Yume as she left for the room with the white door.

They neared the room. The door was slightly opened and voices could be heard.

"Good they are in there!" exclaimed Yume.

"Yume! Wait!" whispered Lei.

"What now?" Yume whispered back.

"Shhhh….. We can get a more honest answer this way," Lei told her quietly tiptoeing closer to the door.

"Isn't this eavesdropping?" Yume asked quietly.

"You want to help your friend right?" asked Lei.

Yume nodded.

"So shhhhhhhhhh," ordered Lei quietly opening the door a little wider so they could see.

They both crouched by the door leaning as far as they could without actually reveling themselves.

"Yuki…. I have something to tell you…" the blonde girl told the silver-haired boy who was holding a light pink baby's blanket.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Yuki---I—I lo—I love you!" cried the girl.

The end! To be continued!

Sorry about the cliffie! The chapter was running long!

Preview:

_Christy leaned forward, her face getting closer and closer to Yuki's… _


	14. Damaged And Hurt

Ohayo! Or not depending on when you read this. I think I should stop with the cliffies… Two chapters in a row of cliffies are horrible! Oh well deal with it! I don't own Fruits Basket!

Here's my story of why I haven't been updating! On Monday I had a field trip to Six flags Great America! The bus home was half an hour late so we were like sitting there wasting time! On Tuesday I had my graduation from Middle school / Junior High! I was barely even home! As soon as I got home I had to shower do my hair then go out to eat! So I was busy, but today is the last day of school so here I am!

Continued….

"Yuki---I--- I lo--- I love you!" cried the girl.

Yume's jaw dropped and she looked very angry. She clenched her fists and took a step forward.

"Yume! Stop!" Lei whispered harshly as he held her back.

"Let me go!" cried Yume softly.

"Yume, don't you want to see what he does?" Lei reasoned.

"Fine!" Yume replied obviously relaxing.

They went back to crouching by the door watching them both intently.

"What!" gasped Yuki with a shocked expression.

"I love you," Christy repeated more confidently.

Yuki looked uneasy.

"I know you are married but I can't help but love you… I just thought you had to know…" Christy told him softy.

Yuki bit his lip nervously.

"_She did so much for me… I don't want to hurt her but I can never love her…" _Yuki thought.

Christy leaned forward, her face getting closer and closer to Yuki's…..

Yume gasped but Lei covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled slapping his hand but Lei didn't flinch. She gave up and continued to watch angrily.

Christy's lips were only an inch away from his until he realized what she was doing. Yuki abruptly stood knocking her over.

"I'm sorry Christy. There is no way I could ever like you the way you like me. You're only a friend to me and that is all. Nothing else. I have a family that I love very much" Yuki told her clutching Sakura's blanket.

"Yuki…" whispered Christy as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry but Tohru is the only person I will ever love. Please forgive me. I know you already have done so much for me and I'm very grateful. But please understand, I can never love you," Yuki replied kneeling beside her and wiping away her tears.

She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry for blurting out those crazy things…. I hope we can still be friends!" cried Christy.

"I'm glad you understand, one day you'll find a man who you'll love even more, believe me," responded Yuki.

Christy started to cry again.

"Please don't cry anymore… You don't have to stay in America anymore, I'm sure your parents miss you," Yuki told her.

"I made a promise to you that I would help you find your wife, and I won't leave until you find her... but if you would like I can stay somewhere else…" offered Christy.

Yuki smiled, "It doesn't matter, you do whatever makes you comfortable but right now I'm hungry. So I'm going to go get something to eat. You can tell me your decision later."

Christy nodded. Yuki got up and went to the door. He froze, smiled and opened the door sharply causing Yume and Lei to fall into the room. (They were leaning against the door)

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, is it, Mr. Lei, Miss Yume?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

Yume blushed mumbling, "Sorry…"

Yuki snickered while shaking his head.

"You have to learn to trust people," teased Yuki as he stepped over them and walked to the dining hall.

"This is your entire fault!" scolded Yume as she got up and kicked Lei.

"Ow! How is this my fault?" asked Lei with an innocent smile.

"This was all your idea! You made Yuki seem like a devious guy! How could you embarrass me like that! Now there is no way that he will ever think that I am a good person!" yelled Yume.

"How was I supposed to know? I only met him yesterday!" replied Lei.

"You should trust him! This is your fault!"

"Is that all you think about? If people like you or not?" asked Christy sadly looking at them.

"Huh?"

"Oh Christy is your name right? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Yume asked politely.

Christy shook her head sadly.

"Well then I guess I'll leave you alone," mumbled Yume.

Christy didn't respond. Yume sighed and closed the door.

_"I can't believe that I just said that! I'm so stupid! Now he feels all guilty! Why can't I just shut up! I'm such a retard!" _

Christy silently scolded herself. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She hugged her knees sadly.

-------- Dining hall

_"Damn it! How could I say that to Christy after all that she did for me? But I could never force myself to love her… She got me all the way here and I can't even give anything in return… Without her help I wouldn't be this close to finding Tohru and Sakura," _Yuki thought as he clutched the blanket.

"She helped me find my way here and all I did was hurt her… Without her I wouldn't have Sakura's blanket," mumbled Yuki. (He found it when he was in the room with the white door)

"Sir, do you want anything?" asked the waitress.

Yuki looked up a little surprised.

"A cup of tea please," replied Yuki.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked as she wrote down his order.

Yuki shook his head, he lost his appetite. The waitress smiled and walked over to the kitchen. Yuki looked really depressed. He pulled out his wallet and stared at the picture of Tohru and him. The picture was stained with his blood but he would never replace it because it was a reminder of how hard they worked to be together.

_"Tohru, tell me what to do… I'm so lost and confused without you… But don't worry I will find a way to get you back! No matter what! I'll never give up…"_

"Found you!" exclaimed Yume running over to Yuki and taking the seat across him.

Yuki looked up shocked and confused.

"She was just worried that you were mad at her for eavesdropping.." explained Lei.

"Shut up! That's not all I wanted!" shouted Yume.

Yuki shook his head, "There's no need to apologize. We all make mistakes."

"Is that Sakura's blanket?" Yume as Yuki noticing the pink blanket in his arms.

Yuki nodded.

"Poor girl! She probably misses it but I'm sure she misses her daddy more…" exclaimed Yume.

Yuki smiled faintly.

"Whatcha looking at?" Yume asked him as Lei took a seat beside Yume.

"Nothing," Yuki mumbled closing his wallet.

"What do you mean nothing? Lemme see!" cried Yume as she grabbed his wallet.

"Yume, you shouldn't be so demanding. If he doesn't want to show you then he doesn't have to," scolded Lei.

"It's fine…" replied Yuki as he sighed.

Yume flipped his wallet open and smiled at the picture then stared in confusion.

"What's with the red stuff on the picture? You should take better care of your pictures," Yume told Yuki.

"Ignore her. She's just upset that Tohru's gone and is taking her anger out on you," responded Lei.

"But I'm serious! Your pictures should not have red paint on them! Well reddish brown," exclaimed Yume.

"I'm aware that it's dirty but that's not paint it's blood," replied Yuki calmly.

Yume and Lei's jaw dropped, "Blood!"

"Yes, blood," answered Yuki.

"Here you go sir!" the waitress said as she handed Yuki his tea.

"Thank you," Yuki told her.

"Why is there blood on the picture!" cried Yume.

"Whose blood is this?" asked Lei.

"It's my blood obviously. I would not be keeping other people's blood. It's a long, complicated story," answered Yuki after he took a sip of his tea.

"We have time! I'm really interested!" exclaimed Yume.

Yuki sighed, "My family isn't like any other. The head of our family, she isn't the nicest person. She is cruel and doesn't believe in love."

"I see, so what did she do? Like beat you up?" asked Lei.

"You wouldn't want to know," replied Yuki.

"Okay, so how did you even meet Tohru?" Yume asked.

Yuki smiled, "We were in high school together… Though we didn't start to become close until she stumbled upon our house. Since then I guess you can say we fell in love and are trying to stay together…" Yuki told them.

"That sounds cute!" replied Yume happily.

"Can I have my wallet back now? I need to pay for my tea," Yuki asked Yume holding his hand out to her.

"Oh! Sorry…" mumbled Yume as she gave him his wallet back blushing.

"Thank you," replied Yuki with a smile as he left several bills on the table.

Yuki stood up and slightly bowed.

"I'll be heading back now," Yuki told them before he left.

They both nodded.

"I don't know… He seems weird… What exactly did his family do?" Lei asked Yume.

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is that he seems very sad and lonely," replied Yume.

"I guess…" mumbled Lei.

"You guess? How could you be so cruel and heartless! Do you know how it feels to be in love and be separated? Have you ever been in love? It hurts! He is in so much pain right now and you can't even tell!" cried Yume as her tears filled with tears.

She covered her face with her hands and ran off.

"Of course I know what it feels like… To be in love… Separated because you don't even realize how I feel about you…" Lei whispered to himself sadly.

Yuki slowly trudged back to his room. He unlocked the door entering the dark room, not bothering to turn on the lights.

_"I guess I'll sleep on the couch, in case Christy does come back…"_

Yuki tiredly collapsed on the couch. (Of course he's tired! He's been up since 3 am!) He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

_"Tomorrow I will work harder to find you, Tohru..."_

? Tohru

Tohru sighed.

_"I'm back here again… And without Yume! I hope she's okay… And Yuki… Is he in LA? What will Charlie do?" _Tohru wondered as she stared out the window.

Sakura wailed.

"Don't worry, I know daddy will come for us…" comforted Tohru as she cradled Sakura.

Sakura yawned and she fell back to sleep again. Tohru smiled faintly as she placed her back in the cradle and covered her with a blanket. Tohru took a seat on the bed.

_"Yuki… Where are you?"_

Charlie barged into the room coming up to Tohru and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her up to her feet and smirked.

"I think it's time to give Yuki directions over here…" Charlie told her.

"What? Why are you telling him how to get here?" asked Tohru.

"You'll see… Now pick up the baby and follow me," commanded Charlie as he left the room.

"Wait! What are you going to do to Yuki!" cried Tohru worriedly.

"That's none of your business, now is it? Now hurry up and get the baby!" ordered Charlie impatiently.

Tohru looked scared but gently picked up Sakura so she wouldn't wake up. She hurried and ran after Charlie who was at the end of the hallway.

"Stay here! Don't even think about running away! I'm not afraid to shoot so do your best and just obey me!" advised Charlie as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

Sakura started to cry. Tohru rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her but Sakura continued to cry.

"Shut up! If you want to see your husband you better keep that baby quiet!" yelled Charlie angrily.

Tohru stroked Sakura's back lovingly, getting her to quiet down.

"That's better; now stay quiet so I can call your husband…"

Charlie dialed the number. The soft moan of the ringing could be heard.

Sunshine Hotel

Yuki slowly woke up to the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He jumped out of his bed when he realized that someone was calling him. He fumbled around his room looking for his cell phone. The shrill ringing continued.

"Damn it! Where did I leave it?" cried Yuki as he dug around.

Yuki tossed the blanket and pillow of the couch. He pulled out the cushions and saw his phone underneath the last cushion. He grabbed it as soon as the ringing stopped. He flipped his phone open and stared at the screen.

_One missed call_

_Caller unknown_

_--- --- ----_

"Damn it! It was him again!" yelled Yuki slamming his hand against the thick wood table.

? Charlie/Tohru

"I guess your husband doesn't care about you anymore," commented Charlie as he closed his cell phone.

Tohru looked worried.

_"Did something happen to him?" _Tohru wondered worriedly.

"I feel nice today so I'll do you a favor and try to call him again," Charlie her as he redialed the number.

Sunshine Hotel (Youkou Hoteru)

His cell phone rung again. Yuki hurriedly picked it up this time.

"Hello?" asked Yuki.

"Hello Yuki. How are you today?" greeted Charlie.

"Where's Tohru and Sakura? What did you do to them?" Yuki asked.

"So distrusting! I'm hurt!" cried Charlie in mock surprise.

"If you did anything to them I'll have my revenge and it'll be twice as worse as anything you did to them," warned Yuki.

Is that a threat? What will you do? I wonder… ooh! I'm so scared!" teased Charlie.

"What do you want!" Yuki asked impatiently.

"I was planning on telling you where I am but if you're going to be mean…"

"Charlie!"

"Maybe if you say please I'll tell you… Come on say it! Go on! Please Charlie! I want to hear you say it!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Please Charlie…" mumbled Yuki softly.

"What did you say? I can't hear you! Say it louder!" cried Charlie.

"Please Charlie," Yuki told him.

"That's a lot better! Now say Charlie you are the best!" ordered Charlie.

"Charlie!"

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to know where Tohru is…" replied Charlie.

"Charlie--- you--- yo- you a-…" stuttered Yuki.

"Come on! Say it! Charlie you are the best! Just say it!" exclaimed Charlie happily.

"Charlie you're the best…" Yuki told him softly, "Now tell me!"

"You're no fun!" whined Charlie.

"Charlie, tell me!" yelled Yuki.

"All I have to say is, go ask that idiot Yume, if she's still alive that is…. She knows this place… She was the maid here anyways… Come here, me and your family will be waiting in the back…" replied Charlie before he hung up the phone.

"Charlie!" shouted Yuki.

Yuki tossed his cell phone onto the couch and ran to the lobby. Lei was standing at the counter. Yuki ran up to Lei.

"Where's Yume?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"I don't know… I haven't seen her since last night…" answered Lei.

"Damn!" cried Yuki clenching his fist.

"Why do you need her?" Lei asked.

"I need to talk to her. Do you have any idea where she is?" replied Yuki.

Lei shook his head. Yuki ran off.

_"Maybe Christy has seen her… But what if she's still upset with me? I have to check though because Yume is the key to finding Tohru and Sakura," _

Yuki knocked on the white door sharply. No answer could be heard. Yuki slowly opened the door. A small girl was huddled in the corner. Yuki walked over to the girl. He lightly tapped her shoulder. Dark eyes looked back up at him. Her eyes were red and swollen. It looked like she had been crying.

"Yume? Where is Christy?" asked Yuki.

"I think she's sleeping… I'll go check," replied Yume.

"Never mind… What happened to you?" Yuki asked her worriedly.

"Nothing... What did you need?" Yume asked.

"Do you know where Charlie is?" asked Yuki.

"Um... I knew where his old hideout was but knowing him he probably moved…" answered Yume.

"I don't think he did… Can you help me get there? Please… He gave me a call telling me to go," begged Yuki.

"Of course I will," replied Yume.

The end!

Remember to review! I'll get to work on chap 15 now!

Preview:

_"Tohru!"_

_"Yuki!"_

_"Back off! Don't get any closer or I'll shoot!"_


	15. Reunited At Last

Ohayo! (Good Morning) Greetings all! I will shut up after my disclaimer! I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters!

**Bold** is English

Cab

"I'm surprised that Charlie didn't move his hideout… I guess he's had enough with the torture and is ready for the kill," Yume told him.

"I ready to do anything to get Tohru back…" replied Yuki.

"It's several miles away… Not too far from here," Yume said with a smile.

"Are you sure you are okay….? You look like you've been crying," asked Yuki.

"I'm okay…" answered Yume.

"Well. If you ever feel like talking I'll listen," Yuki responded.

"Thank you…" replied Yume with a smile.

**"Ma'am we have arrived. I'm sorry I can't take you any farther… There are no more roads but it's less then a mile away," **the cab driver told Yume.

**"Thank you,"** replied Yume handing the man a couple of bills.

They both got out of the taxi and looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Yuki.

"A couple of blocks from Charlie's hideout. I wanted to involve as little civilians as possible so we have to walk, if that's okay," explained Yume.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Yuki.

"This way!" Yume told him as she ran off to the left.

Yuki quickly followed. In a couple of minutes they stopped at a large wooden house.

"This is his hideout?" asked Yuki staring at the nice place.

"I know, you would expect it to be a lot more hidden and cool looking," replied Yume.

"This seems suspicious. Why is the door open?" asked Yuki staring at the half open door.

"I don't know but let's go in…." responded Yume.

Yuki pushed the door open and walked in cautiously. Yume followed closely.

"Where is he?" Yume asked.

Yuki shrugged. They walked from room to room. No sight of Charlie, Tohru or Sakura anywhere. The house was silent, it looked abandoned yet not a speak of dust lay on the furniture.

"This is just like Charlie! That idiot made us come all the way here to find that he has fled to a new hiding place!" cried Yume angrily.

"Wait, look at this," Yuki told her looking at the floor.

In bright red letters was:

"_Look out the window"_

They both looked out the open window.

"Hey there! It took you long enough!" greeted Charlie waving to them from outside.

He was standing by the cliff. At his feet was Tohru. Her hands were tied behind her back, her mouth was taped shut and her feet were bound together.

"Tohru!" cried Yuki as he ran out the back door.

Yume followed him quickly.

"Back off! Don't get any closer!" ordered Charlie as he pulled out a gun and pointed it to Tohru's head.

Yuki and Yume froze. Charlie smirked as he harshly ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Yuki!" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"Tohru…" called Yuki but he stayed still.

"What a nice reunion. Too bad you won't be getting any closer though!" teased Charlie.

He and Tohru were dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything… Just give Tohru back…" Yuki told him.

"How sweet! But I don't need anything from you! Just seeing your pain suits me just fine!" replied Charlie with a smirk.

"Charlie… I'm sorry about treating you poorly. But this conflict between you and me has nothing to do with Tohru or Sakura," replied Yuki.

"Sakura! Where is she!" shrieked Yume.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. Tohru and Sakura have everything to do with this! Because the thing that causes you the most pain is being separated from them! And the cruelest separation is death!" explained Charlie.

"Charlie! Where is Sakura!" asked Yume worriedly.

"Please give them back… Don't hurt them… Please… I'll do anything," begged Yuki as he dropped to his knees.

"See without them would you be begging me? You have to learn that love is a curse! Love binds you to them and you can't be parted! Love weakens you!" shouted Charlie.

"But love also strengthens you at the same time. Knowing that someone loves you gives you the courage to do anything. I would never think of love as a curse. Revenge, grudges, hatred… Those are the things I consider curses," Yuki told him.

Yume ran off back into the house.

"Don't talk back to me! I'll push her off!" warned Charlie.

Yuki winced.

"What do you know about love anyways? Do you know how much love hurts?" cried Charlie sadly.

"With love there is pain but there is also joy. You can't give up on love just because you have been hurt!" answered Yuki.

"Shut up!" shouted Charlie angrily.

"I won't shut up because love is a miracle and you should never give up on it! Love is rare and precious so I will fight for Tohru because she is my love! There are many obstacles in the way of love. True love though will conquer all! Nothing can keep you apart if you love someone enough! Not even death…" replied Yuki angrily.

"I said SHUT UP! Don't think I won't push her off!" threatened Charlie.

Yuki looked up to see Tohru turn around tripping Charlie with her tied feet. He fell over, he was caught off guard.

"Yuki! Go now! Go get Sakura!" cried Tohru.

"Tohru, I'm not going to leave you!" yelled Yuki as he got up to run to her.

"No go! He'll get up soon! Get away from here!" wept Tohru helplessly.

Yuki was a few feet from Tohru when Charlie got up.

"You evil woman! How could you do that! Now you have to be punished!" screamed Charlie as he shoved Tohru off the cliff and into the ocean far, far down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Tohru as she fell.

She was completely helpless with her limbs tied up.

"Tohru!" yelled Yuki as he dived down the cliff after her.

Charlie laughed evilly.

"What an easy way to kill two people!" laughed Charlie.

"Charlie! What did you do!" cried Christy running out of the back door.

"Christy? What are you doing here?" asked Charlie.

"What am I doing here! What are you doing here! What did you do to Yuki and Tohru!" shouted Christy angrily running over to him.

"Tohru! Yuki! I have Sakura!" called Yume as she came out of the house.

"Yuki? Tohru!"

Yume shrieked as she ran over to the edge of the cliff seeing the bodies crash into the water.

Sakura wailed.

"Charlie! You killed them!" wept Christy dropping to her knees.

"You jerk! Is death really the solution? You only have one life!" cried Yume.

"I don't need to hear your scolding! I didn't do anything wrong! Yuki jumped by himself! It had nothing to do with me!" Charlie yelled back.

"You arrogant, cocky, self absorbed idiot! I'm ashamed that you're even my brother!" screamed Christy as she got up and started to walk to him.

Charlie started to back away. Christy kept walking forward. He stumbled and tripped falling backwards off the cliff.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted as he fell.

Christy yelped. Yume gasped but went over to Christy and wrapped her arm around Christy's shoulder while holding Sakura in the other.

"What did I just do to my only brother?" whispered Christy.

Christy started to cry. Yume stroked her back comfortingly.

Yuki hit the water harshly. Sharp rocks lay at the bottom of the cliff. The right side of his chest hit a rock. His shirt ripped reveling a deep cut ran across his chest. The water around him was colored red and there was a terrible pain in his chest.

"Tohru!" Yuki cried weakly scrambling around the water.

His head was spinning, he felt light headed.

_"I can't lose conscious now… I must find Tohru…" _Yuki thought.

His hand grabbed hold of a small hand. Yuki tiredly pulled as hard as he could. Tohru's brunette head popped out of the water. She coughed but remained unconscious.

Yuki held her hand tightly.

"Tohru… Hang in there…" murmured Yuki as he fainted.

Charlie landed on a sharp rock soon after Yuki fainted. The rock piercing through his scrawny back. He coughed up blood and lost conscious.

(Evil laugh! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!)

His head stung painfully. Yuki slowly opened his eyes weakly.

"Tohru!" gasped Yuki sitting upright.

Yuki grimaced at the pain in his chest and lay back down.

"Relax Yuki," Hatori told him.

"Where am I?" Yuki asked looking around at the white room.

"The hospital of course," replied Haru who was sitting in the chair beside him.

Yuki noticed the empty bed next to him and the lonely chair on the other side of his bed.

"Where is Tohru!" Yuki asked worriedly.

"I'm right here!" exclaimed Tohru opening the door and stepping into the room.

Yuki sighed obviously relieved.

Tohru walked over and sat down beside Yuki.

Hatori looked at Haru. He nodded and followed Hatori out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Yuki.

"We have to tell the rest of the family that the prince has awoken," teased Haru as he closed the door on his way out.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, how are you feeling?" they both asked at the same time.

They blushed, "You first"

"Tohru, you first," Yuki told her.

"I'm okay…. Nothing that bad happened to me…Just a scrape here and there… I'm lucky! I didn't hit any of the rocks…How about you? Hatori said you have a couple of broken ribs and a bad cut!" exclaimed Tohru worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm fine…" replied Yuki.

He tried to sit up but winced again sinking back down to a laying position.

"Are you okay Yuki? Does it hurt? Do you want me to go get Hatori?" Tohru asked panicky.

"No… I'm fine…" replied Yuki.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Where is Sakura?" Yuki asked.

"She's with Yume…. She wasn't hurt though!" answered Tohru.

"Are we still in America?" asked Yuki.

"No… We're back in Japan! That's why Hatori and Haru are here… Yume and Lei came here though!" replied Tohru.

"What about Christy and Charlie? How are they?" Yuki asked.

"Charlie fell off the cliff and is in the hospital here too… Christy?" responded Tohru.

"Oh… I forgot… You don't know Christy that well… She goes to our college… She is also Charlie's younger sister… She helped me get to America and find you…" explained Yuki.

"OH! The blonde girl! She went back to Japan too! I think she went home… I'm not sure... This is what I heard from Yume. Yume didn't say many names… She described people to me!" replied Tohru.

"I see…" responded Yuki.

"Yuki, thank you for coming for me…" Tohru told him.

"There's no need to thank me… I'll always come and rescue you… No matter what situation you are in. Anytime you are in danger you can count on me to save you… Where ever, whenever I'll come for you. If you are across the world, I'll come. No matter what, I'll be there for you."

Tohru's eyes became misty, "Yuki… I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too my hime (princess)," replied Yuki.

"I was so worried… I did--- I didn't know if you were going to live… I was so scared! You were barely alive when they rescued us--- You didn't even wake up for four days! I was so frightened that you were going to leave me all alone on this earth!" wept Tohru.

"Tohru, I would never leave you alone…. Never worry about that…" Yuki told her holding his arms out for a hug.

Tohru climbed onto his bed embracing him tightly. Yuki flinched slightly.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" asked Tohru worriedly releasing her grip.

"My ribs…" mumbled Yuki embarrassedly.

"I'm so sorry! Does it hurt?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine but next time, hug me on my left side," replied Yuki.

Tohru smiled and got up and lay down beside his left side.

She kissed his cheek, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," whispered Yuki as he kissed her on the lips.

Tohru returned the kiss. They both broke the kiss, both equally tired. Tohru smiled and snuggled against Yuki's warm chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Yuki lovingly stroked her silky smooth hair and he too fell asleep beside her.

"Tohru? Yuki?" Yume greeted as she slowly opened the door.

She gasped but smiled.

"_This is adorable! I'm glad I didn't wake them… I wish I had a camera though…" _Yume thought.

"Say goodnight to your mommy and daddy," Yume whispered to Sakura.

The little child giggled and smiled happily.

"Goodnight you two! Sweet dreams…" Yume told them quietly.

Yume stepped out of the room quietly closing the door.

"I must see my brother!" declared the silver haired man walking away from the white haired teen.

He was very close to Yuki's room when Yume asked, "Are you talking about Yuki?"

"Yes, I'm his brother, Ayame who are you?" greeted Ayame.

"Yume, Yuki is resting right now," Yume told him.

"And I don't think he would want you barging into his room and annoying him either," added Haru.

"I would never annoy my beloved brother!" replied Ayame.

"Really? Because right now you're annoying me," Yume told him.

Haru smirked.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to your elders like that?" Ayame asked.

"Elders? What elders?" teased Yume.

"I don't see why Tohru-kun and my brother trust you with their only child."

Yume snickered, "Well it's time for Sakura's nap. See you all later!"

Yume smiled and waved as she walked down the hallway. Ayame ignored her but Haru slightly waved back.

"Wow! There is someone who is more confident then you!" teased Haru in mock surprise.

"Haru, how can you be so mean to your cousin!" scolded Ayame.

"That's like asking how you can possibly annoy your own brother so much," replied Haru.

"I do care for Yuki though… How is he? I heard he awoke today," asked Ayame.  
"He'll live… He has two broken ribs and a cut on his chest… He just needs rest," answered Haru.

"How about Tohru-kun?" Ayame asked.

"She's a little better off… Just some cuts and bruises… A little traumatized but physically she is fine," responded Haru.

"That's good… I'll visit them later…" Ayame told him.

"_Maybe he's starting to change…"_

"You, go get me a glass of water! Those stairs made me tired! Hurry now! Before I get dehydrated!" ordered Ayame.

"Yes sir!" replied the nurse.

"_Or maybe not…" _

Yume unlocked the door into her small apartment. It was a little dusty and messy, she hasn't been in here much. She opened the spare room on the left which was a temporary nursery. She had a cradle and everything. Just in case Yuki and Tohru may need a babysitter in the future. Yume smiled after tucking Sakura into bed.

"When your mommy is better and can leave the hospital she'll go back to taking care of you but for now you'll still stay with your auntie Yume!" exclaimed Yume.

Sakura didn't respond but instead closed her eyes and went to sleep. Yume turned off the light and closed the door gently. Yume was going to get ready for bed when she heard a soft knocking on her door.

"Who could that be?" mumbled Yume as she made her way to the door.

She unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Lei? What are you doing here?" greeted Yume.

Lei dropped on one knee and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Yume asked.

Lei pulled out a small box and opened it, "Yume will you marry me?"

"What!" exclaimed Yume.

"I love you. It was such a mistake breaking up with you… I realize now that I don't want to be separated from you ever. Seeing how far Yuki and Tohru go to stay together made me realize that I'm lucky that nobody kidnaps you or anything. I know it's a little late and you probably have moved on but I just wanted to tell you…" replied Lei.

"Of course I'll marry you! I'm sorry that I yelled at you!" cried Yume.

"Really?"

"Really!"

Lei stood up and Yume jumped into his arms happily.

It recently started to rain. Kagura stared out the window sadly. She and Kyo weren't getting along anymore… They still saw each other at family gatherings and meetings but it was always awkward between them. She sighed. Rin wasn't home and her mother was out shopping.

_"What went wrong? I thought things were going great between us…"_

Tears rolled down Kagura's cheeks. The heart break lingered in her heart even though the incident happened a while ago… The scene replayed in her mind several times. The pain she felt when he ran came rushing back.

_"I can't ever forget him can I?" _wondered Kagura bitterly laughing.

She clutched her heart miserably. The door bell rang. Kagura wiped away her tears and went to the door.

_"Who could it be?"_

She opened the door slowly and stared at the orange haired boy.

"Kyo?"

The end! Not that bad of an ending!

Review!

Preview:

_"Kagura, I have something to tell you."_

(Yes! It's time for happiness to begin! And sadness if you can guess what'll happen!)

Note to Yukiru fans:

**Read and Review** **FADING by DEADLY KITTY**! That story rocks! Its adorable!

Does anyone wanna see my Fan Art? Go to my blog! I posted 'em there!


	16. Christy's Plan

Yeah! Hello everyone! I don't own Fruits Basket! Did any of you guys check out my blog? The link doesn't work here so check out my profile! Go there! It has my drawings in it! Like of Sakura, Charlie, Christy, Yume, and Lei! Plus many of the originals! All hand drawn by me! Leave a comment if you visited it!

Continued…..

"Kyo?"

"Kagura I have something to tell you…" whispered Kyo softly.

"Kyo, come inside and dry yourself! You're soaking wet!" cried Kagura.

Kyo stepped in and Kagura ran off to go get some towels. He took off his wet sweater and dropped it by the door. She handed him a couple of towels.

"Thanks…" he mumbled as he dried his hair.

"I'll go make some tea so you can warm up!" exclaimed Kagura as she ran off to the kitchen.

_"How am I going to tell her?" _wondered Kyo as he took a seat on the couch.

He felt very weak because of the rain.

Kagura sat next to him asking, "Now what was so important that you came out here in the rain? I know you hate the rain and wouldn't come out unless it was VERY important."

Kyo was silent for a while.

"Kyo are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Kagura worriedly.

"…..No everyone is fine…" replied Kyo.

"What is it then?" asked Kagura.

"Er…"

_"Maybe I shouldn't pressure him… He seems very nervous and uncomfortable," _thought Kagura.

"Kagura I lov---," started Kyo as the tea kettle rang loudly.

"AHHHHH! My tea! Hang on a sec! Let me get the tea! Please don't be burnt!" cried Kagura as she ran off to the kitchen.

"Damn it!" Kyo silently yelled.

Kagura poured the tea into two cups and came back into the living room handing Kyo a cup.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Kagura as she sat down again.

"Kagura, I--- I- I lo--- I love you!" Kyo blurted out.

"What!" choked Kagura.

"Kagura, I love you…. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before…. I just wanted to let you know…" replied Kyo.

Kagura's eyes filled with tears.

"Arg! What's wrong? What did I do this time?" Kyo asked panicky.

"I'm so happy! I love you too Kyo-kun! I was always waiting for you to say that! This makes me so happy!" breathed Kagura as she threw her arms around Kyo.

Kyo relaxed and smiled.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" asked Kagura.

"Um…no…." mumbled Kyo.

He dropped down to one knee and pulled out a small box. He opened it reveling a beautiful diamond ring.( But not as beautiful as Yuki's ring for Tohru of course!)

"Kagura, will you marry me?"

"Kyo-kun….. Of course I'll marry you!" answered Kagura happily.

Kyo slipped the ring onto Kagura's left ring finger and embraced her tightly.

Kagura grinned admiring her ring and new fiancée.

(Now you all say AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!)

"Christy I already forgave you. You don't need to ask me these questions…" groaned Charlie.

"This isn't about you forgiving me or not. I just want to know what Yuki could've possibly done to make you want to kill him," replied Christy.

"It's none of your business!" snapped Charlie.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? You can't even move. But seriously what did he do? Beating you up? That's your fault though. And beating you up is not a good enough reason to want to kill someone," asked Christy.

"He didn't just beat me up he--!" started Charlie.

He remained quiet.

"He did what? C'mon! Tell me! It'll make you feel better…. You shouldn't keep things that make you upset to yourself. Tell me! I promise I won't laugh or make fun of you!" swore Christy.

"Well it all started when…."

Flashback

"Motoko, I love you,"

Motoko was silent.

_"Motoko, what's wrong" asked Charlie worriedly._

_Motoko started to cry._

_"Motoko, what? Did I do something? Why are you crying? Is it because of me?" _

_"Charlie I---,"_

_"Motoko, you can tell me… Please… I really love you,"_

_"I'm sorry…" wept Motoko._

_"Sorry? For what? What are you trying to say?" asked Charlie._

_"Charlie, I really like you and all but—!" sobbed Motoko._

_"But what I don't understand?" asked Charlie._

_"I can't love you because I still love Yuki," confessed Motoko._

_Charlie stared at her blankly. Reality didn't sink in just yet._

_"I'm sorry Charlie… We can still be friends, 'kay? Sorry… I'll go now…" Motoko apologized as she turned to leave._

_Charlie sank to the floor confused. Finally the truth hit him. She had left him. Motoko chose Yuki over him. This was all Yuki's fault. He had lost the girl he loved to Yuki…_

End Flashback

"Charlie, are you okay? You look a little pale…" breathed Christy worriedly.

"Everything would have been better if we didn't come to Japan…" mumbled Charlie.

"Charlie, what are you talking about? You wouldn't have met her at all if you didn't come here! If you truly love her you won't give up! You'll fight for her! Even if she rejects you can't give up because that's true love!" exclaimed Christy.

"I thought true love was, wanting their happiness over yours…" replied Charlie.

"Charlie listen to me, her love for Yuki can't be real because he has already found his true love. True love only works between two people. If you truly love someone then they'll truly love you back. Everything else is a crush or family love," explained Christy.

Charlie sighed.

"All you have to do now is figure out if your love for Motoko is real or not. If it is real then you have to go fight for her heart," Christy told him.

"Christy what can I do? I'm here stuck in bed all day. I can barely move a muscle," Charlie murmured.

"That's why I'm here. All you have to do is tell me if you truly love Motoko or not and I'll help you with the rest," insisted Christy.

Charlie smiled gratefully and nodded slightly.

"Now go get some rest!" ordered Christy.

Christy walked out of the room, turned off the light and closed the door. Charlie closed his eyes tiredly. There was a throbbing pain in his back but he attempted to sleep.

_"What should I do? Christy might tell HIM! How embarrassing! But if I get Motoko back then it doesn't matter. But do I truly love her? How do I feel about her? Is it really love or just jealousy for Yuki? Maybe I just want her because she wants Yuki…" _Charlie thought getting frustrated.

Yume was on her way to go see Tohru and Yuki with Sakura and Lei. (Sakura is staying with Yume because both Yuki and Tohru are in the hospital. She would stay with the Sohmas but Yume was the one who rescued her…)

"Yume! Wait!" called Christy running after Yume.

"What do you want?" Yume asked coldly.

(A little mad that Christy loves Yuki)

"Please just listen to me…" pleaded Christy.

"What do you want? Can't you see that you're bothering her?" asked Lei.

Yume shushed him.

"I'm listening," replied Yume.

"I think the best way to solve the conflict between Yuki and Charlie is to help Charlie get over his problems…." Breathed Christy nervously.

"Yeah, so why should I care?" Yume asked as she turned to leave.

"I don't think you want something like that to happen again to your friends," Christy muttered.

Yume froze, "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you ask Yuki and Tohru about Motoko?" begged Christy.

"I don't know what that'll do… Why can't you do it?" asked Lei.

"Please! It's embarrassing for me to see them together….. I'm ashamed of what I did…" murmured Christy.

"Fine I'll do it but first explain what that'll do," agreed Yume.

"Well Charlie kidnapped Tohru because his girlfriend, Motoko broke up with him because of her love for Yuki… The thing is he still loves her and blamed Yuki for what happened between them… I'm thinking if we get Motoko to see that Charlie really loves her she may love him back then Charlie has no reason to stay mad at Yuki…" explained Christy.

"Okay, meet me at the cafeteria later today and I'll get all the information I can from them but why don't you just ask Charlie?" suggested Yume.

"I don't want to worry him…" Christy replied.

Yume nodded and turned to go to Yuki and Tohru's room. She knocked softly on the door. No response. Yume looked at Lei worriedly.

"Open the door," shrugged Lei.

"But that's an invasion of privacy…" criticized Yume.

"It's a public hospital. Nurses come and go without knocking," retorted Lei.

"You open it then!" dared Yume.

"Fine I will!" accepted Lei as he slowly turned the door knob.

"Yuki? Tohru? Are you guys in here?" whispered Yume quietly entering the room.

It was very quiet. They took a few more steps into the room and smiled. Yuki and Tohru were still asleep in the same position as before with Tohru snuggling next to Yuki but now his arm was draped around her shoulders. His hand raised slightly in a half wave as his eyes focused on them. They jumped back a little startled that Yuki was awake. He lifted his other index fingers to his lips hushing them.

"How long were you awake?" whispered Yume.

"Woke up when you entered…" murmured Yuki.

"Sorry for waking you…" Lei softy apologized.

"It's okay… How is Sakura? Is she a hassle?" Yuki asked softly.

"Not at all! She's wonderful!" replied Yume quietly.

"That's good…. Congratulations… So you're engaged?" asked Yuki.

"Huh? Oh yeah… How did you know?" asked Yume with a slight blush.

"Well you're wearing a ring…" Yuki told her with a smile.

They both blushed slightly.

"I'll let you tell Tohru yourself…" Yuki told them.

"Tell me what?" asked Tohru as she sat up.

She blushed when she realized that Yume and Lei were in the room.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Tohru happily getting out of bed and rushing over to Yume.

Yume smiled and handed Sakura to Tohru. Sakura beamed happily.

"I understand, choosing the baby over your own husband who risked his life to get you back…" teased Yuki.

"Well you aren't that fun when you're stuck in the hospital!" Tohru joked.

"It is you're fault that I'm in the hospital with two broken ribs…" Yuki kidded.

"Well that means I get to hold Sakura twice as much!" cried Tohru happily embracing the little girl.

They all laughed. Yuki winced slightly.

"Yuki are you okay?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"So you do care?" teased Yuki.

"I'm serious Yuki!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Don't worry hime (princess), I'll be fine as long as you don't leave me," replied Yuki.

"I'll never leave you!" Tohru grinned as she squeezed his hand.

Lei cleared his throat.

"Oh yes! What is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Tohru excitedly.

Yume grinned and held out her left hand to Tohru who squealed when she saw the ring.

"You're engaged!" gasped Tohru.

"Yes!" sang Yume and Lei.

"Congratulations! We're so happy for you!" cried Tohru embracing Yume.

"Thanks!" Yume and Lei thanked them.

"This might sound random but what do you guys know about Motoko?" Yume asked.

"Motoko? Why do you want to know?" asked Yuki and Tohru.

"I really don't know why…. Christy asked me to get as much information about Motoko for her…" replied Yume.

"Why does she want information on Motoko?" Yuki asked.

"I have no idea what she is going to do but she said something about stopping the conflict between you two…" Yume told them.

"How would Motoko solve the problem?" asked Tohru.

"Well she said something about how Charlie only kidnapped you because he blamed Yuki for Motoko breaking up with him," explained Yume.

"I guess I kind of get it but I really don't know much about Motoko… Sorry…" replied Yuki.

"Me neither…" agreed Tohru.

"Oh well I guess she can always find out information on Motoko somewhere else…" Yume sighed.

"Tohru-Chan! Yuki-kun!" sang Kagura as she entered the room happily with Kyo.

"Hi Kagura-san! Kyo-kun!" greeted Tohru.

"Hi Kagura… Stupid cat…" Yuki greeted.

"Damn rat…" mumbled Kyo.

"Kagura, Kyo, This is Yume and Lei… Yume, Lei this is Kagura and Kyo Sohma!" introduced Tohru.

"Nice to meet you!" exclaimed Kagura.

"Yeah… Whatever…" murmured Kyo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," replied Yume.

Lei nodded but didn't say much.

"Tohru, Yuki-kun look!" cried Kagura holding out her left hand in front of Tohru and Yuki.

"Congratulations," Yuki responded with a smile while Tohru gasped happily.

Tohru embraced Kagura shrieking, "Congratulations! Two engagements! I can't believe it!"

"Two?" asked Kyo.

"Yep ours," replied Lei wrapping his arm around Yume's shoulders.

"Oh my! Congratulations too!" squealed Kagura.

"You too!" cried Yume.

Sakura let out a soft wail. Everyone laughed or smiled.

"I guess she wants some attention from her mother!" Yume told Tohru handing the child to Tohru.

"Awww! Hush….. Don't you like spending time with your aunt Yume?" asked Tohru.

Sakura smiled and giggled.

"I guess that's a yes," laughed Yuki.

"She just missed her mommy that's all!" replied Kagura patting the little girl's arm.

"Don't laugh too hard rat boy! You might break another rib!" Kyo told him smirking.

"Keep saying stupid comments and your face might break," replied Yuki.

"What is that a threat from a cripple?" asked Kyo.

"If I was missing all my limbs you still wouldn't be able to win," replied Yuki.

"What!" snapped Kyo.

"Kyo! Be nice we're here to visit Yuki-kun and Tohru-Chan!" scolded Kagura slapping his head.

"What do you guys not like each other?" Lei asked Yuki and Kyo.

"Well it is pretty hard to like Kyo…. That's why I admire Kagura for being able to put up with him let alone love him," teased Yuki.

"What did you say rat boy? Say that again!" yelled Kyo.

"Which part, the one about it being hard to like you or how it's incredible that Kagura can tolerate you?" Yuki asked.

"Shut up!" snapped Kyo.

"Why don't both of you guys shut up?" suggested Lei.

"What? Do you want to start something?" yelled Kyo.

"Maybe I do… What are you going to do about it?" retorted Lei.

"Okay new topic!" interrupted Kagura and Yume.

"Any plans for the weddings?" asked Tohru.

"Um…. I'm not sure…" replied Yume.

"Me neither…. Oh! I have the best idea! Why don't we combine our weddings and make an extra large celebration!" offered Kagura happily.

"That's sounds like a great idea! We'll save so much money since we'll be having a lot of the same people!" added Yume.

"So wonderful! And everyone will only need one fancy outfit!" exclaimed Kagura.

"What day should it be in?" asked Yume.

"I say spring!" cried Kagura.

"Me too! How about March of next year?" asked Yume.

"Sounds nice! How about the fourteenth of March next year?" suggested Kagura.

"Perfect!" agreed Yume.

"Oh! How about we have an outdoor wedding? Yuki-kun and Tohru-Chan's wedding was so lovely!" gushed Kagura.

"That sounds so lovely! Tohru you have to show me some pictures!" cried Yume.

"Um… are you guys even going to ask for our opinions?" asked Lei.

"I didn't really plan on it…." Answered Yume.

"Yeah… me neither… We girls can plan the wedding without you boys! Leave it to us!" Kagura grinned.

"Tohru you must be our bride's maid!" exclaimed Yume.

"Eh?"

"Should we have one set of Bride's maids or two?" asked Kagura.

"I don't know but Tohru has to be mine!" cried Yume.

"Then one set of bride's maids because I want Tohru-kun to be my bride's maid too!" sang Kagura.

"Do you guys even care about her opinion?" asked Lei, Kyo and Yuki.

"Eh?"

"Oh! Sorry Tohru! Wouldn't you like to be our bride's maid?" asked Yume and Kagura.

"Of course I would!" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"We should ask Kisa and Rin!" suggested Kagura.

"Who?" asked Yume and Lei.

"They are our cousins," explained Kyo and Yuki.

"Yes they both should be bride's maids since Kisa-san is too old now to be the flower girl!" agreed Tohru.

"Do you really think that Isuzu will say yes?" asked Kyo.

"I agree… She doesn't seem like the type to wear a formal gown and all…" agreed Yuki.

"Maybe Haru-kun can persuade her to…." Replied Kagura.

"Who's gonna be the flower girl then?" muttered Kyo and Lei.

"Sakura of course!" replied Kagura and Yume.

"Eh? Sakura? Isn't she too young?" asked Yuki and Tohru.

"Not at all! Next year she'll be one!" responded Yume.

"Shouldn't you ask them if they want her to be the flower girl?" asked Lei.

"Not at all! It's our wedding so everything has to go our way!" exclaimed Yume and Kagura.

_"I can't believe it there are two of them…" _Lei and Kyo thought as Kagura and Yume continued to make plans.

Sakura started to cry. Tohru and Yuki yawned.

"I guess that means it's time to head home," laughed Yume.

"Yeah... I'm a little tired too, C'mon Kyo-kun…" agreed Kagura.

"We have to meet up some day," replied Yume as she picked up Sakura.

"Yes, maybe when Tohru is out of the hospital. So we can all talk about the wedding," added Kagura.

They all nodded and Kyo, Kagura, Yume, Lei and Sakura left. Tohru yawned again tiredly.

"Well there's finally some peace and quiet," laughed Yuki.

"Yes, they were here almost the whole day!" exclaimed Tohru.

Tohru exhaustedly dropped down beside Yuki.

"Good night my hime…" murmured Yuki as he kissed the top of her head.

Cafeteria

"Yume! Over here!" Christy called waving to Yume from a table.

"Hey Christy… Have you been waiting long?" greeted Yume walking over to

Christy.

"No, only a few minutes. So find anything out about Motoko?" asked Christy.

"Sorry… Yuki and Tohru didn't know anything about Motoko…" replied Yume.

"Great! I was counting on them for information…." Exclaimed Christy.

"You could always ask Charlie…" suggested Yume.

"I guess I have no choice… I really didn't want to bother him but I have to now… I hope he remembers her number and stuff like that…" replied Christy.

"Well if you need any help you can call me! I'll be happy to help!" Yume told her.

"Thanks… I hope this works…"

The end! Review!

Preview:

_"Motoko? Is that really you?" _


	17. Released

Ohayo! I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters! I just made this plot up and Charlie, Christy, Yume, Lei and Sakura! Ok I'll shut up now…

Christy was walking down the road holding a stack of papers, she could barely see.

"_I should not be carrying this much!" _Christy thought.

"Wahhhhhhh!" screamed Christy as she tripped and dropped all of her papers.

"Damn it! I worked so hard organizing these too!" Christy muttered as she started to pick up the papers.

"What is all this?"

Christy looked up to see Yume bending over and helping her pick up the papers.

"Research…" replied Christy.

"On…… Motoko?" asked Yume scanning one of the sheets.

"Well yeah…. Since Yuki and Tohru didn't know anything about her I had to do some research…" explained Christy.

"Why didn't you just ask your brother? He dated her and all he should know the most," reasoned Yume.

"I already have him doing something for me that needs his concentration," Christy told him.

"What do you have him doing?" Yume asked as she handed Christy the stack of papers.

"The most important part of my plan….. Figuring out if he really loves Motoko or if it's just a crush… Or maybe just jealousy that she likes Yuki…" replied Christy.

"Wait! Motoko likes Yuki as well! Does everyone like Yuki Sohma!" exclaimed Yume.

"I guess you've never been in school with Yuki… He was the prince of their old high school… and the prince of our college… You can say he's a little too popular. Practically every girl and guy likes Yuki… That's why not many girls like Tohru…" responded Christy.

"So it's not just that he's rich? Wow it must be annoying… So are you heading to the hospital?" Yume asked.

"Yeah…." Murmured Christy.

"We can go together! I'm going there too…" Yume told her.

Christy nodded as she stood up.

(They live pretty close to the hospital so they can walk!)

"Where's Sakura… I thought you usually brought her…" Christy asked.

"Oh, she's at her house... Today is when Tohru gets released from the hospital so we're throwing a surprise party… Yuki too but he has to get his ribs re-taped before he can go…" Yume told her.

"So you're going to pick them up?" asked Christy.

"Yep… Well basically! Tohru's gonna need help getting Yuki home because they both thought it was pointless to drive if the hospital is so close so that's another reason that I have to be there and to help distract them from the party. Hey why don't you join us?" Yume offered.

"Well I'm going to see if Charlie has an answer for me then I'll go see you guys I guess… I'll help in anyway I can but I can't go to the party because I want to put my plan into action as soon as possible!" explained Christy.

"I thought you were still embarrassed to see Yuki and Tohru," stated Yume with a smirk.

"I'm trying to get over it. You don't have to remind me every second. I don't want to be avoiding them every second!" snapped Christy.

"Okay, well I think you'll still be embarrassed. I can imagine you all red and nervous!" laughed Yume.

"Not funny!" yelled Christy.

"You're just lucky that Yuki kept your crush a secret! He's nice enough to still be nice to you too after what you tried to do! Tsk! Tsk!" scolded Yume with a laugh.

"Oh, and what did you do? Hmmm…. Let me think…. Oh yeah, you were eavesdropping!" retorted Christy.

"Well I can't help but wonder if the husband of my best friend will have an affair!" replied Yume.

"It's called trust," muttered Christy.

"Yume-san!" cried Kagura as Yume and Christy neared the hospital.

"Kagura-Chan!" How are you?" greeted Yume as she embraced Kagura.

"Good! You?" replied Kagura with a wide smile.

"Great! And I'm sure Tohru is even happier!" exclaimed Yume.

"She is! Tohru is in the waiting room with Ha-kun and Isuzu-san! C'mon I'll go introduce you to them!" suggested Kagura.

"Okay! Christy I'll see you later!" called Yume.

"See ya!" replied Christy with a false smile.

_"Why am I so jealous? Maybe because all I really wanted was to be loved and wanted something like that…" _wondered Christy as she watched them leave.

"Well I guess I should go see Charlie now… I hope Dad's not there!" sighed Christy as she entered the building and went up to Charlie's room.

Christy shifted the stack of papers and knocked softly on his door.

"Who is it?" was the muffled response.

"Christy," replied Christy.

"C'mon in…" called Charlie.

Christy opened the door and stepped into the dark room.

"Hey Charlie, how are you feeling?" greeted Christy.

"Hi Christy, besides the pain in my back I'm okay… What's with all the papers?" replied Charlie with a smile.

"Research… Do you have an answer to my question yet?" asked Christy as she set down the papers and took a seat by his bed.

"I always had an answer for you and that's that I really do love her. I love her so much that I guess jealousy and rage took over me…" whispered Charlie.

"Don't worry now! I'll do the rest now that you gave me the answer!" exclaimed Christy.

"Christy, what exactly are you gonna do?" asked Charlie.

"You'll see…. Sorry that I have to cut this visit short but I have to—!"

"Have to what Christy? What's more important then visiting your brother when he's in the hospital?" asked Mr. Chihiro coldly.

"Dad…" muttered Christy.

"What? Don't tell me you're going to see that boy again? What's his name…. Yuki? This is your brother! How can you ditch him after almost killing him!" yelled Mr. Chihiro.

"Actually dad I was going to help Charlie but all you do is assume that I'm up to no good! Why can't you just trust me for once? Stop being so arrogant!" shouted Christy as she abruptly stood up.

"Don't' talk back to your father!" roared Mr. Chihiro.

Christy stormed to the door freezing before she left.

"His name is Yuki and maybe I will pay him and his wife a visit! At least they're nice people! He's getting his ribs re-taped today so instead of worrying about just your precious son why don't you worry about other people for a change?" Christy told him before she left.

"Dad you shouldn't be so mean to her," Charlie told Mr. Chihiro.

Mr. Chihiro glared at his son but didn't say anything.

Waiting room

"Hi Yume-san!" greeted Tohru.

"Hello Tohru!" replied Yume running over to hug her friend.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our new friend! Yume-san!" Kagura introduced Yume to the Sohmas.

"Yume, that's Ha-kun or Haru, Isuzu-san or Rin, and you already know Kyo-kun! The rest of the Sohmas are at you know where…" Kagura told Yume.

"Eh?" asked a confused Tohru.

Everyone ignored Tohru's confusion.

"Hey," replied the Haru with a half wave.

Rin and Kyo looked up but didn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you Haru-san, Isuzu-san!" responded Yume with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," replied Haru.

"We're just waiting for the doctor to finish up with Yuki's ribs and we can go!" exclaimed Tohru.

"That's good!" replied Yume.

A nurse came out of the office where Yuki was.

"How long is it until he'll be finished?" Kagura asked the nurse.

"A few more minutes. The doctor is just finishing up now…." Replied the nurse.

"Rin, why don't you go and tell everyone to get ready now," Haru whispered to Rin.

She nodded while muttering, "See you all later."

Rin left the hospital and ran over to Yuki and Tohru's house to tell everyone that they were coming.

"Where is Isuzu-san going?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, nowhere!" cried Kagura.

"Oh! Look Yuki's coming out!" exclaimed Yume pointing to Yuki who was slowly walking towards them.

_"Perfect timing Yuki! Our surprise was almost reveled!" _Haru thought.

"Yuki! How are you feeling!" exclaimed Tohru running over to him and helping him over.

"I'm feeling a little better, hey everyone," replied Yuki.

"Ready to go?" Haru asked Yuki as he stood up.

"I guess…" muttered Yuki.

"Yuki, don't work yourself too hard. I won't stop you from returning to college but don't do any sports or much physical activity. Relax and rest a lot until your ribs heal all the way," advised the doctor.

(I know absolutely nothing about broken ribs so don't complain if it's not accurate! I never broke a bone before!)

Yuki nodded.

"I'll let you go back to your family doctor for the check up. Don't skip it though," the doctor told him.

"Okay," mumbled Yuki.

"C'mon let's go Kyo-kun!" cried Kagura.

"I'm coming," murmured Kyo as he walked over to them.

"Not too much physical activity huh? Do you want us to carry you home?" asked Haru.

"Absolutely not!" refused Yuki.

"Are you sure damn rat? We don't want you to hurt your pretty self again," teased Kyo.

"I'm sure. I don't want you damaging any more of that tiny brain of yours," retorted Yuki.

"Say that again!" yelled Kyo.

Kagura slapped him across the head.

"Be nice Kyo-kun! He just got out of the hospital!" shouted Kagura.

"Fine! But when you get better I'll beat you, damn rat!" warned Kyo.

"Does that line ever get boring to you?" Yuki asked him.

"Shut up!" screamed Kyo.

"You're the one yelling," replied Yuki.

Kyo clenched his fists but didn't say anything.

"We're almost there!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Hope the walk wasn't too exhausting for you," Haru told Yuki.

"I'm fine!" snapped Yuki.

"You know you guys are supposed to be helping him not irritating him," replied Yume.

"I agree with Yume-san! Don't be mean!" agreed Kagura.

"What! We I'm not being mean!" yelled Kyo.

"I have an idea! How about you all just shut up!" suggested Yume.

"What did you say you damn girl!" asked an angry Kyo.

"How about you just shut up," repeated Yume with a smirk.

"Why you!" yelled Kyo.

Yuki shook his head.

"Can we ever have a quiet, peaceful day?" mumbled Yuki.

"Don't worry…. We're almost home!" exclaimed Tohru.

Yuki smiled and put his arm around Tohru's shoulders. Tohru leaned against his chest and listened to his slow, peaceful, calming breathing. Soon they were at Yuki and Tohru's house.

"I'm thirsty so I gonna make a quick stop at your fridge, 'kay?" asked Haru.

"Sure! I'll make you guys a snack too if you want!" offered Tohru.

"Why don't we go in first?" suggested Yume.

Tohru nodded and unlocked the door. The house was suspiciously quiet.

"What did you guys do?" asked Yuki.

"What are you talking about? We didn't o anything. Don't be so suspicious Yuki-kun!" Kagura told him.

They all stepped in and Tohru reached for the lights but felt a hand over them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Tohru dropping to the ground.

"SURPRISE!" screamed the rest of the family popping out from their hiding places as the lights turned on.

"Tohru are you okay?" asked Yuki worriedly.

"There—there was—there was a hand!" gasped Tohru staring at the light switch.

"I'm sorry Tohru-kun. Did that scare you that much?" asked Shigure popping his head out from behind the wall.

"Are you okay Honda-san?" asked Hatori bending over to examine Tohru.

"I'm fine…" replied Tohru shakily.

"Shii-chan, I think you went too far… You scared Tohru too much!" cried Momiji.

"Well I wasn't planning to scare her that badly…" Shigure sighed as his head dropped.

"It's okay… Shigure-san…." Tohru told him.

Shigure grinned.

_"He wasn't disappointed at all…" _Everyone thought. (except for Tohru)

"We glad that you're back Onee-chan!" exclaimed Kisa as she hugged Tohru.

"Thank you everybody!" cried Tohru happily as she returned Kisa's hug.

"Now Yuki, where are your thanks? Shower your brother who planned this with praise! Go on!" laughed Ayame confidently.

"I'd rather die…" mumbled Yuki.

"Ignore them! I'll introduce you to everyone! That's Ha-san or Hatori, Shii-san or Shigure, Aya or Ayame Yuki's brother, Hiro-kun, Kisa-chan, Ritsu-san, Kureno-san, and Momiji-kun!" Kagura introduced them all to Yume.

"And everyone this is Yume! She's our friend so be nice to her 'kay?" Kagura told them all.

"Nice to meet you!" sang Yume happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" replied most of the Sohmas.

"So you're the one who's sharing a wedding with Kagura and Kyo?" asked Hiro coolly.

"Yes but my fiancée is a little late…" replied Yume.

"I'M SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT HE'S LATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS TERRIBLE DEED! I'M SO SORRY!" apologized Ritsu as he ran around and knocked over a lamp.

"Um... It's not your fault he just has a terrible sense of time!" Yume broke in.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR BEAUTIFUL LAMP!" begged Ritsu.

"It's okay Ritsu-san!" Tohru cried as she picked up the broken pieces and threw them away in the nearest trash can.

"IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! NOW YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PAY YOUR BILLS AND YOU'LL BE KICKED OUT OF YOUR HOUSE! I'M SO SORRY!" yelled Ritsu.

A soft cry could be heard coming from upstairs. Tohru looked up and ran upstairs to the nursery.

"Great job. You just woke up Sakura from her nap…"

"I'M SO SORRY! HOW COULD I WAKE A SLEEPING CHILD! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE FORGIVEN!"

Shigure laughed as he poked his side. Ritsu collapsed on the floor.

"What did you do to him!" asked Yume.

"When Ritsu gets like this the only way to calm him is to poke his side," explained Shigure.

Tohru climbed back down the stairs with Sakura in her arms. The girls gushed over Sakura. She grinned and giggled enjoying all the attention.

"Yuki you really should thank us for the party!" declared Ayame following Yuki around.

"What party? All that's happened was that you freaked Tohru out and broke a lamp! All this party is good for is noise," replied Yuki.

"Well we have snacks too!" exclaimed Ayame.

"And that's supposed to make up for all the damage?" asked Yuki.

"Yuki, lighten up. This party is for you and Tohru. Be happy and smile," muttered Haru as he put his arm around Yuki's shoulders.

"Smile. Easy for you to say you don't have two broken ribs," replied Yuki.

"Oh! Dear brother let me nurse you back to health!" announced Ayame.

"NO! Don't touch me!" refused Yuki.

"You guys this party is to make Yuki and Tohru happy! Stop annoying them!" scolded Kagura as she whacked Ayame on the head.

"Thank you Kagura," Yuki told her.

"No problem!" Kagura responded with a wink.

"Kagura-chan, that really hurt!" cried Ayame.

"Stop whining. You're a grown man!" hissed Yume.

(haha! Hiss! And Ayame is a snake! Hahahaha! I'll shut up now….)

"Here Yuki! I got you a plate," Tohru said handing him an empty plate! (Er… I'm kidding it had food on it….. Seriously I have like no sense of humor…. Well at least not here! Cuz that was so corny!)

"Thank you Tohru," Yuki told her as he took the plate.

"Are you really not having fun?" asked Tohru worriedly as she shifted Sakura to her other arm.

"Daddy!" cried Sakura with wide eyes.

"It's okay Tohru. I can stand it as long as you are having fun. Are you having fun my buhite bara?" replied Yuki stroking Sakura's head.

She still looked worried.

"It's really not that bad. And it's better now since you are here with me," Yuki whispered to her ear.

Tohru blushed.

"Tohru!" exclaimed Uo and Hana running over to her.

They embraced her and Sakura tightly.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't visit you! Every time I went you were asleep! And then I couldn't get away from work! Are you okay?" asked Uo frantically.

"Don't worry Uo-chan! I'm perfectly fine!" replied Tohru happily.

"I'm sorry too. I was distracted… Someone needed to be punished. Yes punished severely," explained Hana.

"What did you do? You really shouldn't do that to people!" asked Uo.

"Never mind that. Are you sure you feel fine?" asked Hana.

"Perfectly!" reassured Tohru.

"How 'bout you prince? Heard you were hurt worse then Tohru," commented Uo.

"Just a couple of broken ribs. Nothing that would have killed me," replied Yuki.

"Good. If you left Tohru and Sakura all alone I don't know what I would do…" mumbled Hana.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, meet Yume-chan! She helped us out a lot!" Tohru introduced gesturing towards the woman with short black hair.

"Hey, 'sup?" greeted Uo.

"Hello," added Hana.

"Hello…." Replied Yume.

"Who invited you Yankee!" yelled Kyo.

"Your fiancée orangey!" shouted Uo.

"Kagura, did you invite her!" asked an angry Kyo.

"Of course! She is Tohru-chan's friend after all!" replied Kagura.

"I hate her!"

"Well this isn't your party," Kagura responded.

"Ha! Even your own fiancée is against you!" laughed Uo.

"No I would never be against Kyo-kun! I may disagree with him sometimes but I will never stop loving him!" cried Kagura as she clung to Kyo.

"Thanks Yankee! Now she'll never let go!" shouted Kyo as he tried to walk.

"You're welcome. But she's your fiancée so shouldn't you like being around her?" asked Uo.

"Being around her and having her hanging on me are two different things!" yelled Kyo.

"What ever Orangey. Deal with your own fiancée," replied Uo.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" cried Kyo.

"You are alone. Deal with it! Nobody wants to be around you!" Uo yelled back.

"Are you blind? I'm not alone! Kagura's here Yankee!" hollered Kyo.

"Take another look," muttered Uo.

"Huh?"

Kyo looked to his side but Kagura was no longer there. She was in the living room calling Yume and Tohru over.

"Yume-chan! Tohru-chan! We must plan the wedding!" Kagura called waving her hand.

Kyo collapsed and Uo snickered.

Yume and Tohru with Sakura headed to Kagura.

"Oh! Yume-chan! We should have matching bouquets!" cried Kagura happily.

"That sounds perfect! Now we have to decide what flowers…." Replied Yume.

"Yeah…." Agreed Kagura.

"What flowers did you have Tohru?" asked Yume.

"Huh? Oh me? I had a bouquet of white roses. They also were around the back yard along with sakura branches," described Tohru.

"Yes it was so romantic and lovely. I don't know if anything can compare to it," sighed Kagura.

"White roses sound so romantic!" squealed Yume.

"We still have to pick our flower though…. Yume-chan, what is your favorite flower?" asked Kagura.

"Mine…. I like carnations… Especially the pink ones!" exclaimed Yume.

"Really? Me too!" cried Kagura.

"Yes they really are so pretty!" agreed Tohru.

"Then it's settled! We'll have pink carnations!" Kagura sang happily.

"What else do we have to decide?" asked Yume.

"Uh….. Food…. Location…. Honey moon…" Kagura listed.

"Don't worry about the honey moon. That's something us, men can decide," Lei told them appearing out of nowhere.

"Lei! You made it!" gasped Yume as she turned around and embraced him.

"Of course I did. I told you I would, didn't I?" Lei muttered to her.

Yume smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"A touching moment…" breathed Kagura after she finished taking a picture.

"You took a picture! Give that back to me now!" cried Yume.

"No, that's going to be in your wedding invitation!" announced Kagura.

"Gimme that!"

"No…"

(They fight for the camera but Kagura still has it in the end)

"I have the honey moon planned too… You don't have to worry about that…" mumbled Kyo.

CRASH!

"YUKI!" screamed Tohru as she rushed over to his collapsed body.

To be continued…

The end! This story is almost over…. Well I hope you review! Remember to! Sorry to stick in a cliffie… Did you like my sense of humor? I think it was funny just until the terrible cliffie!

Preview:

_"Yuki… Yuki… Yuki!"_

_"Are you okay!" _

_"Yuki! Yuki!"_

_"Hurry up and get him to my place immediately!" _

_"Dearest brother! I'll make sure nothing happens to you!" _


	18. A Reason To Smile

Ohayo/ konnichiwa/ Konbanwa! (Good morning/ afternoon/ evening) I don't own Fruits Basket and will shut up now so you can read!

BUT THE PLOT IS MINE! Hehe

-/-o u if u copy me!♥ smiles innocently

Continued…

"YUKI!" screamed Tohru as she rushed over to his collapsed body.

His breathing was short and choppy. He clutched his chest in pain.

"Is it an attack?" asked Haru.

"Yuki… Yuki… Yuki!" wept Tohru.

"Are you okay!" asked Haru.

"Hurry up and get him to my place immediately!" ordered Hatori.

"Dearest brother! I'll make sure nothing happens to you!" promised Ayame.

Haru and Hatori lifted Yuki's body and ran to Hatori's car with Tohru following them clasping Yuki's hand. They gently placed Yuki's body in the back seat his head resting on Tohru's lap. Haru sat in the front seat next to Hatori who drove off quickly. The rest of the Sohmas followed in their cars. They sharply stopped at the Sohma Main House and carried Yuki to Hatori's.

They placed them on the couch. (Lovely couch used so many times by Yuki!)

(Thanks DeadlyKitty for this! I have no clue about Asthma! She told me what happens and what to do basically….. So she rocks! Credit to her for the inhaler thing!)

All the Sohmas were waiting outside for Hatori to finish. Only Tohru was in there because she couldn't leave them.

"Do you think Yuki-kun will be okay?" Asked Kagura worriedly.

"Damn rat… He better get well or I'll have to punish him…" muttered Kyo.

"Is that actually concern that you are feeling now? I never that that Kyo could care about anyone let alone his rival Yuki," teased Haru.

"You could show some concern," replied Yume.

"I am…" Haru responded.

Sakura was crying in Yume's arms.

"Hush…. Daddy will be okay…" soothed Yume.

(Just to let you know I am very distracted right now… by what you ask? I really don't know… stares off into the distance…)

On with the story………

Hatori had squeezed the inhaler into Yuki's mouth helping him breathe a little easier.(This inhaler part was thanks to deadlykitty!) He calmed down slightly and his breathing eased a little but he still clutched his chest in pain. His face was flushed.

"Yuki, are you okay!" asked Tohru worriedly still clinging on to his hand.

Yuki looked at her but winced before he could speak.

"Yuki, move your hands away," ordered Hatori.

Yuki slowly removed his hands away from his chest, reveling his blood stained shirt. Tohru gasped. Hatori quickly unbuttoned his shirt staring at his chest which was covered in blood.

"Damn it. Your cut reopened…. But that's not the worse part… I believe that one of your ribs cut through your skin…. I'll have to wipe away this blood to be sure though," Hatori told him.

Tohru bit her lip nervously.

"Honda-san, go get me some towels quickly," commanded Hatori.

She ran off to the closet grabbing a couple of towels and handed them to Hatori who immediately began wiping the blood away. He tossed the blood soaked towel aside.

"He's losing too much blood… Tohru I need some bandages… Go get them from my left drawer in my cabinet and quickly," directed Hatori.

Tohru ran over to his desk and rummaged threw his cabinet.

"Hatori-san…. You're out of band-aids…" murmured Tohru running back to his side.

"Damn it… There's no time to get more… We'll have to use his shirt… Rip it into strips for me," demanded Hatori.

Tohru ripped as fast as she could. Hatori took the strips and tied them tightly around his cut. The first few layers were red but the blood flow eased to a stop. Yuki moaned and fainted.

"Yuki!" cried Tohru worriedly.

"Don't worry he's not dead, He just fainted," reassured Hatori.

"Was that just Tohru-chan?" asked a concerned Kagura.

The Sohmas stood up worriedly.

Hatori came out slowly.

"Is Yuki okay?" asked Haru.

"Call the ambulance," Hatori told them.

"What? Did he die?" cried Shigure.

"Call now!" demanded Hatori.

Haru ran off to the phone and dialed 911.

"Yuki is alive but he needs surgery right away. His rib pierced through his skin and his cut reopened. He'll need more blood also," explained Hatori.

"Poor little brother… I wasn't able to protect you yet again…" muttered Ayame.

Soon sirens could be heard as an ambulance screeched into the Sohma residence.

"Ayame, Haru, go carry Yuki to the ambulance," Hatori ordered.

They ran off and picked up Yuki. His body was very pale and cold.

"Whoever is coming along to the hospital get in the cars now!" Hatori told the Sohmas as he ran off to his car.

"Only one person can ride in the ambulance with him," the paramedics told Haru, Ayame and Tohru.

They all looked hesitant. In the ambulance the other paramedic was attaching an IV into Yuki's arm and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"Tohru go ahead, we'll follow in our cars," offered Haru.

Tohru nodded and got into the ambulance. They shut the doors and sped off.

"Let's go!" breathed Ayame as they ran off to the cars.

Tohru held onto Yuki's hand.

"Don't worry, he should be fine…" comforted the female paramedic.

"What happened to him?" asked the male paramedic.

"Something terrible…" whispered Tohru.

"Don't push her. She looks like she's been through a lot. We'll get the story later," the female paramedic whispered to him.

They arrived at the hospital shortly with Hatori's car only a few seconds behind. The paramedics hurriedly carried Yuki into the hospital on the stretcher. Tohru and Hatori ran along with them.

"He needs surgery and he lost a lot of blood. One of his ribs cut through his skin and a deep cut reopened," explained Hatori.

"We got it from now. You both have to wait in the waiting room," replied a surgeon.

"You'll have to fill out this form too," added a nurse handing them a clipboard and pen.

Hatori skimmed the sheet filling out the form and handing it back to her. Tohru was biting her finger nails nervously. Yume ran over and hugged her tightly. Uo and Hana joined in squeezing the frail brunette tightly.

"It's going to be okay…" Yume breathed into her ear.

Tohru sobbed, "This is my entire fault! Why couldn't I protect him better…"

"There was nothing you could have done. These things happen sometime…" comforted Yume as she stroked her back.

"Tohru-chan, Yuki-kun will be okay…" reassured Kagura who came over with Sakura in her arms.

"Looks like someone wants her mommy," muttered Kagura as Sakura held out her arms to Tohru.

Tohru's eyes were red and puffy but she smiled as she took Sakura in her arms. Sakura looked up at Tohru and giggled trying to cheer up Tohru.

"I'm so sorry I haven't held you for so long…." Murmured Tohru.

"It'll be a while so why don't we take a seat?" suggested Yume.

"Good idea…" agreed Kagura as they guided Tohru to a seat.

The Sohmas basically filled up the waiting room.

_"What beautiful people…."_

_"I have never seen so many beautiful people in the same room!"_

_"Are they models?" _

The nurses, guests and anybody else who passed the waiting room gushed over the Sohmas.

"Hatori are you sure it's okay to be in a public hospital?" Haru asked Hatori.

"It should be fine with Yuki, his curse was broken so nothing should happen," replied Hatori.

"Curse?" asked Yume and Lei.

"Never mind… Forget what I just said…. It's nothing…" Hatori told them.

"Eh?"

"Look over there!" cried Shigure.

"What?" asked Yume and Lei glancing over in the other direction.

"Nothing's there," mumbled Lei.

"Whoops! My mistake!" laughed Shigure.

_"What a lame way to change the topic…" _

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Motoko?" greeted Christy.

"Yes this is. Who is calling?" asked Motoko.

"This is Christy, Charlie Chihiro's sister," answered Christy.

"What do you want? I have nothing left to do with Charlie."

"I think you should talk to him… He still cares for you a lot," replied Christy.

"How is Charlie?" asked Motoko.

"Not good. He was in an accident. He fell off of a cliff and is in the hospital," explained Christy.

"What! Is he okay?"

"He's alive bur he really wants to see you. Please meet with him! I know it would mean a lot to him!" pleaded Christy.

"I don't know… I already made it clear to him that I don't love him and I can't!" Motoko responded.

"You can't or you don't want to. Or are you just afraid to let go of Yuki?" asked Christy.

"I can't! You just don't understand! I don't care for Charlie!" sobbed Motoko.

"If you didn't care why are you crying right now?"

Motoko continued to cry.

"Look, he's in the public hospital, room 5755 on the third floor. Make the right choice and visit him. End things with him right at least. Even of you don't love him back you can't let him continue to love you if you'll never return those feelings…" Christy told her before she hung up.

_"She has to go! I won't allow for such pain to remain in their hearts! I know she says she doesn't love Charlie but it seems like she's hiding something… Maybe she really is just scared…" _thought Christy as she slumped against the wall.

Four hours had passed. Kisa and Hiro had gone home because they had school tomorrow but the rest of the Sohmas remained. Hatori left for a bit to drop those two to their homes but came back. The surgeon came out removing his gloves and mask.

"Is he okay?" exclaimed Tohru.

"He's resting now but will be fine. You can visit him one at a time," replied the surgeon.

"Thank you!" cried Tohru running to his room with Sakura who had fallen asleep.

It's about nine or ten at night right now. Tohru stepped into the room quietly. Yuki was lying on the bed. A light blanket covering him. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth. The only sound was his light breathing and the soft beeps from heart monitor. Various machines were hooked up to his body along with an IV which was slowly dripping blood back into his arm. (do they use an IV for blood transplants?)

Tohru stroked his hair lovingly. She stared at his calm peaceful flushed face. His eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on Tohru.

He blinked a few times whispering, "Tohru…"

"Yuki! Are you okay?" asked Tohru worriedly.

He tried to sit up but Tohru held out her hand gently stopping him with a soft touch to his shoulder.

"You've been through a lot just rest…" Tohru told him.

"What hap--," started Yuki weakly.

"Shhh… Don't waste your energy on speaking. You had an asthma attack… Remember?" asked Tohru.

Yuki slightly nodded.

"Well your attack made your cut reopen and one of your ribs cut through your skin. You had to get surgery and more blood…" explained Tohru.

"I'm sorry I must have caused you so much trouble and worry…." Whispered Yuki.

"It doesn't matter just that you're okay now…" replied Tohru.

He smiled faintly.

"Dearest brother!" cried Ayame as he barged into the room.

"Sir! Only one visitor at a time!" yelled a nurse running after him.

"How are you my brother?"

"I told you! You can't be in here!" cried the nurse.

"He's my brother!"

"You'll have to wait your turn! You're just wearing him out!" shouted the nurse.

Two other nurses came in and dragged Ayame away.

"I will be back! Don't you worry Yuki!" promised Ayame.

"I'm so sorry about that!" apologized the nurse.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" screamed Ritsu popping into the room.

"GET OUT!" yelled the nurse shoving Ritsu out the door.

"But Yuki-kun! We have to see him!" whined Kagura as she attempted to get in.

"Yes I have to see him," agreed Haru.

"Yeah! Let us in!" argued Shigure.

"NO! One VISITOR AT I TIME!" shrieked the nurse as she shoved them out and slammed the door shut.

She locked it and collapsed next to the door.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. We just can't hold them back!" sighed the nurse.

"Let us in!" cried the Sohmas knocking on the door.

"NO!" shouted the nurse.

There were more knocks and shouting and then a loud crash.

"AAAHHH!" screamed the Sohmas as the door broke and they came crashing down.

The nurse gasped and fainted.

Tohru jumped and Yuki shook his head.

"My dear brother! I finally got to see you!" Ayame grinned.

"Yeah, Yeah now just get off of me. You really are heavy you know!" snapped Kyo who was under Ayame.

"Did you guys have to break down the door?" asked Hatori and Kureno.

"The door!" gasped the doctor.

"What did you do to it!" gasped the doctor.

"We'll pay for the damage…" replied Haru.

"_This is so stupid and embarrassing…" _Yuki thought.

"Are you all okay?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah… don't worry…" choked Yume.

(I ♥ Yuki! Sorry off topic….)

"I'm sorry but you'll all have to leave…" the doctor told them.

"But what about my dearest brother!" cried Ayame.

"He'll still be here tomorrow you all can come back some other time," replied the nurse who got up.

"Well Yuki, we'll see you later," replied Haru waving to him.

"Here," Hatori handed the doctor a check.

"Haa-san is that too much?" asked Shigure staring at the check.

"Shut up. This is your fault," replied Hatori.

The rest of the Sohmas said their good byes and left dragging Ayame with them.

"Bye Tohru! Bye Yuki! Take care…" exclaimed Yume as she walked out with Lei.

"Hopefully they never come back…" mumbled Yuki.

"Yuki, why don't you try to rest?" suggested Tohru.

"I will if you will," replied Yuki tiredly.

"Okay… I'll be back first thing in the morning!" promised Tohru.

Yuki smiled as she left the room. He closed his eyes weakly and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Tohru came back with Sakura.

"_Is that Motoko senpai?" _wondered Tohru when a long haired woman passed her.

_That is her!" _thought Tohru.

"Tohru-san? That's you right?" asked a blonde girl.

"Christy-san! Yes that's me! And this is Sakura!" replied Tohru happily.

"I know… How are you?" asked Christy.

"I'm good! How are you?" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"Okay…. Have you seen Motoko today?" asked Christy.

"Motoko senpai just passed! Why?" responded Tohru.

"Really? I have to go!" cried Christy.

"Christy-san! Wait! Where are you going!" called Tohru running after her.

"I'm going to see if she's actually seeing Charlie! C'mon if you're coming!" replied Christy.

"Okay…!" cried Tohru trying her best to catch up.

They arrived outside Charlie's room in a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" Tohru asked Christy.

"Shh… Motoko went in… I want to hear what they are saying…" Christy whispered dropping to her knees and pressing her ear to the door.

"Is this okay to do?" murmured Tohru joining Christy by the door.

"Shhh!"

"Charlie, are you okay?" asked Motoko worriedly.

"Motoko? Is that you?" Charlie asked her.

"Yes…. How do you feel…?" replied Motoko.

"Bad… How have you been…?" answered Charlie.

"Charlie…. I'm sorry…" muttered Motoko.

"Is that why you came? Just to apologize? I don't need your apologies. Saying sorry a million times won't help me Motoko. I can't stop feeling the way I do and you can't force yourself to like me more. Saying sorry really is useless…." Charlie told her.

"Charlie, don't be this way… I really care about you!" cried Motoko.

"You just don't care about me enough to be with me…" sighed Charlie.

"That's not true!" denied Motoko.

"Well then what's true? You broke up with me because you said you loved Yuki more then me. What are you trying to say then! Don't play with me!" yelled Charlie as he started to get irritated.

"Charlie…." Whispered Motoko.

"Whatever you have to say, just say it. I'm tired of your game and I don't want to play anymore! Every time we get close you just pull away and I'm sick of it!" shouted Charlie.

"Charlie…"

"Just say it… Whatever you have to say… I don't care anymore… You don't have to love me… Forcing people to love isn't right… So just say it…" muttered Charlie calming down.

Motoko started to cry.

"Please Motoko don't cry… I won't be mad…"

"Charlie… I- I believe I'm scared of change… Scared of the growing feelings I felt… I began to deny them and push you away so I'm sorry about that but I can't hide these feelings anymore or can I push you away any further because I love you…" Motoko blurted out.

"What did you just say…?" asked Charlie.

"I really do love you Charlie… It just took me a while to realize it…" repeated Motoko.

Charlie smiled and Motoko went over to his bed and embraced him planting a small kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"Awww! How cute the little hypocrite! Who always is blaming me for eavesdropping is eavesdropping herself!" exclaimed Yume.

"Shut up!" yelled Christy.

"Real touching moment though! C'mon Tohru we gotta go see Yuki now!" sang Yume.

"Christy?" asked Charlie.

"I'm sorry!" replied Christy.

"No, thank you for everything you've done…"

----------------------♥-----------------------------♥--------------------------------♥-----------------♥

"And I thought you had forgotten to come back," teased Yuki.

"Never… I could never forget!" exclaimed Tohru.

Yume smiled happily, "Precious, precious moments to remember forever…"

March 14 (Aka Kagura x Kyo and Yume x Lei wedding!)

The warm spring breeze blew gently. Tohru smiled spinning around happily in her light pink strapless dress.

"Having fun hime?" asked Yuki stepping out with Sakura.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a light blue tie. Sakura smiled, dressed in a lacy pink dress holding a small basket filled with flower petals.

"Are Kyo and Lei ready?" asked Tohru.

"As ready as they will be. A little nervous but okay…" replied Yuki before he gave Tohru a warm hug and kiss.

Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck happily returning the kiss.

"Before getting all lovey dovey why don't you guys get ready?" suggested Haru with a grin.

"We are ready…"

"Where is Isuzu-san?" asked Tohru.

"Getting ready…"

"I'm glad she decided to be a bride's maid!" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"Onee-chan!" cried Kisa walking towards them wearing a matching dress as Tohru.

Hiro walked beside her his hand intertwined with hers.

"Hello Kisa! You look very lovely!" complimented Tohru.

"Thank you… You look very nice too…" Kisa smiled.

"Whatever…" mumbled Hiro.

"Hard to see you so grown up, Hiro. And in a suit too," Haru joked.

"The wedding is beginning! Get into your positions!" Shigure told everyone in a singsong voice.

Dun Dun Dun Dun ♥ nice wedding song, huh?

Kyo and Lei stood at the front with Yuki and Haru beside them. Tohru walked out first holding Sakura who tossed a couple of petals around. Kisa and Rin followed her holding small bouquets. Last came out Kagura and Yume who linked arms.

"We are all gathered here today to join Yume and Lei and Kagura and Kyo in holy matrimony," started the priest.

Everyone listened to the priest read and them saying there vows.

"I now pronounce you men and wives! You may now kiss the brides…" announced the priest.

Kyo placed a ring on Kagura's finger as Lei placed one on Yume's. Kyo brushed aside Kagura's hair and kissed her on the lips. Lei did the same kissing Yume lovingly.

Rin smiled faintly, she felt a little dizzy, swaying a little before she collapsed….

To be continued!

Sorry about the cliffie! I think the next chap is the last one! Look forward to it! Sorry about all the ♥'s! I'm obsessed with them today! Review!


	19. Words of Hatred and Love

Hi everybody! I think this is the last chapter…. You'll see at the end of this…. If you hate me then it's not done if you love me then it's over! But then again you always love me anyways! Okay anyways I don't own Fruits Basket or Yuki sadly….. sighs…

Rin smiled faintly, she felt a little dizzy, swaying a little before she collapsed…… Haru caught Rin quickly in his strong arms.

"Rin! Rin! Are you okay!" cried Haru worriedly.

Hatori rushed up from his seat. He checked her pulse and sighed.

"Come on…. She has to get to my place immediately," Hatori told Haru.

Everyone was watching the two of them rush out to Hatori's car and drive off to the Sohma estate.

Yuki looked over at Tohru with worried eyes.

"Let's go follow them," Tohru decided.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They all got into their cars and headed to the Sohma main house.

"Do you think Isuzu-san will be okay?" Tohru asked Yuki as they got into the car.

"Rin's stubborn…. She'll make it through…." Yuki reassured her.

_"At least I hope she does for Haru's sake…" _Yuki thought as he started the car.

In a matter of minutes everyone was at the Sohma estate and running towards Hatori's place.

"Haa-san, don't you think she'll be better off in the hospital?" asked Shigure as they entered.

"No… If she gets weak she'll turn into a horse and we don't want that to happen," muttered Hatori as he drew blood from her arm.

"Hatori-san, what are you doing?" asked Tohru.

"I'll be back… Yuki please get an IV from my desk and inject it into her arm immediately.

Yuki nodded and Hatori went off to the other room. Quickly, Yuki went to the desk and got the IV. He hooked it up awkwardly and slowly stuck the needle into Rin's arm; using a couple pieces of tape to hold it down.

Haru stared at Rin's pale face worriedly.

"She's cold…" mumbled Haru as he grabbed her hand.

"I'll go get her a blanket!" offered Kisa as she ran over to Hatori's closet.

She pulled out a large wool blanket and covered Rin with it.

The Sohmas were all around Rin in a large circle along with Lei and Yume of course. Hatori reentered the room sighing solemnly.

"Her white blood cell count is high again…" Hatori told them.

"Meaning?"

"Her leukemia is back," replied Hatori.

"What are you going to do?" asked Momiji.

"Try to stop them from multiplying with some more chemotherapy," breathed Hatori.

"Is she going to be okay?" Haru asked.

"Hopefully…."

Hatori started preparing something and inserted it into the IV pouch.

"What's that?" Hiro asked.

"Medication… which will slowly drip into her blood stream… All we can do now is, wait and pray that it works," Hatori told them.

Yume and Lei stepped outside for some fresh air. They felt a little left out.

There was a poof. After the smoke cleared, a horse replaced Rin on the couch.

"She's getting weaker….."

"There's no point in waiting around here…. You all can go home… I'll call you all if anything changes…" Hatori announced.

They all looked a little surprised.

"You can't do anything by staying here… Yume and Lei should still go on your honeymoon. Same with you Kyo and Kagura… Waiting around here really is useless… Honestly it's unlikely that'll she'll wake today," Hatori explained.

Everyone started shifting and mumbling uneasily.

"What should we do?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"I'm not sure… We should go home and let Sakura take a nap at least…" Yuki responded.

"I feel uneasy with Isuzu-san here though…," Tohru sighed.

"Me too… But what good will we do if we stay here?" Yuki asked sadly.

"But what about Hatsuharu-san?"

"He'll be okay…." Reassured Yuki, _"I hope…."_

They all took one last look at Rin and headed out the door waving slightly or nodding. There was a soft thud as the door shut.

"Haru, you can stay here… I don't mind," Hatori told him.

"Thank you…" Haru replied.

"You'll need to help me get a spare bed from the Main house though… Isuzu shouldn't be on the couch," breathed Hatori.

"No problem,"

They got up slowly and slid open the door walking in silence.

"We could get two so you can sleep here too… since I'm guessing Isuzu will be staying here for a while…"

"That's okay…. I don't think I'll be sleeping much anyways…" Haru responded.

"Well if you ever get sleepy there's the couch," Hatori told him.

"Yeah…."

"Kyo, do you still want to go on the honeymoon?" asked Kagura.

"I'm not sure…. Do you?" replied Kyo.

"I'm really worried about Isuzu-san though…" Kagura breathed.

"We don't have to go… We can always go some other time," Kyo responded.

"There's no point in holding it off though, is there? I mean it's not like us being around will cure Isuzu-san…" Kagura muttered.

"That's true…"

"Hey! Kagura-chan!" called Yume trying to run towards her while holding up her dress.

"Hello Yume-chan," Kagura greeted her with a smile.

"Are you guys going to go on your honeymoon?" Yume asked.

"We're not sure… Are you?" replied Kagura.

"We don't know either…" mumbled Lei.

"I honestly don't care one way or the other," Kyo remarked.

"Isuzu-san might be happier if we went demo… I don't want to leave her alone…." Sighed Kagura.

(Note: demo but)

"True… So I guess we could always go after she wakes up at least," replied Yume.

"I think we might have more fun that way be cause if we go now we'll be wrapped up in concern and we won't have much fun," Lei told them.

"So it's decided we'll go after she wakes,"

"I guess…"

Rin didn't wake up that week. She stirred and moved a little but didn't wake up. An oxygen mask covered her face, and IV in her arm, and a heart monitor attached to her. It looked like a hospital. Haru was obviously exhausted but wouldn't move or sleep. He barely ate anything. His concern for Rin was harming him. His eyes were red and he was very scrawny. Everyone was worried about him. Tohru and Yuki visited everyday.

"How is Hatsuharu-san and Isuzu-san?" Tohru asked Hatori as soon as they arrived.

"No change…" Hatori sighed.

"Sometimes I believe that Haru is more stubborn then Rin," muttered Yuki.

"Well can you really say that? Who was the one who dove off a cliff and broke two ribs?" Hatori asked with a faint smile.

Yuki blushed slightly.

"Hatori-san, here is dinner for you and Hatsuharu-san," Tohru told him handing him the package she had been holding.

"Thank you Honda-kun," Hatori thanked her took the package went inside and set it on the table.

Yuki and Tohru entered with Sakura in Tohru's arms.

"Ohayo Haru," greeted Yuki.

There was only silence.

"Hatsuharu-san?" asked Tohru as she walked over to him with Yuki.

Haru's eyes were closed. He was sitting on the floor hugging his knees with his back against the wall. It looked like a very uncomfortable sleeping position.

"He's asleep!" Tohru gasped happily.

"I guess exhaustion got the better of him," Yuki muttered.

"But that looks like an uncomfortable position for sleeping," Tohru murmured.

"Is Haru asleep?" Hatori asked walking over to the two.

"Yes."

"Yuki, help me we'll move him to the couch," Hatori told Yuki.

Yuki nodded helping Hatori pick up the white haired boy and putting him on the couch. Tohru covered him with a blanket.

"At least he's asleep now," Hatori told them with a half smile.

"Yes…"

"Haa-chan!" sang Kagura as she opened the door and entered with a sulking Kyo.

"Oh! Ohayo Yun-chan and Tohru-chan! You guys are here too?" Kagura greeted them.

Tohru nodded but put her finger to her lips.

"Eh?"

"Hatsuharu-san is asleep," Tohru mouthed to her.

They decided to sit on the porch to talk. The paper door was closed tightly. Their voices were barely audible.

"So how are they?" Kagura asked.

"The same…. Haru isn't eating much and this is the first he has slept this whole week," replied Yuki.

"Damn Haru. He's too stubborn," muttered Kyo.

"It's nice that Kyo-kun is worried!" Kagura smiled.

"What! Who said I was worried!" snapped Kyo.

"Shut your mouth. We can't wake Haru up," Yuki told him.

"It's too late I'm up already," announced Haru as he slid the door open.

"Hatsuharu-san! Did we wake you!" exclaimed Tohru.

"More like Kyo… I'm so tired…" mumbled Haru tiredly taking a seat on the porch with them.

"Why don't you just go back to bed if you're tired, damn Haru!" yelled Kyo.

"How can I when you're making so much noise?" Haru asked.

"Hatsuharu-san, would you like me to go heat you up some food?" offered Tohru.

"Sure," replied Haru.

Tohru smiled and got up handing Sakura to Yuki. She went inside and prepared the food.

"Does anyone else want anything?" Tohru called from the kitchen.

"No thanks…"

Tohru returned with a plate of onigiri and set it down beside Haru.

"Thanks…" replied Haru as he took an onigiri and took a bite.

"No problem…"

Nothing had changed much, Tohru, Yuki, Kagura and Kyo left to their homes. Haru rubbed his eyes tiredly taking a seat next to Rin's bed. He held her hand tightly. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Please wake up…" murmured Haru holding her hand against his cheek.

The moon was shining brightly, reflecting on Rin's pale face. The room was silent besides the soft beep of the heart monitor. His tear landed softly on her arm.

"Ha—Haru?" gasped Rin as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Rin! You're awake!" exclaimed Haru embracing her tightly.

"How long was I passed out?" asked Rin.

"A week…. How are you feeling?" asked Haru worriedly.

"Still feel awful," replied Rin.

"I'm so glad you're awake… Don't ever scare me like that again," breathed Haru.

Rin smiled returning his hug weakly wrapping her arms around him.

"You don't have to face it alone… Next time you can tell me… Please tell me if your cancer returns next time. We can face it together," Haru told her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly clinging to him.

"Don't keep it to yourself……I'll support you… I promise…" Haru vowed.

"I was scared…… So scared that I was going to lose you…." Wept Rin.

"You'll never lose me… I'll always be beside you," Haru soothed her.

"I wasn't scared of death… Everyone dies eventually but I didn't want to be rejected by you because you are the most precious thing to me…. I don't think I could bear seeing you hurt by my cancer," Rin told him a little more firm and calm.

"What are you talking about? You aren't going to die! How will I be hurt by your cancer?" laughed Haru.

"You don't have to stay with me……. My time will always be limited… Because there isn't a cure for cancer… I'll just be a burden to you…," choked Rin.

"Rin, what are you saying? You aren't a burden to me. Don't think that!" cried Haru.

"This will only hurt now but Haru, your life will be much happier if you just left me… Go on….. Move on…. If you stay with me you'll just end up hurt again and again! Save yourself from the pain!" begged Rin.

"I'm not going to leave you, even if I get hurt again and again because you feel that pain too. If you can bear it so can I," replied Haru.

"I hate you," Rin whispered.

"What?"

"I hate you! I hate you! Get out! I don't need you anymore! I hate you so much! Don't come back!" snapped Rin angrily glaring at him.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Haru calmly.

"Yes! I hate you! Leave!" shrieked Rin as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"If you hate me so much then why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because your presence sickens me!" Rin exclaimed.

"For some reason I just don't believe that," replied Haru.

"Please… Just go…" sobbed Rin.

"If you want me to go so badly then I will but I will come back," muttered Haru as he slid the door open and walked out shutting the door behind him. He sank down with his back against the door.

"I know she doesn't mean it but my heart is still in pain," Haru whispered to himself.

Rin wept some more.

_"This is the best for him so why does my heart hurt so much… What did I just do? I have to stop him!" _

Rin ripped off the oxygen mask and pulled out the IV, detaching everything from her body. She jumped out of bed and shakily stood.

"I have to stop him…" Rin murmured walking as fast as she could to the door.

She grasped the door for support. After a pause she threw the door open. To her surprise Haru fell into the room.

"Rin?"

"Haru… I thought you left…" muttered Rin.

"I could never leave you alone. Thank you for coming after me," Haru smiled.

"I did no such thing!"

"I'm glad to know you really love me," replied Haru.

Rin blushed. Haru grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down beside him. She gasped but smiled leaning against his warm body. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly. She gently closed her eyes, relaxing and drifting off to sleep.

_"She must be tired…" _Haru thought as he stroked her hair.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep too…

Tohru and Yuki were back a little earlier the next day with Sakura. When they neared Hatori's house they were surprised to see the door left carelessly open. What surprised them more was seeing Rin and Haru asleep next to each other on the floor. Tohru gasped a little but smiled warmly.

"That's so sweet…" Tohru murmured to Yuki.

"Yes… but is it okay for Rin to be sleeping on the floor?" asked Yuki.

"Oh! It's chilly too! We should wake them up!" exclaimed Tohru worriedly.

Yuki smiled, "Let's."

Tohru and Yuki kneeled down beside the two.

"Haru, Rin! Wake up!" called Yuki shaking them slightly.

"Hatsuharu-san! Isuzu-san!" cried Tohru.

Sakura giggled.

Haru sleepily stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed them sleepily.

"What time is it?" asked Haru as he sat up.

"Eight in the morning," replied Yuki.

"Already? What happened?" Haru asked.

"Well when we got here you guys were asleep," Tohru told him.

"Oh man… I remember now…" Haru mumbled.

"Do I even want to know?" Yuki asked.

Haru smiled.

"Well anyways, you're just lucky Hatori isn't awake or you both would be in big trouble," Yuki told him.

"Yuki, always such a worrier," teased Haru.

"Isuzu-san seems cold! She shouldn't be sleeping here without a blanket!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Right… I'll put her back on her bed," Haru responded as he picked her up and walked over to her bed.

He pulled the blanket over her. She shivered slightly.

"I'll go make her some hot tea!" offered Tohru as she ran off to the kitchen.

"She does feel cold…. Maybe I made a mistake in letting her out of her bed," Haru agreed with Tohru.

"And maybe you shouldn't have let her detach her IV and the rest…" added Yuki.

"Nothing can do to go back… All I can do is reattach everything before Hatori notices…" muttered Haru.

"I'll help you but I think he'll still notice anyways," replied Yuki.

"I know…" agreed Haru as he placed the IV back in her arm.

Yuki placed the oxygen mask back on her mouth.

"Do you really need that? It's not like she's breathing difficultly anymore…" Haru commented.

"That's for Hatori to decide not you," Yuki answered.

"Tea's ready!" announced Tohru walking back with a small tray with several tea cups.

She handed one to Haru and Yuki.

"Isuzu-san is still asleep," Tohru sighed setting the tray down.

"Don't worry she'll wake soon," Haru reassured Tohru.

Hatori sleepily walked out of his room staring at Yuki and Tohru.

"When did you get here?" Hatori asked sleepily.

"Just several minutes ago," answered Yuki.

"Would you like some tea?" Tohru offered.

"Sure…. Thanks," replied Hatori as he took a cup of tea from Tohru.

Sakura started to cry. Tohru was going to get up.

"I'll get her," Yuki told her.

"Okay…." Tohru smiled.

Yuki picked up the little girl comforting her. She calmed down slightly.

"Do you have her bottle?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"Oh! I left it in the car! I'll go get it!" exclaimed Tohru running off to the car.

"You shouldn't get out of bed again Rin," Hatori whispered to her.

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked surprised.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I'm not blind or death," replied Hatori with a half smile.

With that he went over to where Yuki was standing.

Rin looked worried.

"What are you worried about? Hatori just doesn't want you to get hurt. Here, warm up with some team," Haru responded handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks…" muttered Rin taking the cup.

"How is Sakura?" Hatori asked Yuki.

"Good," Yuki replied.

Hatori smiled and left for his office.

"I'm back!" gasped Tohru who was breathless from the run.

"Tohru, you didn't have to run," Yuki laughed as he took the bottle from her.

Tohru blushed but was still gasping for air.

"I shouldn't be laughing, are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine….." answered Tohru.

Yuki smiled giving Sakura her bottle.

"Isuzu-san! You are awake! Are you feeling any better? Are you still cold!" cried Tohru.

"I'm fine," replied Rin as she took off the mask.

"That's great! Sakura really missed you!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Oh, that reminds me, we're throwing her a first birthday party next Sunday. We'd love it if you both could make it," Yuki told them.

"Well if you'd love it so much I guess I can make it," teased Haru.

"That's wonderful! What about you Isuzu-san?" asked Tohru.

"Eh?"

Rin looked hesitant.

"Sakura would really like it!" Tohru told her.

"Er… I guess I could make it…." Muttered Rin.

"That means so much to us! Thanks!" cried Tohru with a big smile.

Sakura yawned letting go of the empty bottle.

"Maybe we should go home. She's tired," suggested Yuki as he took the bottle from her.

"Yes… We have to do a little cleaning before the party too," added Tohru.

"Okay… Well we'll see you all next Sunday," replied Yuki.

Hatori slowly walked out of his office.

"Are you guys leaving?" he asked.

"Yes… and Hatori-san, I hope you can make it to Sakura' birthday party next Sunday!" Tohru smiled.

"Sure, I'll be there…. If you want I can tell the rest of the Sohmas for you too… The ones at the main house at least," offered Hatori.

"That would be a help," Yuki responded.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Tohru.

Tohru and Yuki headed out the door with a smile. Hatori walked over to Rin.

"I checked your white blood cell count. It's back to normal which is good. I'm allowing you to leave here but please continue to take your medications. I trust you to take the pills everyday," Hatori told Rin.

"So I'm really better?" asked Rin.

"Not completely but I will allow you to leave. You still have to come back for check ups though," replied Hatori.

"Thank you…" breathed Rin as tears formed in her eyes.

Sunday had arrived quicker then expected. The house was decorated with pink and white balloons and streamers. A large banner hung in the living room reading _HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY SAKURA♥_

Tohru was in the nursery dressing Sakura in a white dress with a light blue bow. She smoothed Sakura's hair and clipped a small bow on top of her head.

"Let's go downstairs and get your party started!" Tohru sang softly to Sakura.

"Mama…" Sakura laughed.

Tohru smiled picking the girl up.

"Daddy!" giggled Sakura.

"Daddy is getting your cake!" replied Tohru as she carried her downstairs.

There was a soft knock on the door. Tohru opened the door.

"Tohru! Sakura! Ohayo!" greeted Yume embracing the two warmly.

"Yume-chan! Ohayo! You are the first here!" replied Tohru.

"Yume where do you want all of this?" asked Lei as he walked into the room with a whole stack of presents.

"Are all those for Sakura?"

"Hehe… Well I got carried away…" muttered Yume.

Tohru smiled.

"You can put them on the table," answered Tohru.

Yume guided him inside. He set them on the table.

"Those weigh a ton," groaned Lei stretching his back.

"You're a man! Don't complain!" scolded Yume with a smile.

Pretty soon everyone was here. Except for Shigure.

"Where's Shii-chan?" asked Kagura.

There was another knock on the door. Shigure popped in with a smile.

"Am I late?" he asked.

"Of course not! Come on in!" replied Tohru.

"Well I have a guest for you all…" declared Shigure.

A thin woman wearing a kimono stepped in.

"Akito?"

Cliffie! Sorry…… Remember to review! This is not the last chap cuz I can't shut up apparently. The next one is the last though!


	20. Happily Ever After

Ohayo all! Well that is if it's morning when you read this! Okay I don't own Fruits Basket just the plot is MINE! Yeah ignore me if I'm scaring you now! Currently shutting up so you can read!

"Akito?"

"Yes that's Akito! But don't just stare greet her!" exclaimed Shigure.

"Yeah… Ohayo Akito-san…" everyone muttered.

Akito looked a little hesitant.

"Akito-san. Thank you for coming!" Tohru smiled.

Akito looked shocked.

"Don't be shy now Akito! You have a girt for Sakura don't you? Why don't you give that to her?" suggested Shigure.

"Y- Yes," stuttered Akito fumbling with a gift.

"Thanks!" cried Tohru taking the gift happily and setting it on the table.

"Now Akito you came here for a reason didn't you?" reminded Shigure.

"Yes I did…." Mumbled Akito.

There was a pause. Akito took a deep breath.

"All this time I realize that what I have done was wrong. Maybe I realized this too late and maybe you all won't forgive me but I still want to apologize. Heart break and pain linger in my mind. But that is probably nothing compared to the pain I have caused you all, all these years," breathed Akito.

(This happens in the manga but I haven't read that much yet so this is my version of Akito's apology)

"I made you all miserable, not allowing any of you to love anyone. Honestly I was just afraid. I hated any of you falling in love because that meant you loved someone more then me. Kisa I'm sorry for bruising you, Hiro sorry for hurting Kisa, Hatori I'm sorry for hurting your eye, Rin I'm sorry for pushing you out of the window… Honda-san I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and Yuki," Akito apologized.

"Akito-sama! You don't have to apologize!" cried Tohru.

"Thank you for forgiving me…. I don't think I deserve to be forgiven but thank you," muttered Akito tears glistening in her eyes.

Tohru half hugged Akito with Sakura in one arm she wrapped her other arm around Akito. Kisa got up and hugged Akito too with tears in her eyes.

"Of course we can forgive you!" cried Kagura joining the group hug.

The rest of the guys and Yume stood there awkwardly. The embrace soon broke. Tohru wiped the tears from her red eyes and smiled. The front door opened as Yuki stepped in.

"Tohru, what's wrong? Why were you crying? Akito? What did you do?" asked an angry Yuki who returned with the cake.

"Eh?" gasped Akito a little surprised.

Yuki dropped the cake and grabbed Akito by the collar.

"Are you ever satisfied? Can you just leave us alone already? Why bother coming here if you are just going to make everyone cry?" asked an irritated Yuki.

"Yuki! Stop! Akito-sama was apologizing!" cried Tohru.

"Huh?"

Yuki released his hold on Akito.

"Oh… I'm sorry," muttered Yuki.

"No, you especially should be angry at me. All those things I did to you… I would hate myself if I was you too. I tried to control your life, ruining everything, causing you so much pain… Tearing you away from the one you love. All these things I regret yet the only thing I can do is ask you for your forgiveness…" Akito sighed sadly.

"It's okay Akito… That was the past. You don't have to bring it up…" Yuki mumbled.

Akito had a small smile on her face.

"I told you there was nothing to be afraid of!" Shigure laughed.

"Ano… The cake's ruined…." Murmured Yume. (ano-um)

"I'm sorry… It's my fault… I'll go get another one…" Yuki told them turning around to leave.

"Yuki," called Tohru.

Yuki turned around.

"Arigato for worrying about me," Tohru thanked him.

"Always my hime," replied Yuki with a smile.

"Bye daddy!" giggled Sakura waving her small hand.

"Ja ne my little buhite bara," Yuki responded before he turned to leave.

(Mushy gushy stuff! Ain't Akito nice! Hehe… Ja ne –see you later))

In a matter of minutes Yuki was back with a new cake and the old one was cleaned up already.

"Cake time!" sang Momiji jumping up and down.

"Seriously act your age. And you're supposed to be in college? Will you ever grow up?" asked Hiro coldly.

"You should learn to cherish your childhood… There's nothing wrong with being a kid once in a while," Lei responded.

"Once in a while? He acts like a kid 24/7. It's really embarrassing," muttered Hiro.

"This isn't your party guys. So if you are gonna yell then at least wait until after we sing happy birthday," scolded Kagura.

"Yes, let's all gather by the table so we can sing to Sakura," Kisa told everyone.

They all quickly surrounded the table. Tohru sat at the head of the table with Sakura on her lap. Yuki walked towards them with the cake that had a single candle on it. It was a chocolate cake with Cherry blossoms drawn on with icing. In bright pink frosting was "Happy first Birthday Sakura Tsubasa"

"♫Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Sakura, Happy birthday to you ♪!"everyone sang.

Yuki set the cake in front of Sakura,

"Blow Sakura!" everyone encouraged showing her how to blow.

Sakura giggled mimicking everyone's blows slightly causing the candle to go out.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

"Cake time!" cried Shigure.

Yuki smiled as he picked up the knife and cut out a small piece placing it on a plate setting it in front of Sakura. She squealed happily and stuck her hands into the cake squishing the cake between her fingers.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Tohru.

She smiled innocently and stuck her hands into her mouth licking off the cake. Everyone laughed. Sakura's face was covered in chocolate.

"You shouldn't be laughing you all are just going to encourage her to continue it!" scolded Yume trying to stop laughing.

"Well aren't you doing a good job!" teased Lei.

"Shut up," replied Yume.

"Why don't you both get over it and have some cake?" suggested Yuki as he finished cutting up the cake.

They all smiled taking a plate.

"Oh! This cake is really good!" Kagura complimented.

"Yes very good," agreed Haru.

"Let's get you cleaned up before your dress gets all dirty," Tohru told Sakura as she carried her to the bathroom.

By the time Tohru came back with a clean Sakura everyone had finished their cake and were cleaning up. Rin put the left over cake into the fridge, Kisa was wiping the table and everyone else was throwing away their empty plates.

"Present time!" sang Momiji.

"Why is it that you are more excited then the birthday girl?" Kyo asked Momiji.

"Why aren't you excited? It's a party!" exclaimed Momiji.

"Peesant!" laughed Sakura crawling over to the pile of brightly wrapped presents.

"Someone is a little happy to get to open her gifts!" announced Yume.

Sakura sat down on the ground deciding that the presents were too high up to reach. She turned around pointing at the stack of gifts.

"Douwn!" whined Sakura.

Yuki sat down by Sakura. He picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Wait! I want to get the camera!" Tohru decided as she ran upstairs.

"Me wanna peesant!" Sakura told Yuki tugging at his shirt.

"You have to wait for mommy to get the camera," replied Yuki with a little pat on her head.

"Okay! I'm back!" declared Tohru running back into the room.

"Which present do you want?" Kisa asked Sakura.

Sakura stuck out her finger pointing to a little pink box.

"This is from Hiro and me," Kisa told her handing her the pink box.

She played with the box rolling it and shaking it around.

"Open it," Tohru whispered helping her tear it.

Sakura laughed and took the paper off. She threw the lid up with another giggle.

"Don't play with the box. You want what's inside," laughed Kagura.

She stuck her chubby fingers into the box and pulled out a little tiger and sheep stuffed animals. Sakura hugged them both tightly smiling.

"Thank you Kisa and Hiro! She really likes it!" Tohru thanked them.

"What do you say Sakura?" asked Yuki.

"Tank coo!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You're welcome!" smiled Kisa.

"Ooh! Open mine next!" cried Momiji handing them a flat box.

Yuki helped her tear open the gift. Sakura pulled out the book.

"The Foolish Traveler! She'll love the story! I'll read it to her tonight!" Tohru smiled happily.

"Tank coo!" Sakura exclaimed knowing what to do this time.

"Now open your gift from your uncle next!" Ayame told her dragging out a fairly large box.

"Aya! We got that too! Don't steal all the credit!" complained Shigure.

"Yes well, this is from Tori-san, Gure-san and I," replied Ayame.

Sakura wobbled over to the box leaning against it.

"Open it; it's the best gift ever!" Shigure told her.

"You should assume things like that. You don't even know what everyone got. How would you take that comment back if someone got a better present then you?" Hiro asked Shigure.

"Just open it," muttered Hatori.

Sakura ripped the paper tossing it around the room.

"My buhite bara don't make a mess," mumbled Yuki as he picked up some of the wrapping paper shreds.

"This must have cost a fortune!" gasped Tohru.

"What an adorable dollhouse!" cried Yume.

"And it's an antique," added Ayame.

"Bebe!" giggled Sakura pulling out a doll. (trying to say baby)

"Wow that is really is a nice gift," complimented Uo.

"Yes," agreed Hana.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! You're here!" greeted Tohru.

"Yeah… Sorry that we're late," apologized Uo.

"That's okay! Let me get you some cake!" offered Tohru jumping up and running to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Yankee?" asked Kyo.

"The party of course. What kind of idiot wouldn't know that?" teased Uo.

"Are you calling me an idiot!" yelled Kyo.

"So what if I am!" shouted Uo.

"My, my, such happy waves…" sighed Hana.

"Oh… Here's our gift for you Sakura," cooed Uo crouching beside Sakura and handing her a box.

Tohru helped Sakura open the present. Tohru helped Sakura take out a small play cooking set.

"Tank coo!" exclaimed Sakura.

"How polite. Just like your mother…" muttered Hana with a smile.

"Thank you Hanajima, Uotani," Yuki told them.

"Yeah… I was thinking of giving her my lead pipe but I just can't seem to find it… I think it might have broke the last time I used it.." sighed Uo.

"What kind of gift is a lead pipe for a baby!" screamed Kyo.

"Yeah! You got a better gift orangey!" snapped Uo.

"Open our gift Sakura!" sang Kagura handing her another gift.

Sakura pulled off the lid grinning as she pulled out a cat back pack.

"See my gift is better!" yelled Kyo.

"Is that really your gift? I don't think you spent any time on it," retorted Uo.

"It's hand made!" added Kagura.

"Thank you Kagura-chan!" Tohru smiled.

"Here open this next, it's from me, Rin, Kureno and Ritsu," muttered Haru as he shoved a box with holes on the sides towards them.

It shook and scratching sounds could be heard from the box.

"Haru…. Why is it moving?" asked Yuki.

"You'll see…" replied Haru.

"Be careful opening that Sakura," warned Yuki cautiously looking at the box.

Sakura pulled the ribbon off and playing with it.

"You know the ribbon isn't our gift," Kureno told her with a smile.

"Sakura take off the lid," Tohru murmured to her.

As soon as she took off the lid a small creature jumped onto her knocking her onto the floor licking her face.

"OH NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! MY GIFT CAUSED HARM TO A SMALL CHILD! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN!" exclaimed Ritsu.

Sakura giggled.

"It's okay…. I think she is enjoying it!" replied Tohru.

"Awwwwww! What a cute little doggie!" cooed Kagura.

"What kind is it?" asked Uo.

"It's a Shi Tzu… we picked a small dog for her," replied Rin.

"Pupee!" cried Sakura.

"Haru why don't you hold it while we open the rest of the gifts?" suggested Yuki.

"I will after you name it," replied Haru.

"Sakura what do you want to call puppy?" Tohru asked the little girl.

"Pupee!" answered Sakura happily.

"Puppy it is," Haru told them as he grabbed the little brown and white dog.

"Here's our gift!" exclaimed Yume handing Sakura a several boxes.

She laughed as she ripped off the paper of the first box. Sakura roughly pulled out a play pink tea set.

"That's cute!"

"Here," Yume smiled pushing another box towards her.

Sakura opened the rest of Yume's gifts leaving them turned over and around the floor.

"That's a little table and chair set, and beside that is a doll so she can have a little tea party and the last one is just a really cute dress I had to buy," explained Yume.

"You really got carried away," teased Lei.

"I said that already," replied Yume with a smile.

"Thank you so much Yume-chan!" Tohru smiled.

"Tank coo!"

"I think this is the last gift besides ours," Yuki told Tohru as he gave the gift to Sakura.

"Who is it from?" Tohru asked Sakura who was playing with the box.

"Ekato!" replied Sakura.

"Awww! She knows your name…." Shigure mumbled to Akito.

Sakura tore the paper and Tohru pulled out a small Kimono.

"That's sooooo cute! Thank you Akito-sama!" cried Tohru.

"Tank coo!" exclaimed Sakura crawling over to Akito and giving her legs a little hug.

"Awwwwwwww!"

"And I don't get a hug?" asked Yume with a playful frown.

Sakura wobbled over and hugged Yume.

"Me too!" exclaimed Kagura.

Sakura giggled giving Kagura a hug.

"I want a hug too!" cried Kisa.

Sakura crawled over and gave Kisa a hug, then started to come back to Tohru.

"You forgot your auntie Rin," Tohru told the little girl pointing to Rin.

Sakura smiled and wobbled over to Rin and hugged her tightly playing with her long strands of hair.

"Now what about your dearest uncle?" asked Ayame holding out his arms with a wide smile.

Sakura stared at Ayame and ran over to Tohru crying, "Mommy!"

Everyone laughed slightly trying to muffle their giggles.

"Well if you don't want to give me a hug then I guess I'll take back the doll house," teased Ayame.

"No, iss mine!" refused Sakura.

"Yeah, that's a good girl. Don't let him force you to do anything," laughed Yuki.

"Awww! Don't be so mean to your dear brother!" cried Ayame.

"Well she doesn't like you very much," replied Yuki.

"I'm just sure she's afraid of guys!" reasoned Ayame.

"Come here and give your uncle Haru a hug," Haru encouraged Sakura.

She quickly crawled over and climbed onto Haru's lap.

"Moo!" she giggled as she held onto his shirt.

"So much for your 'she's afraid of guys' theory," muttered Yuki.

"Ready for our gift?" Tohru asked Sakura trying to change the topic.

"Yea!" replied Sakura getting up and crawling back to Tohru.

"Want me to get it?" Yuki asked Tohru.

Tohru nodded and Yuki got up leaving the room.

"What is it?" asked Shigure with sudden curiosity.

"A surprise!" answered Tohru with a smile.

Yuki came back into the room.

"Come on outside now… it's ready…" announced Yuki with a smirk.

Tohru grabbed Sakura's hand and led her outside. Everyone followed. Yuki opened the back door Sakura wobbled outside and the rest of them followed. They gasped at the lovely site. A large Sakura tree was in the middle of the yard and a small tree house sat on top.

"That is soooooo cute!" cried Yume.

"I agree but isn't she too young for a tree house?" asked Kagura.

"Yeah... but we figured me might as well get her this now since every year there's gonna be a more perfect gift. We'll be there to supervise her," replied Tohru.

"Twee howse!" sang Sakura.

"And you are named after this tree… You can go in anytime with us," Yuki told the little girl.

"And one more!" Tohru added.

"You wanna say it or do you want me?" asked Yuki.

"We'll both say it!" replied Tohru.

"Well… Sakura you're gonna get a new baby brother or sister!" exclaimed Tohru and Yuki.

"Oh my gosh!" cried the family excitedly yet shocked.

"Bay bee!" sang Sakura.

"Congratulations!" they all cried.

"Thank you,"

The rest of the party was filled with conversations and snacks. Ayame tried to get a hug from Sakura the whole day with no success.

"We'd better get going if we want to make the flight to our honeymoon," Lei announced.

"Oh… really… already?" replied Yume.

"Yeah… Kagura we gotta go too," added Kyo.

"Okay!" sang Kagura.

Kyo and Lei glanced at each other and nodded.

"What did you guys plan?" asked Kagura and Yume.

"You'll see…" they muttered.

"Well see you later Tohru-chan, Yun-chan! Bye everyone!" called Kagura.

"Yeah bye!" added Yume with a smile.

"Yeah… Bye…" the guys muttered.

Everyone said a goodbye and they left in a hurry.

Little did Kagura and Yume know but Kyo and Lei had brought them both to Hawaii. They were staying at the same hotel. The girls gasped at the beautiful scenery.

"It's gorgeous!" they breathed.

Kyo and Lei smiled, just the reaction they hoped for. They stayed at Hawaii for about a week hanging around the romantic beach and lovely restaurants.

A year later Chuurippu was born. A healthy baby girl with large brown eyes and soft silvery hair. Yuki and Tohru now had a happy family of four.

In a couple of years college was coming to an end. It was time for Yuki and Tohru to graduate. (Kyo, Uo, Hana and all are at a different college) Tohru sat in front of the mirror putting on make up when Sakura ran into the room. Sakura is three now and Chuurippu is one.

"Mommy! Are you ready!" cried Sakura jumping onto Tohru's lap.

"Almost… Are you daddy and Chuurippu ready?" Tohru asked putting on earrings.

"Yes! Daddy is holding Chuurippu! He get car ready!" replied Sakura.

"Okay… Why don't you get into the car and I'll be down shortly," suggested Tohru.

""Kay!" sang Sakura jumping off her lap and running out to the drive way.

Tohru smiled running her hands over her navy dress with the pink hem. She quickly put her hair up in a bun and added a clip of small white rose, a cheery blossom and a tulip that Yuki had given to her earlier. (Note: Chuurippu means tulip… so the clip is representing Sakura and Chuurippu) Her hand reached for her purse and she ran downstairs to the car. She climbed into the passenger seat and put on her seat belt.

"Ready?" Yuki asked as he started the engine.

"Yes!" replied Tohru, Chuurippu and Sakura.

Tohru glanced back at the girls and smiled.

They headed towards the college. The Sohmas, Uo and Hana were already there sitting in the audience except for Kagura and Kyo who were going to watch Sakura and Chuurippu with Yume and Lei.

"Be good girls for them okay?" Tohru told the girls.

"Okay…" replied Sakura taking Kagura's hand.

Kyo was holding his and Kagura's baby boy, Tenshuko. (meaning child of god…) He had bright orange hair and pale grey eyes. He was a couple of weeks older then Chuurippu.

Chuurippu was in Yume's arms and nodded. Tohru smiled and Yuki grabbed her hand.

Lei was holding their baby boy Youkou meaning sunshine. He had dark black hair and large brown eyes. Youkou was a week younger then Tenshuko and a week older then Chuurippu.

"We'd better get going," Yuki whispered to her.

She nodded.

"We'll see you after the ceremony," Tohru smiled at the girls.

"Wait here for us okay?" Yuki told them.

"Yeah where else would we wait?" muttered Kyo.

(Yuki and Kyo's relationship has gotten better)

Tohru sat in her row anxiously waiting to be called up. It was almost her turn. She spun to her left looking at Yuki. Her face lit up with a smile. Yuki grinned back reaching over and grasping her hand giving it a comforting squeeze..She bit her lip nervously as their row got called up. A tall man was calling names.

"Sohma, Tohru Honda," he called.

She took a deep breath and walked across the stage. Tohru shook his hand and took her diploma. As she looked into the crowd she saw the happy cheering faces of Yuki, Sakura, Chuurippu and the rest of the Sohmas along with Yume and Lei she realized that everything was going to be alright. Life was perfect. She had a perfect husband, wonderful children, and amazing friends. What else could she need? Her life was like a dream, the nightmare was over and now all that was left was bliss. The only thing to do now was enjoy it all.

"_Mom, if you are watching me now, I want you to know that I'm so happy. Life couldn't get any better… I know you can't come back but please continue to watch over me and my family… I did it. I graduated…" _

Yuki grinned. Life really was a miracle. He was married to the woman he loved, had two daughters. Could it get any better? Soon it was time for him to get on stage. He shook his hand and received his diploma. All was well now. No more troubles. There were still going to be problems but together they would get over them. All they needed was each other….

THE END

Epilogue coming soon…. I got the Yuki plushie! It's soooooo incredibly cute! But he doesn't have a rat suit! WAH! Oh well! Still the cutest thing in the world! I got it in Canada it cost $20 without tax! I would have gotten Kyo, Tohru and Shigure but it was expensive. There's Furuba air fresheners! I know! Crazy! I also got Full Metal Panic Fumoffu! I love Full Metal Panic! You know what? I got four shots today!


	21. Epilogue

The ending of this story! Is this a reason to celebrate or to cry? Well anyways I don't own Fruits Basket! Just this story! And my precious Charlie, Christy, Yume, Lei, Sakura, Chuurippu and their future children. So if you steal them I will hunt you down! grins

When Yuki and Tohru came home from their graduation. Sakura and Chuurippu were fast asleep. Yuki was carrying Sakura and Tohru carried Chuurippu. Tohru placed Chuurippu into the crib in Sakura's old room. Sakura now had her own room across from the nursery. Yuki entered slowly picking up the letter that was on their porch step. He placed it on the kitchen table and went up to place Sakura on her bed. When Yuki came back downstairs after removing his graduation gown Tohru was looking at the letter.

"What is this?" Tohru asked Yuki curiously examining the letter.

"I don't know, it was on the porch," replied Yuki walking up beside Tohru.

Tohru opened the envelope reveling a pretty white card. She opened it and smiled.

It read:

_**Please come and join us in the**_

_**Joining of Motoko and Charlie**_

_**In holy matrimony**_

_Time: 1-4pm_

_Place: Temple_

_Date: August 7_

"I think we're free that day," Yuki smiled.

"This sounds so lovely!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Is it me or do I hear a hint of jealousy?" teased Yuki.

"No, I got my prince and the perfect wedding," replied Tohru.

"And I got my princess," Yuki added with a grin.

"I love you…" Tohru breathed happily.

"I love you too," Yuki repeated as he placed his hand behind Tohru's head and pulled her near.

He pressed his lips against hers lovingly. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They soon broke apart for air. Yuki ran his hand across her cheek caressing her cheek lovingly.

"I don't it's possible but I think I love you more each day," Yuki whispered.

"Hai (yes) it's possible because everyday my love for you grows even more," Tohru murmured.

"You're so beautiful, hime," Yuki told her.

"And you are so handsome," replied Tohru.

"We did it. It's finally done with,"

"Hai, we're done with college," Tohru agreed.

"Iie(no) I'm talking about something else."

"Eh?"

Yuki smiled running his fingers through Tohru's silky strands. (She undid the bun and took out the clip before she came downstairs)

"We passed the test of love… We went through so many difficult events that challenged our love and we passed," explained Yuki.

"Of course we passed. Nothing can break our bond… And it won't ever be broken," replied Tohru leaning against Yuki's chest.

Yuki wrapped his warm arms around her hugging her tightly. Tohru's arms were around his waist. She closed her eyes tiredly and yawned.

"Tired, hime?" asked Yuki.

Tohru looked up and nodded, "Let's go to bed."

Tohru started to leave when Yuki came behind her and scooped her up bridal style. She let out a little squeal of surprise.

"Yuki!" she gasped.

"I thought you said you were tired," Yuki responded with a sheepish grin.

Tohru smiled and her hands were snaked around his neck. Yuki started to walk out of the kitchen when Tohru's feet brushed against the envelope knocking it to the floor. A note fluttered out.

"Wait, Yuki-kun… Something came out of the envelope!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Eh?"

Yuki spun around and saw the envelope and note lying on the ground.

"Wait here hime," Yuki told her as he set her down on the counter.

He picked up both the envelope and letter. Yuki came over to Tohru unfolding the note so they could read it together.

_Dear Yuki and Tohru,_

_We wrote this letter as an apology for all the bad things we did to you both in the past. We have so many regrets and can only hope that you'll forgive us. All we ever did was try to drive you two apart for our own selfish reasons. Maybe asking for forgiveness is too extreme but we want you to know that we are sorry and still hope you can make it to our wedding. This is not just an apology but also a note of appreciation. It's all thanks to you that we found each other. You both set a wonderful example of what true love is and through all your chaos you drove us together. So thank you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Charlie and Motoko_

_PS Don't ever stop loving each other and just to let you know Christy is fine too! She has a nice boyfriend. _

A single tear rolled down Tohru's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked worriedly.

Tohru smiled and wiped away the tear, "Nothing… It was just so beautiful…"

"You know somehow it feels like our problems are over… You know… it seems like the happy ending is all that is left," Yuki said.

"Well then let's enjoy our happy ending," Tohru yawned.

"How could I forget that my hime is tired," joked Yuki as he picked Tohru up again.

He tossed the letter aside and headed up to their room.

_"Maybe there is such thing as fairytales… I got my prince charming, a dream house, a perfect family and a happily ever after…" _

_"This is the start of our happy ending… The beginning of the life I have yet to share with my hime and our children…" _

(The Veronicas: I could get used to this)

**You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this **

**(a)**

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you 

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this 

**(b)**

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this  
(c)

**  
You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this**

You kiss me listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

(b x 1)

(c x 1)

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

(b x 1)  


**(c x 1)**

**  
(b x 1)**

(a x 1)

**(I don't own this song! But it is very sweet and fits the story well)**

_**THE END!**_

(seriously… not the end of a chap but the end of the story but not to fear a possible trilogy and plenty of more fan fics coming up!)

The futures of the Sohmas (according to my story)

Yuki

Career: became a doctor with Haru together they found the cure for leukemia

Love: still married to Tohru happily

Family: Sakura and Chuurippu, two daughters, 2 years apart. Sakura is more like Tohru, happy and honest, very caring while Chuurippu is more like Yuki, smart, serious and caring.

Tohru

Career: became a professional cook at a famous restaurant. (Only works part time)

Love: Still married to Yuki happily

Family: Sakura and Chuurippu, two daughters, 2 years apart. Sakura is more like Tohru, happy and honest, very caring while Chuurippu is more like Yuki, smart, serious and caring.

Haru

Career: became a doctor with Yuki together they found the cure for leukemia for Rin

Love: Married Rin

Family: Kyuuka(summer), has beautiful black hair with white streaks. She is very nice like her father but beautiful like her mother. She has a bad temper and can be hurtful when mad.

Rin:

Career: became a famous fashion designer

Love: married Haru

Family: Kyuuka, has beautiful black hair with white streaks. She is very nice like her father but beautiful like her mother. She has a bad temper and can be hurtful when mad.

Note: since in my fantasy world Yuki and Haru cured cancer she is cured!

Hiro(Not yet… a few more years)

Career: became a public speaker

Love: Married Kisa

Family: Had twins, boy and girl. Girl named Kahen (petal) smart and mature like Hiro but nice like Kisa. Tenkuu (sky) is their son who is quiet like Kisa and sarcastic but caring like Hiro.

Kisa(Doesn't happen yet a few more years)

Career: became a grade school teacher

Love: Married Hiro

Family: Had twins, boy and girl. Girl named Kahen (petal) smart and mature like Hiro but nice like Kisa. Tenkuu (sky) is their son who is quiet like Kisa and sarcastic but caring like Hiro.

Kyo:

Career: Joined the army with Kagura…. Let's just say the army was never the same again

Love: Married Kagura

Family: Tenshuko, a boy with bright orange hair and pale grey eyes. Very tough like his mom and dad.

Kagura

Career: joined the army with Kyo… Brought martial arts to the army…

Love: married happily to Kyo

Family: Tenshuko, a boy with bright orange hair and pale grey eyes. Very tough like his mom and dad.

Lei

Career: owns a chain of hotels with Yume and became rich but not even close to the Sohma wealth

Love: married to Yume

Family: son Youkou grew up to be strong minded and caring like Yume and Lei.

Yume

Career: owns a chain of hotels with Lei and became rich but not even close to the Sohma wealth

Love: married to Lei

Family: son Youkou grew up to be strong minded and caring like Yume and Lei.

Reasons why all the Sohmas hate me……

Yuki: I broke his heart twice, had a guard smash his head against a wall, lock him up (starved him, kept him in there for 3 days with no food), had him dive off a cliff and break 2 ribs…. His rib cut threw his skin (had to have surgery and he had an asthma attack while his ribs were broken)….

Kyo: One word Kagura

Tohru: broke her heart, had her beat up, starved her, hurt by Akito had her get shoved off a cliff (hehe… she ain't a Sohma but she'll probably forgive me!)

Ayame: Yuki beats him up….

Shigure: Kyo and Yuki beat him up

Kisa: had her trip at her graduation

Charlie(Again not a Sohma but my made up character): beat up by Yuki, rejected by Tohru and then Motoko(though she went back to him), hit by a lamp by Yume, fell off the cliff and let's just say got hurt badly!

Christy (Again my made up character): broke her heart! Her dad hates her

Haru: hurt by a guard, slapped by Akito, and I gave his girlfriend cancer

Rin: I gave her cancer

Hatori: He should still like me! At least for now….

Ritsu: fainted so many times

Kagura: scraped her knee (not so bad!)

Hiro: not bad

Momiji: Kyo hits him

Kureno: not bad…

Plus probably more in other stories I have yet to write….

Arigato for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!

I changed my pen name from MElizabethT to AssassinedAngel

Questions for readers:

Which did you like better? The Test of Love or To Love Again?

Do you like long chaps (like at the end of my story not counting 21) or short chaps like near the beginning? Or do you like the progression like in all my stories so far?

Did you enjoy this? Was it lacking anything? Romance? Drama? Suspense?

What would you like me to do better in my next stories?

Do you even read my comments throughout the story?

Do you like it when there are songs in the story?

Do you think I got the personalities correct?

How many of you watch Full Metal Panic? It rocks!

Would you like me to try to think of a trilogy? It may be short though (not that short just not 21 chaps)… And it may not be started for a while… I think I will make it…

Most of this chap was like a survey thing and just a mini chap. I added this chap to basically eliminate all their problems. For now that is…. Well review please!


End file.
